Being Invisible
by Galimatias
Summary: As a human working for the Looney Toons,life can be exiting. If you work with them. If you dont you sit behind a desk and are told to be invisible. But when the newbie forgets her place, she gains friends and even more,family. Romance with OC
1. New Job, New Life

**Summary**

**Everyone said she was so lucky. Jobs working for the Looney Toons are very hard to get when you're an average human. But when Lillie starts the job she has to disagree. Mainly because her part in the business is doing your job, not asking questions, addressing everyone more important then her as Sir or Ma'am, taking the cruel words given to her on a daily basis and accepting it because of her "class" in the job and most importantly, being invisible. That means never associating with the toons and hiding whenever you feel you might be seen. But when she forgets her "place" and accidentally runs into the Looney Toons, she gains enemies but also friends, and even more important, family. And she realizes that being invisible is not the way to go.**

o 0 o

The world is large. Let's face it; although we want to feel like individuals, we usually are not. When we strike a home run or solve this weeks hardest cross word, there's a good chance that someone out across the globe is doing that exact same thing at that exact same time. Your never alone in what you say or feel. It can be comforting to think this way, to realize that even if you're sure what's happening to you is the worst thing on earth, you at least know that _someone_ out there knows exactly how you feel. Sure… it can be creepy, but I think we'd rather not think like that.

Now this brings so many questions. Are the people who are doing the same thing destined to meet? Are they destined to share bonds greater then you can imagine. Is there an absolute 100 percent chance that these people will become the closest of friends to the point where they're family? To the point where they would do _anything_ for one another? No. Not at all. In fact, thinking that way will probably lead to years of disappointment that came form years of false wishful thinking. But when you don't think about it then maybe there is still a chance? Right? I mean… it can happen.

And right then, it was. In the same country, in the same state and two towns apart many people were doing just that. The same things were happening at the same time and not even realizing that they were. They were doing the same thing at the same time and were about to be going to the same place.

…

Lillie was the first up. Her alarm rang at exactly 5:25 AM and she hit off the buzzer at exactly 5:31. She rolled onto her stomach and covered her head with the pillow. As much as she would have loved to stay in her warm bed for another hour, she knew that it would be the worst mistake of the day. Starting a new job was an important day and being late to this one in particular was not her plan. Besides she might have been just the teeniest bit exited. This was a job that she somehow landed by chance. She still was in shock even after that letter came a week ago. And if there was one thing she was not going to do, it was be late to this job. No way no how. If she wanted to prove herself she would have to be the perfect employee. She would put that on her list of goals, but for now the only goal was to get out of bed. Finally, bracing herself for the day ahead she folded back the covers and sat up.

…

Bugs' alarm was off at 5:30. Wile's went off at 5:31. And Daffy's alarm, which happened to be Bugs, came in yelling at exactly 5:45. And then all the other toons in the mansion followed. They each slowly dragged themselves out of bed, ready for another day of acting and being praised and recognized as America's Favorite Cartoons. Each person dragged themselves into their own personal bathroom and each of them went into their own shower.

…

Lillie walked across her room to her bathroom. Her small, two-floor house was cozy these mornings but the chill from the stale autumn air still found ways to creep in making the wooden floors icy. She stumbled to her dresser grabbing her day's outfit. She needed to try today; new jobs meant a new life and a new schedule. She decided on a light tank top, dark jeans and a black sweater that went to the back of her knees and was slightly see through. Pretty, but business like. Perfect.

…

Bugs had a hard time brushing every knot out of his fur, but had to feel lucky. Daffy came out looking like an Afro. He looked at his watch that was somehow under a "sleeve" on his arm. It was 6:25 on the dot. If he hurried up then he could get out of the house without a gun in his face from Elmer or a fork and knife-wielding coyote. Running the brush down the white fur on his chest once more and then on his whiskers he took one last look in the mirror, gargled with some carrot mouthwash and walked out.

He headed into the kitchen, relieved to find only Tweety there, eating some birdseed. Bugs squinted and could just see a flash of black and white outside the window. Sylvester was already on the job. He sighed and grabbed a carrot from the vegetable drawer in the fridge and then, munching it all the way, walked out of the house to get to his red convertible and drive down the road to start his day.

…

Daffy stared in the mirror at himself, mumbling the whole time about the stupid shampoo. Taz had eaten all his while sleep walking two days ago and he had to use Bugs'. The result was very fluffy feathers and a very mad duck. He stroked down his feathers quickly so that they lay flat and shiny. Why on today of all days did he have to have a bad-feather day? He stroked down his feathers some more and then sprayed some breath spray in his mouth. Why did he even try? He was just going to get his face blown off like he did in every cartoon he was in. If someone could possibly even sympathize with him then maybe it would make his time more enjoyable. But no, he was who he was. And he was the physical comic relief. He looked in the mirror at himself one last time. "Your dethpicable." He mumbled to the reflected image. Then sighing he left to get to his car and start his day.

…

Wile had just finished brushing down his fur after his shower and was now busy peeling off the last of his bandages. Toons heal easily so all of his cuts, bruises and scrapes were gone, but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt. He winced slightly at a tender spot on his arm where just yesterday a boulder dropped. By the time he was at work it would be fully gone, pain and all, but for now it still hurt. A lot. Well, it would be the same today as well. Just a day of standing there and waiting for the rock to fall on his head. Another day of counting down for the explosion and another day of not catching that bird. In his entire career he had never once really succeeded. He wasn't allowed. He was the one that was laughed at for his defeat and the one who, even through the pain and loss, never once congratulated or even listened to. Well, not listened to, read. He turned towards the mirror in his room and stared sadly at himself. Then after a long pause he held up a sign to himself in the mirror. **Well, better get going**. And then, after the sign had been put back from where it came he trudged out towards his car to get going onto the set.

…

Sylvester hated water, so every morning shower was a torturous twenty minutes. But the director had said to him that he smelled like fish and if he didn't shower every day he would have him fired. Of course he knew that was completely over exaggerated .he hardly ever smelled like fish and he couldn't be fired, but the director, while not true to the threats eh says finds other unspoken ones to use against you. He snarled as he brushed an especially large knot on his arm. He hated the director. He was a nasty person, in no ways funny or even nice. The Toons had agreed many times that they should be the ones to run the show. It was their show after all. Just keep the directors of costume and money management and they were good.

The only other man he hated more then the director was Sam. Sam was the… well he was the… actually, no one quite knew what Sam's job was. It seemed like all he did was stand there and make rude comments about you or yell about how bad the take was when in truth it couldn't be more perfect. He got on everyone's nerves. Even Bugs, who was usually so nonchalant, couldn't stand him and usually left with his fists tightly clenched in aggravation. Sylvester threw down the brush. Well, another day was waiting. And another day meant failing to catch Tweety and getting screamed at by Sam and the director. Well, might as well get it over with, he thought. And he threw down the brush and ran out, getting ready to drive as fast as he could to work.

…

Lillie slammed the shower door and threw on a towel literally ripping out her hair in the process of drying it. Being late was not her plan, but so far it was looking like it might be. She stumbled out of the bathroom in her underwear and threw on her clothing as quickly as she could. She grabbed the brush on her dresser, running it quickly through her wet hair. She glanced in the mirror, not totally happy with the results. So she did what she did every time she hated her hair, which was about every day. She grabbed a large clip and tightly twisted her hair and folded it onto the back of her hair and clipped it, so now her hair was in a messy yet practical fold in the back of her head. She grabbed her sweater and with a piece of toast in hand she jogged out the door, coming back in once more to grab her messenger bag.

…

Slowly but surely the rest of the toons began leaving the mansion. Most of them, all took their cars and sped down the road. The ones with the gift of speed or flight simply did what they always did. They just flew overhead or sped past with a trail of dust behind them. Each of them had their own way of coping with the drive to the studio. Some tried to be optimistic anout work and the people there. Others just stayed pesamistic about it. Some had no opinion at all. But all of them had that one small thing that irked them and it was on their mind the entire drive to the large lot. And then once they hit Section H Recording Set 4-B they were all smiles for the tourist trying as hard as they could to push down the true toons who they were. They weren't much different from the way they acted in the cartoons. But when you are a toon, you're expected to never have complaints about the way people treat you. You were treated the way you were on the cartoons, which wasn't always the greatest thing. But hey, moneys money and everybody, even the toons, like and need money.


	2. Timing is Everything

**OMG! Thought I gave up on this story huh! Well, nope! I'm still working on it. But if you want an exuse, I have three other Fanfictions I'm working on. And one of them is my main focus. So the others sort of got pushed back. But I promise you I am not giving up on this. I dont give up on things. Even if they get boring. Because I get dissapointed when people drop stories, so I try not to because I'm sure other people feel the same way! Okay! So enjoy! Sorry this one's so short, I will try to make the next chapter longer!**

* * *

Lillie was running as fast as she could to make it to the bus. She lived only 15 minutes from the nearest bus station, but last year an old woman tripped and broke her hip on the shinny-checkered floor. She sued the train station for killing her, even though she never died, and because of the "health issues" and the want from the court for the woman to just shut up, the station had been closed. Now she had to run to the farthest one that was, by foot, a lengthy 45 minutes away. And because of that clumsy old woman she always missed them and never ever got to ride a bus.

So, like always, she kept her hopes high and ran for the bus station. Hoping desperately that she could make it to the building before the vehicle left. She ran on the broken sidewalk past all the dying trees in one of the most depressing parts of town. The houses were worn with age and decay. Lawns were bare and what was growing was dead and brown after ages of starvation and shade. This was the one neighborhood she was glad she didn't live in. She would have gladly lived anywhere, as long as the prices were low enough to afford. This neighborhood actually had the cheapest houses in the city, and when people heard that flocks of newlyweds and retirees came to see the place they could pay for easily. Of course when they walked on the cracked ground, saw the sad looking houses and smelled nothing but mold and rotting plants they were quickly sidestepping out.

Lillie had actually gotten very lucky. Despite her lack of money she lived in a nice house on a nice street and in a nice neighborhood. Sure some of the houses around were bigger then hers, but size didn't count. Hers was a charming two floor, three bed, three bath house. It was positioned perfectly in the middle of the street. The outside was white and with bright blue shutters. A small deck was in the back of the house, red brick with enough room for a few chairs, a table and a grill. It was nothing compared to the mansions that loomed over it like prey, but it was charming and cozy and warm. And that's all that mattered.

Lillie thought about her warm house all down the depressing street, running to get out and to catch a bus and wishing all the while that she was there right now, still snuggled down under her warm covers. But she wasn't, she was here in this horrible street trying to make it to her new job. And the worst thing was that she was sure she would be late if her timing wasn't right. Which she hoped it wasn't. And it usually wasn't.

She finally arrived at the small corner bus station, a dirty place and quite different form the last one. Looking at the times she tried to spot a time for Warner Brothers and Others Studios. She spotted one that would work perfectly with the time she started work. 7:20. Good, she started at 8:15. That should give her plenty of time for an introduction and for setting up. Maybe she could meet the cast. Her eyes shone at the thought. She had started watching Looney Toons a while back and had always loved them. Sure, she may have been a bit too old. But when you live alone anything goes. Good thing she didn't have to walk though. It would have taken too much time. She'd practically be sprinting just to make it to the building a few minutes before.

_Wait! The bus leaves at 7:20! I know my timing is always of. But please please please PLEASE dont let it be... _She checked her watch 7:27. She groaned. _Why do I even try?_

She started to sprint as fast as she could in the direction of the studio. _Man_, she thought. _Why did I pick today to wear heels?_


	3. The Fans and the Fake

**Sorry this took so long! Ug! It's been a crazy time. I'll give you an excuse though, if you want it. I have 5 fanfictions that are in progress right now. I know. I'm stupid. And most of them are like this one, not updated regularly. But that happens to be because of my "main" fan fiction, Never Say Never in Never Land. I got really far in it and put the other ones on hold, something I sort of regret, since I leave all my viewers hanging. But if any of you are Peter Pan/Captain Hook fans, give that story a look. Anyway, I promise that I will try to update this story more regularly. Okay! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Bugs was the first to walk into the studio. The lights were off and the floor was abandoned. The absence of shuffling feet and blinking lights was slightly soothing and yet scary in the prospect of alone-ness. He was a people person. Which he found himself hating everyday, seeing as all the people around him were just fans. But still, being alone was never his first choice. So he always tried to be at least second in the studio. Because talking to yourself was never fun. And when the only other place was his trailer he gained a feeling of abandonment.

He passed through the concrete walls and dark sets. Past the cliff where Wile would be getting a rock dropped on his head. Past the forest where Daffy would be shot numerous times when it was in fact duck hunting season. Past the gold mines, the bird cage and then even the faux rabbit hole. All of it looked so real from the flickering screens. And when he was in them, they felt real. But then he walked past them, and in the dim lighting they were cold and dead and just another prop in his already acted out life.

Trudging to the door on the other side, he walked into the cool air. Summer was leaving, picking up its coat tails and dragging its feet over the hills to wander in some other place. But he didn't mind. Heat was nice. But it's like chocolate. Too much of it and you may never want it again. Well… at least until next year. He walked across the lot. Abandoned tourist carts were parked in their appropriate places, holding nothing but empty seats and forgotten cameras. Those would be filled up in a few hours with some of the early stragglers, desperate to try and catch a glimpse of the people behind the show.

Of course, no one stopped to try and know the people behind the show. He was a trophy behind a case. They all were. And every morning they were polished to perfection. And then stuffed into a glass case. Every one could admire them; take pictures of them, and even worshiped them. But no one was allowed close enough to read the labels on the bottom explaining who they were and why they were special. In ten years of knowing him, his agent didn't know his favorite color, his favorite book. Not even what he liked to do. And even if he told him, he wouldn't care.

He was so respected.

He was so loved.

And he was so tired of playing like he soaked it up.

He looked around at the quiet uninhabited lots. Then he stepped into his trailer softly shutting the door behind him.

o 0 o

Sylvester finally pulled into his spot in the reserved driveway. His car hummed to a stop and rested heavily on the cracks of the lot. Looking through the dusty glass of the windshield he saw three other cars. They were spaced out, all in different spots and facing different directions. He knew whose they were from the moment he saw them. Bugs, Daffy, Wile. The thing they all had in common was the unclear need to arrive early. He was sure a few had arrived by foot, but the others would still be in their homes or at the large mansion they called their home. They all lived in one house, agreeing it would be better if they did. Even if some of them did have their differences in fate. Birds and cats didn't get along. All of them always wanted to move, but finding a real estate agent was hard when they believed you'd fire them after one bad house.

The idea had developed after the first real fan attack had hit. At first they had been small. A few people snapping pictures of their favorite characters home. But then monsoons began to show up, making it impossible to even leave the house. So they decided that if they were a team they could handle it better. So they bought a mansion with at least 15 different exits. And after that they seemed to have minimal problems. A few people still came, but they didn't do too much harm.

He still missed it when they had only been popular. Humans came over all the time, friends of theirs who didn't care too much about their careers. But then those people moved away, their career would soar and the human friends soon became human fans. They hadn't had a human to talk to in near 10 years. It was sort of sad. And he missed discussing something that the person didn't know. He knew the other toons, and they knew him. And soon the discussions became flat and useless.

He walked across the asphalt, never letting his feet linger on the cold ground. It was getting closer and closer to the cold season, and soon the chilly air would become nippy and then resort to biting. He reminded himself to take out his winter attire when he reached home.

Climbing up the familiar steps he placed both his hands on either one of the handles. He could already hear the first signs of chaos erupting from behind the doors.

_Well. _He thought, gripping the handles harder. _Let the day begin. _And with that he stepped inside.

* * *

**If you thought working for the Looney Toons was fun, think again! Next chapter, Lillie gets introduced to her new job! And she finds out how much it sucks!**

**And heres a question for the viewers to comment on:**

**What kind of chaos would you hate to have on your first day of work? **

**Give your answers in the comments section, and if they are really good I will use them and make sure to thank you in the next update! Alright! Keep watching, the next chapters coming up soon!**


	4. How to Start the Morning

**See! Didn't I tell you I would try to update faster! So just tell me about how this one was, whether you think it was terrible, awful, or good! All critiques and all comments are welcome! Anyway, onto the next chapter! **

**P.S. Sorry this is kind of kind of short. i will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**

* * *

**

A sunny day can cheer up anybody's morning. The soft glow that passes through the clouds and illuminates the land, spreading out until every nook and cranny is bathed in bright yellow light. Of course, that might look better in places like the Grand Canyon, the top of the Alps and possibly a thick forest. Not to say that it doesn't improve even the most hectic of places. It does! New York in the summertime is beautiful.

But sometimes, even on those perfect days where even New York can become as fabulous as the Grand Canyon, some places refuse to be changed.

Try the Warner Brothers studio lot on a Saturday.

Large crowds filed in, waiting at giant metal doors of lots hoping to be admitted in. Trams rushed up and down the streets with tourists dumb enough to have the flash on when they take a picture of something so unimportant it will never make it too the scrapbook. Children screamed and begged to be taken home because the noise was unbearable. And the older children screamed in delight as a well-known character would be spotted, but was fast enough to dash into the crowd and behind a large building.

Saturday's were Hell, plain and simple. And the once nearly deserted area that a few hours before was occupied by nothing but a few cars was now so jammed packed, no more cars could fit.

The loud noises of chaos and frightening happiness could be easily heard from within a few close trailers. Bugs was in the midst of barricading his door closed to keep out unwanted fan girls. Sylvester was trying to keep the urge of eating Tweety down, as they were now locked in the trailer together, hiding from tourists and their cameras. Daffy was running for his trailer as a few people with flailing hands and autograph books were in hot pursuit. And Wile E. Coyote was trying to decide on his career or escaping out of the sky roof. Deciding on his career, all he could do was massage his temples, not providing the wanted relief of his enormous headache.

Yes, it was another Saturday morning on the lot. Of course, the rest of the days were similar. A little less hectic, maybe. But no less noisy.

And the worst part about mornings in the studio was that you didn't have to be a toon to be attacked. Tourists continuously shoved others into walls for better angles to see things they thought they valued more. Mothers screamed at other mothers while their children screamed at each other. Security guards yelled at passer byres, not following general rules.

And that was just the normal thing.

The worst came from when you really couldn't care, you were in a hurry, and your job was on the line because you couldn't be on time. On time for the first day of work.

A few minutes after 8 she had finally came to a halt in front of the studio gates. Brushing sweaty bangs from her forehead she had involved herself in a 5-minute fight with the gate man who simply couldn't believe her even after flashing the pass she had been given. And when she finally had been let in, the cause of her stubbornness and refusal to back out from a fight, she ran into the lot. Only to be blocked by the biggest group of tourists she had ever seen.

_Perfect_. She thought. "Um, excuse me. Excuse me… SIR!" She tapped a large man in a stained t-shirt who was standing in front of her. He glanced over his beefy shoulder and to her surprise didn't move. He scoffed.

"Listen girly," he sneered, his small pig-like eyes staring her up and down, taking in her short form and sweaty features. "I've been here since 5 this morning and I wont let some small fry take my place."

_Small fry?_ Sure she was only a half-inch over 5 feet, but that was no reason for the insults. Her first idea was the "two can play at that game" strategy, as her eyes too began to take in his greasy, unwashed figure. And her calm was faltering by the moment. But her job was only a few feet away. And with only a few short minutes to spare, a fight was not going to help with her short time range. "Sir, please. I'm not trying to take your spot. I just have to get to my job."

"Sure. That's what they all say. Hey! Hey, Mac!" He turned to another equally greasy man next to him. "Hey, Mac. This lovely woman has to get to her _job_! Should we let her through?"

Mac, or whatever his name was just chuckled, a rumbling sound. Not much different from a tiger growling as it devours a bloody carcass. "Oh her job! Sure. Listen shorty-"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"S-h-o-r-t-y." He dragged the word through his teeth, bending his body so their noses almost touched. His teeth were yellow and his breath was old and musty, left unwashed for God knows how long. She crinkled her nose.

"Sir, please." She growled.

"Aww look! The poor girls gettin' mad!" The first man said, moking her in a most unfeminine way.

"Listen here cutie. We ain't moving! And until you get that through your pretty little, thick head, your gonna be standing here for a very long time. Now scat."

And that was the last straw. "What did you just tell me to do?"

"Scat, shortie. I told you to scat!" Mac said again, his voice even and slow.

The first man watched the fight with fascination. And before Lillie could reply to the man's incredibly rude words, he began to laugh. Lillie turned around slowly, her mouth hanging open. Was this man really laughing at her? Now? The second man, Mac, stared at the first man, obviously not believing it either. And then he to broke out in a fit of laughter. Both of them sounded like a couple of hyenas, their laughs guttural and high pitched. And all she could do was stare, having hardly any idea what to do to the two idiots in front of her.

Lillie listened to their belly wrenching laughs for a few seconds then rolled up her jacket sleeve, checking her watch. "I have no time for this!" She growled. And through some miracle, as their height difference was enormous, her fist collided with the first mans face. She hadn't punched hard enough to do any real damage. But she did hit him hard enough to surprise him. He stumbled back a few feet, his arms turning windmills as his balance was compromised. He did, in the end, regain his clumsy footing. But by then Lillie had run off again. The man, the first one, advanced to chase after her. Or he would have, but his near fall had caused him to make space. And in less time then it takes to say, _too bad_, his treasured spot was taken by other enthusiastic tourists.

All he could do was roar at the dashing figure that had caused him to lose what he had been saving since 5 in the morning. She was so far off by then though, that his cries never reached her ears, and were instead lost in the forever screeching throngs of people.

Lillie, though she had missed his battle cry, did worry about the after affects of what she did. Though it did help her speed-wise, it hardly helped her with the larege feeling of total and completer horror that churned in her stomach. She was a tough girl, but she really didn't wan't to lose her job on the first day due to violence and attacking a tourist. Sure, he had deserved it. But saying that to whoever her future boss would be wouldn't really help her case, she knew that for sure.

Lillie looked over her shoulder one last time before she rounded the corner, making sure that no one had followed her. Fortunately, the man had been blocked. And thankfully her greatest fears had been taken away, as no security guards had actually seen the incident, and were not on her trail or even near where she was, leaving her off the hook. Thinking herself lucky, she allowed herself to smile for the first real time that day. She hoisted the strap of her back up further onto her shoulder, turned her head around, and got ready to search for the stage door.

Before her eyes could even change direction and look forward she smacked into something. _Hard_. And down she went onto the pavement.

* * *

Bugs stared at the clock on his wall. A few minutes ago the pounding on the door had receded and all of the anxious girls realized that no such pleasure of catching a glimpse of him was going to happen. He sighed in relief. It was nice to have even five minutes of quiet on these types of morning, and you were lucky to even have that much.

He glanced at the clock again. There were only 35 minutes until his next show time, enough time to walk casually to the studio. He knew a few alleyways, concealed by shadows and unknown to the visitors. It was the only time he was able to walk alone without the pressures of eyes and autograph books. All the rest of the day, until closing, his contract forced him to walk in the open and mingle with the people who truly "loved" him.

The door of his trailer creaked as he opened it enough to just peek out. He looked to the left and then to the right. He even looked up. Once a fan had positioned her self on the roof of his trailer and had pounced right when he had opened the door. It had not been a pretty sight. He still remembered her name, Penny Finkleburg, on account of all the restraining orders he had to sign against her.

When he had finally deemed it safe to walk he gently and carefully clicked the door shut behind him and began to tip toe down the steps. He halted for a few seconds more, making sure he was truly in the green zone.

"Oh Bugs you sly dog, you've done it again!" He congratulated himself, when he realized the coast was indeed clear, and he had rid himself of all fan girls. He chuckled happily and was about to reward himself with a carrot, one he pulled out of a nonexistent pocket, when something surprising happened.

Before he had time to bite into the carrot.

Before he had time to hear the footsteps.

Before he had time to look, something, or rather someone, smacked into him full force, sending them both flying to the ground.

* * *

**I bet you can all guess what happened here! Can't you! Well, you'll see what happens next time. And I promise I will update soon! Oh and I would like to thank Rozen14 for the idea that will be showing up in the next chapter. I was having similar thoughts, so points to you for being psychic! See you later! And as always, R&R.**


	5. Be Invisible

**Yes, I know, this was a super fast update. But I just could not resist. It's so yucky outside and I was bored. And just as I promised, this chapter was much longer. So I had a ton of fun writing this one. It's the orientation of Lillie's job, and to say it in a few short words, it's Hell from the start. I would aslo like to thank Rozen14 for this idea. I incorporated it into the chapter. So thanks so much! Don't forget to R&R! **

**

* * *

**

Some say that the best way to start the morning is with a fresh cup of coffee. Others would argue against the caffeinated beverage, choosing instead the smell of bacon in the frying pan. And those who watch what they eat would disagree and say that the perfect morning would be started with classical music, a cup of tea and a warm spot in the sunshine with a book at hand.

And then there are ways that people never in a million years, ever want to wake up to. A cat sitting on your face for instance. You and your neighbor's dog engaged in a loud argument over the fence in a never-ending string of barks. And one of the most popular, that obnoxious beep from the alarm clock next to you, screaming over and over _get up get up get up get up_.

But sometimes, the only thing that will wake you up, really wake you up, in the morning, is what you least expect. Some of these ways are very well known. Getting scared, for example, is a very common way to really get the blood flowing. And some are less common.

And for two such people, one human one toon, a very unorthodox way had really woken them up that day.

It had been unexpected, as the traditional unsuspecting wakeup is. But to be fair, it hadn't just been unexpected. It had also been quite painful. And neither of them knew what had happened until they were both lying on the pavement groaning and struggling to get up.

Lillie was the first one to really come to her senses. She had almost flown twelve feet from the point of impact. Fortunately her back had been the first point of target. Unfortunately, her head was soon to follow. For a few minutes she lay on the ground holding her head and moaning.

Bugs was in a similar position. He had been able to stay on his feet for a little longer, but had ended up falling back onto the side of the trailer. He was now leaning against its cold metal surface with his eyes tightly shut and his neck in pain.

Lillie lay for a few more seconds. Then, holding her head with the palm of her left hand, she slowly rose into a sitting position. "Ow." Was all she said.

"Tell me about it." Bugs moaned. Then his eyes widened. He stared at her for a few seconds and then slowly straitened up and began side stepping away. If she happened to be a fan, something he was sure of, then he was in trouble. "Okay, listen doll, here's what's gonna happen here. I'm gonna leave and you can just find someone else to follow."

Lillie had been in the middle of getting up, but then stopped and stared. "I beg your pardon?"

"Look doll, I'm sure I know exactly why you rammed into me. Tons of goils love me! And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but every other girl here wants me, and to tell you the truth, you're a bit late. But hey! There are tons of other toons around! What about Daffy! I'm sure he'd be thrilled!"

Lillie stood for a moment and just stared at him.

_Poor doll, she's taking it all in. Probably be in denial for days._ Bugs had thought he knew what he was doing. And truthfully he had never meant to sound offensive. But one thing he had expected to see was for the girl to cry and beg just for one last autograph. What he wasn't ready for was the fact that the girl would get mad.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted, after the shock had melted.

"Um…"

"Wow. Just… just wow. You know I had heard that you were self confident, but this is just… oh god, wow." She was now standing with her hands on her hips, laughing and staring at him. The kind of laugh that's between amazed, angry and slight mocking.

"Um…"

"Look buster," ending her angry laughing fit, she changed her face to nothing but angry. "I get the fact that I ran into you, okay. And I'm sorry. But just because one girl runs into you, doesn't mean you can tag them as desperate."

"Well, what was I supposed to think?" He replied, getting angry too. Who did this girl think she was? He was famous and respected. Sure, he hated it. But hate was something else he really didn't want either. And even though he did hate the attention, how dare one girl think she could just get up and yell at him.

"Well, maybe I was desperate. But I just happened to bump into you."

"Look doll, do you know who I am?"

"No, I thought you were the mailman. Of course I know who you are! And why does that matter?"

"Well, you just bumped into me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you off limits, I didn't know that the famous had accident relief."

"Well, they should. It would save us a lot of trouble from clumsy people like you."

"Well, guess what! Even if I did choose who I bumped into, I would never bump into you!"

"Really!"

"Really!" She shouted back.

"Fabulous, well I would never let people like you bump into me! People who are so desperate to see people like me," he pulled a fake glamour expression, putting a gloved hand on his chest, "that they just RUN INTO ME!"

"For your information, I desperate to run into you! I was desperate to get to my job!" Then she seemed to freeze. She whipped out her hand and stared at the watch on her wrist. "OM MY GOD! MY JOB!" And just like she had come, she was off and running again.

Bugs stood for another moment staring at the spot the girl had been. He felt strange. He was so angry and yet, happier then he had ever been in his whole life. Sure, she had yelled at him. And that was what was making him furious. But she had _yelled_. At _him_! Usually people didn't even allow themselves to give an opinion, scared of facing someone so enormously famous. But this girl, this strange strange girl, had just yelled at him. No questions asked. He smiled a bit, and then made it disappear. Whatever other ways he felt, he had to get rid of him. He tried to convince himself that he was angry, nothing more.

And with that he sauntered over to the alleyway to get to his job. A bit more spring in his step.

From the moment she had stepped into the parking lot, she had known she was going to hate the job. The crowded areas, the jerks like Mac and the other super fans, and the run every day to the lot. Then there were the toons. She wasn't really familiar with all of them; she had only watched a choice few when she was younger. But she knew some of their faces and a few of there names. When she had told that rabbit that she had known who he was, she hasn't been lying. Exactly. She knew his face, but she had never been quite as enthusiastic as the people here. A few laughs when she caught a minute of the episode. But she didn't track it on her T.V. or look forward to it on the days it was on, whenever that was. That's not to say she didn't want to meet the cast. But to tell the truth, she really didn't know who they were. And if that's what they were all like, just like that rabbit, then she would rather not.

But the icing on the cake was Minerva Summit. Minerva was a sneaking, back stabbing, spidery witch. Or at least that's what the woman at reception had said.

"Don't trust her. She's not your normal villain. She's not going to be nice until you think you're friends and then squash you like a bug. She'll just squash you from the start."

And the receptionist had been right. The moment Lillie walked through past the front desk and into the office Minerva had her in her web.

A tall woman advanced forward. She was stick thin with pointy features. Her face was sharp and angular and her body, instead of curves, was more like looking at two diamond shapes, stacked one on top of the other. Her ebony hair was positioned in a very tight bun, oiled and slicked down on the top, so it was almost as if her hair was just painted on the top. Her hands were thin and her fingers were long, ending with razor sharp fingernails painted a rusty red, like blood. She looked like a spider.

And clutched in those deadly hands was a small stack of papers.

She glanced at the top paper and looked at Lillie. Her eyes were a glaring violet. "Are you Lillie Winters?"

"Yes. And you must be Minerva Summit." Lillie put on her best smile and stuck out her hand, trying not to flinch when she looked at the woman's hands. _They're like claws!_ She thought. But Minerva ignored the hand and just continued talking.

"Yes, Mrs. Summit to you. Now let me give you a little bit of a tour around Mrs. Winters."

"Actually it's Miss."

There were audible gasps heard from around the office. Lillie smirked nervously and glanced around. "What's wrong with the-" but the word _them_ was left hanging in the air when she turned and saw the now angry face of Minerva Summit. Lillie had thought that she looked angry from the beginning; her brows and glaring stare seemed to be permanent. But the angry Mrs. Minerva Summit was terrifying. And Lillie had to stand her ground, telling her self not to run away and hide.

"_Miss_ Summit," she began, putting emphasis on the Miss and making Lillie actually flinch. "There are rules around here. Rules that have to be followed. Come along, and I'll try my best to explain." She began to walk through another set of doors. Lillie hesitated for a moment, then jogged to catch up to the woman and tried as best as she could to stay at her heels.

They walked through a few rooms that looked all the same. They were full of desks and computers. Many people sat on rolling chairs and typed on keyboards while others sat at tables, furiously scribbling notes onto a piece of paper. A few groups of people were socializing, but right when Minerva walked in, the groups split and the people ran this way and that to get out of her way.

"You see Miss Summit," Minerva began again; while she walked she motioned with her arm around the room. "We at the Warner Brothers and Acme Corporation believe that together we can do anything.

_Hmm. Doesn't sound too bad._

"So we condition those who come to us."

_And there's the bad part._

"We create certain rules to create a factory if you will. The workers in a factory create products. And each person must do his or her job perfectly, or the product cannot be made. And sense only one product is made here, everyone must do their jobs perfectly."

"So… everyone's the same."

"Miss Winters, no one person is the same. We just create them to be and do what we want."

"You can't create a person."

Minerva looked Lillie up and down in a critical way, then chuckled and continued to walk.

_Oh boy. She chuckled. That can't be good. _

"Miss Winters, when you watched those obnoxiously silly cartoons, you were given a false lesson. And when most people come here for the job, they all have the idea that their lives will be driven by happiness and fun." She flitted her fingers to make her point made. "But let me tell you, this corporation that we have built is much like the world. There are the winners and there are the losers."

_Oh no_. Thought Lillie. _It's the winner loser talk._

"The winner's were either picked immediately or just got lucky. They were the rich ones, the fabulous ones and the ones who had the audacity to step on broken souls to get the rest of the way up."

"They sound lovely." Lillie murmured.

Minerva either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, but she continued. "And then there are the loser's. Those are the ones who are here doing deskwork. These are the people who had false expectations about the work here, and now are stuck with no other job but to file papers and watch as the winners saunter through every day and live their lives of excitement. Shooting videos, making calls to managers and working with the cast member's themselves. These are the things that ever loser wants to accomplish, but never will."

_Is this woman for real?_ Thought Lillie. All she saw in the office were hard working individuals, just trying to make a living. Not losers who would never climb this ladder she valued so much. She turned back to Minerva, and then she saw the look.

_I know what's coming. _

"Miss Winters. You,"

_Here it comes_.

"Are not a loser."

_And there it- wait? What? _"Wait? What?" She said, repeating off of her inner thoughts.

"You see Miss Winters, we have certain rules here, rules that separate the winners and the loser's."

"Such as-"

"I will give you the list in as little time as possible. Try to remember it to the best of your ability."

Lillie nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Don't be late," she began. "Don't smile, don't laugh, don't mingle, don't talk, don't take prolonged breaks, don't sing, don't hum, no electronics besides company phones and beepers, no pictures, no drawings, no snacks outside the eating area, no snacks from home. Don't bring in any bag other then a briefcase or something made of leather," she cast a glance at Lillie's bag, which she was now trying to hide self consciously. "No dressing in bright colors, any floral patterns, stripes, polka dots, pink purple or yellow. Beige is appropriate but not off white."

_This is ridiculous._ Lillie thought as she just nodded and went with the program.

"No makeup other then lipstick. And if so it must be red, no pinks, off pinks or any shade lighter then a number 4. You will wear no sneakers; only heels and the heels must be shorter then 3 inches. But no sparkles and no color other then black. The same goes for flats."

She looked down at Lillie's shoes and then looked back up. "It seems that you have a whole new image to create Miss Winters."

Lillie just nodded, though the anger boiling in her system over those last few words was getting hard to control. "Is that all?" She asked, trying very hard not to let any sarcasm leak into the already sarcastic comment.

"Not quite." She stopped walking and stood in front of Lillie, straitening to her full height and towering over the smaller woman. "These rules I am about to tell you are most important. One of them, don't speak until spoken too, has already been broken. Congratulations on the new record."

Lillie blushed.

"But these rules," Mrs. Summit continued, "are less about the rules themselves, but whom the rules are directed towards. The cast here at Warner Brothers is a very prestigious and very famous group. They tower above the winners and especially above the losers. You are not to speak to them. And if you do happen to see them, don't. Eye contact is not allowed. Don't talk, look, see, hear or go within 22 feet of them. Yes, 22 feet Miss Winters. You are to take your position and become invisible."

Lillie nodded, trying to follow the one rule she had already broken so many times.

"Good. Your learning. Now about your job."

Lillie raised her hand.

"You may speak now Miss Winters."

"Mrs. Summit, you said I'm not a… loser. Does that mean I work with the cast? Like the… um… winners?" She was beginning to hate that word.

And then Minerva Summit laughed. It was possibly one of the scariest things Lillie had seen and it took all her effort not to scream, just as when she had seen her it took all her effort not to run. "No. Not at all. I meant it in a bad way not a good way." She wiped a tear out of her eye and resumed her harsh stature. "Miss Winter's, from the moment I saw you, I knew you would be trouble. I suppose I was right, seeing as you've already broken one of our rules at least 10 times, not to mention the fact that you talked back to me in the beginning."

Lillie got ready to protest but shut her mouth. _It will only make things worse_. She thought.

"And seeing as I was right and you are in fact a trouble maker, I see that I must put you in a spot where you can't be one."

"And by that you mean?"

"There she goes again!" Minerva scoffed to no one in particular. She waked her hands at Lillie. "This is why I'm placing you in your position. You are a troublemaker and a danger to this company. But I am nice, so I won't fire you. At least not yet. But, my dear, you have become what we call here as the underdog. The person who the losers are far superior too."

Lillie held her breath and prepared for the worst.

Welcome to the company, coffee girl." Minerva said with a smirk. "Now come along for orientation. And then let Hell begin."

_Yeah, this is the worst_. Lillie said to herself. And with hopes gone along with the idea that her reputation just nosedived, she followed Minerva into a day that became, true to her word, Hell.

* * *

**So? Good, bad, terrible? You decide. And a quick question. As the reviewers you help me decide on how my story will go. What sort of things you want to see, what characters you want more of, etc., etc. So now, I wan't you to tell me something. There is an idea in my head about a possible romance. Nothing too serious, I don't like writing romance as it is. But I think that this one time I might like it. But it all depends. **


	6. Maxine

**Okay people, another chapter down! So tell me, faithful readers, what would you like to see happen next? It's all up to you guys! The romance I was telling you won't be around for a few chapters, but I will give you a preview of what is coming up. First of all, Lillie has to deliver to a business meeting where she meets a certain someone. Oh, and she crashes into more people. She has a tendency to do that, doesn't she? Except this time it won't be Bugs. And there will be hot coffee involved. Fun fun **_**fun**_**! Now, onto the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"One mocha!"

"Hey coffee girl, one decaf coffee."

"Two sugars one low fat cream"

"A double shot cinnamon vanilla cream espresso with room for water and three sugars. Got that, _three _sugars."

The orientation that Minerva had spoken of had taken only 7 minutes and 34 seconds. That was it, 7 minutes and 34 seconds. Three of the minutes were for her to throw a pad and pen at Lillie, give her the keys to a day use only company car, and tell her once again not to talk back, not to screw up orders and not to get in the way of anyone.

She then took the other 4 minutes and 34 seconds to remind Lillie that she was a coffee girl, the lowest form of low and the shame of the company. And after a wave off and a wish of "good luck, you'll need it" Lillie was off and starting on the job.

And after one hour of working, Lillie was just about ready to explode. The work amount in the division of the company, or the losers as Minerva had said, were worked until they dropped. And they felt that instead of drinking something like a sports drink they needed coffee to fuel them. It had started simple. A few orders from some meeker people only asking for a decaf coffee, saying not to worry about extras, there was milk and sugar in the staff break room after all.

But then the orders began to get demanding. First it was exacts, including the extras. Then nastier people began to make requests about where their coffee was from, claiming they could "tell the difference." And on top of that, a few others made specific time and meeting places. Some wanted it at 3 o'clock in front of the second floor water fountain. Others wanted there's in a few short minutes. And some were screaming at her to leave as soon as their orders were jotted down on the paper.

At first Lillie thought it was because they were just high strung. And that would be understandable, seeing as Minerva was the boss. But after some time, the shine of amusement could easily be seen in their eyes. Soon she found herself trying hard not to pour their coffee all over their faces, watching in happiness as they ran around covered in the boiling caffeine.

But they were her bosses, and they made that obvious.

At one point when an especially difficult order came in, including a specific shop, time and place or delivery, she had politely asked where the other coffee girl was, on account of her being swamped with orders. He had just laughed saying, "You're the only one."

"Why's that?"

"It's because Minerva wants your life to be miserable."

"But-"

"But nothing coffee girl. Now do your job." And with that, the man repeated his order and walked away.

Soon, in the course of one day, she learned exactly what her position was. She had become the human vent. A walking punching bag with a sign around her neck saying; "You're having a bad day aren't you! Share your feelings and then BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

After she was hired it seemed like all the roles were switched. Everyone moved up a notch on the "office hierarchy" accept for her. Minerva Summit moved higher on her broomstick, all the workers became miniature versions of her, and then they all attacked her. The wicked witch of the west had found an army. And she had the slippers. Though what those "slippers" were she had no idea. She could never really figure out what it was that Minerva Summit wanted from her. She made herself so discreet and clear-cut that no one could find any sort of clues as to whom she was.

Not that she wanted to know. She had already figured out her back-story. So far she knew that she was the evil witch of the west wing office who feasted on the tears of children and the hearts of unicorns.

_Yeah,_ she thought one day, while she put some thought into it and served more coffee. _Yeah, that story sounds about right._

Her fantasies of Minerva having her head bitten off were the only thing that really got her through the first week of work. The time dragged by, and the farther she got into the job, the more she hated it.

Of course, not all things were bad. She did actually make a friend, the only good one in the midst of all the evil. It had been during one of her short breaks. She had sat down to rest her feet for just 15 minutes. In only a few hours, she had been to 10 different coffee stores and ended up sprinting across the building the rest of the time, trying to get people's coffee to them on time.

"Hi!"

Lillie turned to see a very tired woman. She looked a few years older, maybe low thirties. She was tall and stick thin with wavy sandy hair that looked like it would reach her back if it were out of its painfully tight bun.

"Hey."

"So! You're the new coffee girl, huh." The woman's accent was thick British.

Lillie looked over, glad to have finally made conversation. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you regretting it?"

"Oh, totally."

The woman laughed. "Yes, most of them do. I have to say though that I am impressed. We've had a few coffee girls and none of them lasted over two days."

"Well, maybe they weren't as totally desperate."

The woman laughed again. "Probably. I'm Maxine, by the way. But if Max suits you better, then please feel free."

Lillie shook her outstretched hand and finally allowed the long overdue smile to show. "Lillie. So, how long have you been working here by the way?"

"Oh, about 5 years. The pay's awful and the boss is a horror. But it pays the bills. Sugar?"

Lillie looked and saw her stirring two cups of tea. She smiled again. "Yeah, sounds great."

For a while the two sat, making small talk and drinking tea in the faculty lounge. "So…" Lillie started. "What's up with the witch?"

"Oh. You mean Minerva? Well, no one quite knows. She's a real pleasure, isn't she!"

Lillie snorted, "yeah, if you feel like hugging a cactus."

"Has she started torturing you yet?"

"How long does it take for her to start?"

"Oh, a few days."

Lillie placed down her cup and stared at Max. "Are you telling me that the way she's been treating me was… "

"Yeah, nice. Or at least as nice to you as a lion. It's her way of going easy on you."

"Aw hell," Lillie's head was in her hands. "How am I gonna survive this?"

"Well I just do what I always do. Did it from day one actually."

"And that is?"

"Yunno how bosses always give inspirational speeches to the workers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I come in everyday because I'm hoping that they'll give one."

"So you wait around for inspiration… from Minerva?"

"No! Oh god no! I meant…" she turned her head from side to side, checking to see if any other people from staff had come in. No one had. She leaned closer across the table. "Look, don't tell anybody this. It's something I've never told anyone, and it's slightly embarrassing."

"Alright."

"Ok. So ever since I was young I watched this show."

"Office?"

"No! Looney Tunes." She hissed through laughter. "I still do, you know, the child in me coming out. Just don't go telling everyone."

"Me! Never. But I thought that Minerva-"

"Was the boss?" Max took another sip of her tea and leaned back, running a thin hand through her hair and releasing the sandy curls from their tight bond. She ran a hand through them, playing with the scrunchie with her other fingers. "Yeah," she continued. "Most of the people here do. It's a rumor that they, the toons I mean, just don't want to take the responsibility. That they hired Minerva to do the dirty work."

"That a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"A bit! Its more then a bit!"

"I got you there. But then why do you still like them?"

"Pardon?"

"The toons. Why do you still like the Looney Tunes?"

"Ah. We-el." She dragged her hand through her hand again, something Lillie was beginning to recognize as a habit of Max's. "You see, I grew up with them. When my dad moved back to England, they were all I had left of him. That was, until I could leave my mum's too see him. It was what got me through the first few months of their divorce." She laughed and stroked her hair, finally tying it back into a neat bun. "It was bloody pathetic, I know."

"No, not pathetic. I know what divorces are like. My parents were divorced too. When I was six they decided that enough was enough. My father left for Florida, we lived here, and my mom stayed but remarried."

"Her new husband was nice?"

"Eh, he didn't hold a candle to my dad. But nice enough." Then Lillie's eyes lit up. "Hey! Hey, guess what!"

"Hmm."

"Listen, you can't tell anyone this, alright?"

"Alright, have at it."

"I ran into one."

"Ran into one, what?"

"I ran into a toon."

"WHAT!"

By this time Lillie was suppressing laughing like she had never before. It wasn't as successful as she would have hoped. "Shhhh!" She hissed through her fit. "Quiet down!"

"Oh!" Max said, also through a fid of exited giggles. "Sorry, sorry! Continue!"

"Well. I was running late for work-" And so for the next ten minutes the tea was forgotten and Lillie spun her ridiculous tail of how her day had started.

"Bloody hell!" Max said at the end. "You really punched that guy!" And ran into a toon!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I must say, no wonder you survived this long! You're tough as nails, girl!"

"Wouldn't say that, but sure."

"So who was the toon you ran into?"

"Well," Lillie thought as hard as she could, "I have no idea." And she wasn't lying.

"You have no idea?"

"I never really watched these shows."

"You never-! Oh my-!" She put a hand to her chest in faux horror. "Lillie! You never watched the shows! They're classics."

"I don't know why, and there is nothing wrong with that!"

"There is plenty wrong with it!"

"Okay okay! Well, if I see the guy again I'll tell you who is."

"Ah ah ah! No talking to them, remember? The witch says-"

"Oh let her fire me!" Lillie got up, getting ready to leave. "Coffee girl is something you can have fro only so long, yunno."

* * *

**So one more time, what would you like to see **_**happen**_** next in the story. And cookies to whoever can guess the romantic interest. 8)**


	7. IM NOT A FREAKING FAN!

**OMG THIS IS SOOO LATE! It's been sorta crazy of here, so I haven't had much time to write. So forgive me, and don't give up. I'm trying sooo hard to update quicker. Anyway, dealing with your responses, no one has gotten the love interest correct, so forgive me, and don't give up. I'm trying sooo hard to update quicker. Anyway, dealing with your responses, no one has gotten the love interest correct, yet. Keep trying though; I'm sure it will turn up sooner or later. And like always, give your ideas on what you want seen, I love new ideas and I use them a lot! On with the chapter!**

* * *

****

Conference room A was one of the largest rooms in the entire building, and the most boring. It was rectangular with a large white rectangular table in the middle. The walls and ceiling and carpet were a shocking white. The nly color in the room were the charts and graphs spread out in the front. And at the moment they were being viewed by a great number of people and toons. And were being pointed at by the one and only Minerva Summit.

"The idea of a new set has been on the minds of so many of our camera men as well as the actors, who were kind enough to join us this afternoon." A chorus of snobby claps echoed around the room, all directed towards the Toons, sitting around the table with the other people. "Now," continued Minerva Summit, the head of the meeting. She snapped her pointer against the chart showing sales. "The funding should be easy enough to get, we really don't need any loans. But we might need a few people to work overtime."

There was a chorus of snobby nods and agreeable murmurs from the business people.

"Now, no worries about the overtime work, Mr. Bugs. And that goes for the rest of you as well. I'm sure that there are a few desk jobs that can be given extra hours. I'm sure they won't mind."

Bugs lay his head in his hand, leaning his elbow on the tale. He hated these board meetings. There really was no point to them. It was just a bunch of snobby men and women dressed in snobby suits holding snobby expensive pens and notebooks taking notes in there snobby handwriting and nodding in that stupid thing when they agreed to every other snobby thing. _What's the word for this kind of thing? _He thought. Then mentally snapped his fingers. _Oh yeah, snobby._

He turned his head to look at the people around his. He was sitting between a businessman named Tom and a businesswoman named Linda. Tom was vastly overweight with a cheap suit and a lot of gold jewelry. He was the kind of person who wore the tacky stuff in an effort to look rich and posh. In the end it looks sleazy. The woman next to him was unhealthily skinny. Her stick legs were crossed and she held herself up with an air of importance. Her face was easily definable and sharp, her cheekbones stuck out and her nose was thin and long. Her nails, red and long, tapped in a bored fashion on the leather binder she held in her lap.

He turned his head away form Tom and Linda to look across from him. Daffy was currently sitting across from him and was entertaining himself with a glass of water, swirling it around and watching the water almost go over the rim of the glass, but never quite make it. Daffy looked up and met bugs eye. Bugs just sighed and daffy nodded, he was bored out of his mind. And it seemed, as Bugs continued to look, that all the other Toons were as well. Sylvester was silently scribbling plans of attack against Tweety on the back of legal papers, Wile E. Coyote was tinkering on a small bomb he held in his hands, Taz was eating the desk and any pencils he could find, Tweety was building a nest on Yosemite Sam's hat and Yosemite Sam was loading his gun to shoot Tweety out. And somehow they managed to do it all silently.

Bugs turned his head to look back at the charts again where Minerva was now talking about giving half of the lower staff on desk jobs extra hours and less pay so they could in the end build the new sets and get the props. Then there was something about building a new wing, which transformed into a new studio, until by the middle they were discussing the options of a whole new building. And by then half of the Toons were asleep. Bugs looked at the clock, hoping time would be his friends just that once. But no such wish came, and there were still three hours left. He sighed, settling in for a nap as well. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What do you mean I might get paid less? I'm already getting paid dirt as it is!" Lillie complained as she leaned against Max's desk. She had her small notebook in hand and was hurriedly taking orders for coffee from other people around.

"Listen, it might not happen. But whenever these board meetings are held, it usually means bad news for the rest of us."

"What are these board meetings anyway?"

"Oh, it's just meetings where they discuss the problems in the company. But the solutions are always the same. More hours, less pay. One year they let half the staff go just to get a new company jet."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Hey! Coffee girl! One espresso, double shots with vanilla and steamed milk!" An African American man yelled from over his desk.

"Sure thing. And yunno, I do have a name."

"Hey coffee girl!" A lanky man who resembled a vampire yelled. Lillie stared at the man; did he not seem to hear her?

"Sir, I have a name."

"Sure sure. One mocha, caramel and chocolate drizzle. And deliver it here by 9:20. Okay, doll."

"Still have a name." She mumbled. The man didn't seem to hear, and just walked off. Lillie let out an angry huff and began to write down orders. Soon her little notebook was full of nothing but coffee orders. Pages of caffeinated goodness.

"It's cruel really," she said as she turned to Max. "My little black book is supposed to be filled with men's phone numbers. But nope, just lot's of coffee." She ran her fingers through some stray hairs that had come out of the bun. "Did I ever tell you I hated my life?"

"All the time. Hey Paul, did you hear about the board meeting today."

"Yeah." The African American man who had addressed Lillie first looked up form his screen. "I think a lot of people here are getting a little jumpy."

"No kidding. Oh, hey, this is Lillie."

"Oh!" Paul said, flashing his brilliant white teeth in a joking smile. "So I guess you do have a name after all."

"Mhmm. But you can just call me Coffee Girl if it's easier."

Paul just laughed wholeheartedly. "I'll remember that for next time! Oh hey, make sure to deliver the coffee's fast today!"

"I always deliver them fast." Lillie added with a chuckle.

"But today work like you never have before. Board meeting days are no walk through flowers. It's the most dangerous day of the month."

"Wow." Lillie's face fell. "I had no idea that they were so… dangerous." She turned to max. "What are the chances of me keeping my job?"

Max looked over at Paul and then they both gave Lillie an apologetic glance.

"Not very good huh?" Lillie pocketed the book, smoothed her hair and gave off a charming smile. "Then I guess I had better get to work, huh." And she ran down the isle of desks, taking extra orders on the way.

Paul and Max stood there staring at where she had gone.

"She's a strange girl isn't she." Paul asked, laughing.

Max nodded, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Tough as rock, though."

"I can tell. She's going far."

"Yup."

* * *

Lillie had stopped believing in magic since she was a little girl. It was something had faded through time along with the tooth fairy and the sock monster. But now she was considering the fact that maybe, just maybe, magic was real. Maybe it was the fact that she had the will power to do everything the job demanded. Or maybe it was that no matter how long she was gone, and she did her best to stay quick on her toes, the coffee stayed hot. She gave up figuring out that mystery and just decided that it was indeed magic.

And by her last car trip the magic of the hot coffee had not failed her, and the coffee was still steaming. She pulled into the parking lot of "Joe's Joe," coffee store. It was the most expensive store by far, only offering the best coffee around. The fancy ones that were claimed to be imported from Guatemala and Chile. And then it served it for high prices to people with the money.

And besides being the most expensive it was the farthest away. Why she even tried anymore was a mystery and magic in itself.

She stood on the line to order the coffee's, the names of which she had already memorized. As she waited she looked around, bemused by the way the shop looked. It was the mix between hippie and modern, a combination that didn't look all too good together. In some places you saw the rainbow chairs and sofa's, all she presumed to be made of hemp or recycled materials. But then all of the tables were metallic silver. Reggae poured out of the stereo's overhead and then switched to jazz, and then too overplayed pop songs. Overall, the store was tacky, tackier then it should have been with it's prices.

"Ma'am. Hello?"

"Oh!" She turned and gave the cashier an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's just been sort of a long morning. I haven't really woken up ye-"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen lady, move up before you hold up the line."

Lillie turned around and looked back, popping up her eyebrow. "But there is no line."

The cashier, sighed. "Look lady. Just move up and order. I don't want this day to drag anymore then it always does."

She clenched her fist, trying hard not to lash out and take longer then she had to. Lillie moved up and took a quick look at the boy. He was middle to late teens. His haircut was shaggy and reached the back of his neck, and his hair was a bright strawberry red. His face was covered in acne and he had braces. And there was something else. She could see the look tugging at his eyes and mouth. He looked like her on an off day at her new job. Miserable, upset and only taken as the invisible person taking orders. And all her annoyance vanished and she was filled wit pity and understanding.

"Okay, I need a double shot chocolate mocha, a triple bean latte and a soy macchiato with extra cream."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also need… hmmm." She tapped her foot on the floor and scanned the list above his head, placing the tip of her finger on her chin.

"Listen lady, I don't have all d-"

"What's the best?"

"Huh?"

She pointed to the list. "What's the best?" She said slower, smiling the faintest bit.

"Umm. Well. A lot… a lot of the customers like the-"

"I'm not looking for statistics here, kid. I want your opinion."

"Oh," he seemed taken aback for a moment and Lillie seemed to take it that his opinion had never been valued very often. _Welcome to the club,_ she thought. "Well, I like the chocolate frappachino the best."

"Alright, give me one of those."

"Right away Ma'am."

She nodded and stepped over to the other counter to wait for her coffee. As she did she looked at the other people in the area. Unlike other coffee stores it wasn't filled with college students or moms and dads on the run. This one had only upper-class citizens. Ones with diamonds draped around them like scarves and the ones that only wore white, because they could afford to stain it. The winners, she recalled with distaste. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything special. Sure it was one of her best outfits, but it had cost her $100 at most and more then half of her clothing was second hand. She crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. The feeling wasn't new to her. She felt it quite often, mainly for her clothes. Money was tight, but not a problem. Her weight was never really a problem; she was skinny, but far from a twig. Curvy with a tiny waist but large hips. She looked like she stayed in shape and was healthy and was all in all just average. But she wasn't a twig and she wasnt close to model material, something that the rich around her with their personal trainers tended to be. And now around the swim suit bodies that crowded the area she was feeling more and more self conscious. She would have dived under the counter had the teenager not come up with her drinks.

"Here y'are Ma'am. That'll be $37.50."

"Thanks so much…" she looked at his nametag. "Melvin."

She took the drinks, balancing them as best as she could with her arms, hands and elbows. And then, giving one last look, and a strained smile at Melvin she turned to walk out.

"Hey! Hey lady!" She turned around again to see Melvin holding the frappachino in his outreached arm. "You forgot your drink!"

"No I didn't." She said with another smile. "It's for you." His look was truly priceless. No one had ever thought of him before. She answered his confused thoughts that were screaming from his features. "You looked like you needed it." She said with a chuckle. Then she turned to the door. No one evened helped her open it. _Snobs_, she thought, and then walked out to the car.

* * *

The board meeting was still going on. And its audience was still staying strong. At least, most of its audience was. Half of the toons were presently asleep, drooling on the desk. Only a few of them were still awake, and their expressions were glazed over at best.

"We were thinking of repainting the wall and adding windows… lots of new stages… fire… hire… money… too bad…" All of the words were starting to meld together, creating one large glob of words. And to Wile E Coyote it was nothing more then a distraction from his truly genius ideas. He fiddled some more with the time bomb in his hands, praying that nothing would go off like it had so many times in the past. He had messed up too much in his lifetime. He looked up and gave Sylvester a pleading _call for a recess_ look. Having signs was no way to really 'call' for anything. Especially when the speaker was to wrapped up in her own voice to hear.

Sylvester stared at his face and animated hand motions for a moment before understanding what the other toon was saying. It had taken then a long time just to understand the facial expressions, they were so used to words. Even when they were painted on a sign. They finally had started to grasp the meaning of most of his 'language'. Something that consisted of nothing but large hand motions, head gestures and eye flicks. In the end of it they usually left boggled and he left frustrated. But this time, after the hours of long listening, even Sylvester understood. Because he needed it as well.

"Umm. Mith Thummit." He lisped.

"Yes. What is it." Her curt reply was icy cold and hostile. She was not a person who took lightly to interruptions.

"Could… I mean can we have a briefph rethess?"

Minerva looked down at her watch. Any other person would have seen the time and been astounded by how long they had talked for, and then apologized for the waste of time. But instead she gave an annoyed huff and simple said, "Fine fine. Fifteen minutes. The coffee girl should be here soon anyway, and god knows I want _her_ interrupting."

Some of the toons sighed in relief. Others cast appreciative glances to Sylvester.

The snobs stood from the table, straitened their hair and organized their leather bags and cases, shuffling papers and then locking the compartments shut. With a chorus of shuffling feet they all walked out, some of the toons trailing behind.

* * *

"Crap crap crap!" Shouted Lillie as she pulled into the parking lot. The order she had placed had been so far away , and she had already had to drive around the lot just to drop off other orders to far to take by foot. And now the last coffee's that remained were the ones for Minerva and her meeting. And she was late. "I hate this job." She muttered, throwing herself out of the vehicle and onto the asphalt. She grabbed the coffee's balancing them again on her arms, and ran for the building where the meeting was to be held.

She zigzagged between crowds of tourists, almost getting hit by a tourist bus twice as the driver slammed down on the horn shouting some very rude words. But she continued to run. She ran through the lot. She ran through the building. She ran through the hallway.

She threw open the double doors with her feet and continued forward. "You're late!" The receptionist cried to her.

_Back off. _She screamed from her head. _Why would I be running if I didn't already know?_

Somehow through all of this the coffee hadn't spilled once.

She flew through the desk area, passing Max's desk as she did. Paul wasn't there, but she didn't have time to ask where he had gone. "You're l-"

"I know!" She yelled back to Max. She ran faster and faster down the hallways sprinting and balancing the hot coffee in her arms. From time to time small drops of the scalding liquid hit her arms, and she felt the tiny sting as the coffee sat on her skin. She held back a hiss as a rather large drop landed on her hand, and instead kept right on running. It became less and less of a job and more of a race against time itself.

"Once… I… deliver… co-coffee… I… QUIT!" She told herself. She rounded the last corner. And there it was. The doors to the conference room. With luck she could place the coffee down on the table before any of the toons that she was never supposed to see came back. If she could only mover her feet a bit faster. And then…

* * *

All of the toons and the business people had begun to file in once again. They took their seats and for a moment all that could be heard was the sound of chair legs scraping against the floors and wheels spinning on rolling chairs. Soon all the table was filled with everyone present. Almost everyone. Bugs looked around the table in confusion, then looked Daffy in the eye and mouthed, "Where's Sylvester?" Daffy shrugged. Bugs sighed and took out a carrot, munching it in deep though. _He'd better get here soon. He has enough people on his back as it is._

* * *

"Oh man!" Sylvester shouted as he ran through the halls. He had been starving and had gone to see if that bird was flying around. With no such luck he had settled for the fridge in the actors break room. Why he couldn't have used the regular staff room still surprised him. There were those stupid rules about the separation of, as Minerva called it, winners and losers. He had hardly even seen one of the so-called losers. And if they were in his eyesight they usually ducked out quickly. And never once had he talked to them. How did he know they were losers? In this case they had the closest break room, making him the loser. And late. Late, he decided, was far worse.

He came around the corner, finally seeing the doors, smiling in success he finally came close to the door, and then…

"YEEEEEOOOOOOOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The cries were heard all throughout the hall. Sylvester sat up, wiping the scalding liquid off his arms. Actually not too much had gotten onto him at all, he had gotten lucky. Just his forearms had been victims, and they hadn't been attacked full force. But whoever had hit him-

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOOT!"

He looked over at the woman sitting on the ground near him. She was short with dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was wearing dark pants and a white shirt, which now had taken the muddy color of brown. Her arms and legs were outstretched and she was blowing on her hands at a fast pace, trying too cool them off after the spill.

Sylvester stood and reached out his hand. "Umm… need any help?" She glared up at him but stayed down. He withdrew his hand. "Look. I'm… ah… really thorry about this. It was thorta an accident."

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna help me get all these coffee's back in time." She seemed to realize what she had said and just stared at her arms, then at her shirt, then at the floor. "Oh no…" She whispered just staring at the puddle that was slowly ebbing out on the floor. The, now she realized with even more heartache, white carpeted floor.

Sylvester was at a loss for words as much as she was, though not for the same reasons. This girl, this strange woman, had just slammed into him, dousing them both with hot coffee. But she didn't apologize. And she didn't get down on her knees and beg not to be sued. And she didn't plead for an autograph or tell him about her upmost devotion to his life. Instead she had scolded _him_. She had gotten mad at him and hadn't placed the blame on herself. She had taken most of the coffee and a larger, more painful spill to the ground, and she had blamed the rightful culprit. It all seemed so… normal. And he loved it. He wanted to get up and hug the girl right then and there, but judging by the glare she had given him earlier he decided better of it and stayed quiet.

Others though didn't really know when to just stop.

The door to the conference room slammed open and there, in her tall skinny form, stood Minerva. She stared at the situation below her with puckered lips. Her cheekbones became more defined, and for once a thin blush spread across her bony cheeks. A blush of rage.

"What," she hissed, "is going on here?"

Sylvester was about to answer when the girl stood quickly, stumbling a bit and then staying stagnate. "Sorry, Mrs. Summit." She said, with army like precision. "It was just…" she gave one last glare in Sylvester's direction, "An accident."

"An accident you say. Well, as most say accidents do happen." She took a pause, breathing to try and remain calm. "But here in this particular corporation we pride ourselves in _never… ever… having… accidents_."

The girl stood silent and strong, staring at the woman full on with no fear in her face.

"Well. Do you have _anything _to say. Too maybe redeem some of your pride."

A glint of anger flashed in her eyes. It was barely visible, but it was there.

"Very good, You're learning." She turned around and for the first time, Sylvester saw that some of the other toons had gathered behind her in a huddle, all staring at that girl who now looked more awkward then ever. "I am so sorry for this poor girl stupidity." She addressed the small crowd of toons behind her. "And I assure you," She gave the girl a hard glare, "It _won't_ happen again." She stared at the girl for a few more seconds before giving a winning smirk. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Summit. It wont happen again."

Mrs. Summit smiled glad to have won. "Alright then, I expect fresh coffee's in less then half an hour, understand."

"But that's impo-"

"MRS. WINTERS!"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Aaaaand?"

"And… and I'll be back in half an hour with the coffee's."

"Hmph. Well then," she turned her back to the girl, once again addressing the Toons. "So sorry. Now, if you all file in we'll get back to the meeting."

"In a moment Minerva." Bugs said, finally speaking up.

Lillie's eyes widened with the realization of who it was. That rabbit, the star she had bumped into. _That's him! _She thought rapidly. _The smug one! Oh my god! Please please pleeeaaaaasssee don't let him remember me! Oh pleeeeeeaaaaaaaa-_

He stepped forward, munching on a carrot and keeping his face incredibly nonchalant. "We just want to have a quick… word, with Mrs... Mrs…" He turned around to the girl. "Mrs. Winters, right?"

She nodded, scared that if it came out, it would be a growl. _Oh fabulous. I know that look_. She thought, as she scanned his face. _It's the 'oh you're in for it look. Well Mr. I'm so great. You're not going to win this one. No way I'm letting you win._

"Fabulous idea Mr. Bunny." Minerva nodded.

_Mr. Bunny. How original._

"I'll leave you too it then." An then Minerva left.

The door closed quickly behind her leaving them in a very thick silence. Bugs was the first to break it.

"Well well well. We meet again."

"I say-I say-I say Bugs, you know her!" A large Rooster said.

"How did that happen?" A black duck with one white stripe walked up. He circled Lillie who stared at him as if he was crazy. He finished examining her and turned back to the rabbit. "No people ever talk to us." He spit a great deal and Lillie found herself flinching at almost every word. But as she watched them talk to themselves she saw that each of them had some sort of way of talking. Two of them sprayed everywhere when they were talking. One of them just growled and drooled everywhere. A few tweeted, some had a sort of catch phrase they said at the beginning, some stuttered, and some just wouldn't stop talking. And one of them didn't talk at all.

"Hold it hold it. The rabbit said. "Hows bout we let the little lady speak for herself, hmm?"

They all leaned forward and smiled, but all but two of them, she saw, had doubt in their eyes. They all thought that in a second the squeal would come and then the autograph book and then the camera. And all but two of them were not ready for what came next.

"Excuse me? What are you waiting for."

The silence was even more even thick. "Don't you… yunno… want your autographs or somthin?" The duck asked.

Her fists clenchted and she turned on him, fast. "NO!" They all jumped. "Why does everyone here just expect that of me! Huh!"

"Well, doll face," the rabbit started. "You did bump into two of us. Clear sign of desperation.

"How conceited are you!"

"Incredibly."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Look, I have to go. So, if you don't mind I need to change and then get more coffee." She paused for a moment. "And then a glass of wine. Yeah. That might help."

"Wait! That's it!" The cat and rooster both asked, confused.

"YES!"

"So you aren't totally-"

"NO I'M NOT DESPERATE TO SEE YOU!" She snapped. "Look! I'm just a new coffee girl with her job on the line being interrogated by a bunch of people who think they're all that and then I have this boss who only knows how to run like a dictator and then this guy bumps into me and im wet and hot and burned and annoyed and then all you can say is why am I DESPERATE TO SEE YOU!" She was fuming and talking at speeds that put a racecar to shame. "LOOK! I KNOW I'M NOT RICH OR FAMOUS BUT PLEASE JUST LET ME DO MY JOB." She stormed down the hall, not before turning around and looking at Bugs and Sylvester. "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP SLAMMING INTO ME!"

Then she disappeared, muttering, around the corner. Once again there was silence.

"D-d-d-does anyone n-n-n-know what just h-h-happened?" Asked Porky Pig, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nope."

"No idea."

"Uh uh."

They all filed back into the conference room, confused by the discovery of the strangest person they had ever seen. Wile E. Coyote was the last to go in, but before he went in he held up a sign, searching down the hallway as he did.

_We never even knew her name! _It said. And then with a sigh he trudged in.

* * *

**Wow, again I am so super duper sorry. I haven't actually updated any of my stories. Not even my main one :'( Why I did this one IDK, it was just sort of on the mind. So tell me faithful readers. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! I AM OPEN TO ALL SUGESTIONS! Anyway, no one has guessed the love interest, a lot of people are saying Bugs. But if anyone wants a guess, then here it is. He's in _this _chapter. That's all I'll say. Guess it right and get a cookie. In fact, heres a cookie for everyone because I was so late. I think you all deserve them by now. Ok! I'll try to update soon! Luv U all and DON'T GIVE UP ON MEEEEE!**


	8. Dates, Deliveries, Doors

**Sorry that I haven't updating on schedule. But I did do it earlier, no? So anyway, in this chapter we learn Max has some 'skillz' in matchmaking (she might not though, it's just a claim). And maybe there's hope that Lillie's day will get better. But probably not. All in this next chapter! Oh, and thank you to **_**AnimationNut**_** for your ideas!**

* * *

"Why why WHY did I wear white today?" Lillie whined to her reflection. Her reflection only whined back. "Some help you are." she grumbled at the mirror. The mirror only grumbled back. She sighed, and went back to rubbing the brown stains of her shirt. She had delivered the coffee to Minerva and her goons 15 minutes ago, giving the trays to a less clumsy worker who happened to be passing by. He couldn't have been more reluctant, but after a tip off of $20, a third of her daily pay, she managed to get him to do the work. Minerva wouldn't mind anyway, so long as her coffee was delivered promptly and her coffee girl was humiliated. SO far her day had been fabulous. Lillie's though had been anything but.

She blotted again at the stains that stuck fiercely onto the fabric. Nothing seemed to be working. And now her shirt was wet, yet another thing to whine about. She sighed once more and threw away the paper towel then grabbed another, soaking it in the water. Bt instead of cleaning her shirt she instead just wiped off her face, freeing it of all makeup. The blush and eyeliner and lip gloss smeared off. She had never liked makeup, only wearing it to work for good impressions. And now that she figured it didn't matter anyhow, she felt more normal without it. Normal was good.

She threw away the towel and looked back at the mirror. She looked like herself again. Except… not. Her skin, usually lightly tan, looked so pale and pasty. Her usually rosy cheeks had lost all their color, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out more then they should have. Her full lips were dry and cracked and pale as well. And her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, framed by a forest of eyelashes, looked even darker with the bags under them. Her hair, a week ago a sleek and shiny black, now looked limp and unhealthy. She looked tired and defeated. And then she had wished she hadn't removed the makeup.

Leaning her head against the mirror she stared at her burned fingers. The smell of coffee remained so strong on them, as it did on her clothes and arms. She wiggled her fingers experimentally and hissed when they tingled and then went numb. "Perfect." She mumbled. "Just perfect." She shook her head in disappointment at herself then walked out needing to vent. And maybe a good cup of tea. Her 'venting' drink used to be coffee.

She was sick of coffee.

* * *

"So let me get this strait." Paul said as he pulled the tea bag from the steaming cup. "You were doing you're job and some guy collided into you. And that's why you looked like you rolled in mud?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I was expecting something a little more complex, but okay. I'll go with it." He handed her the cup, which she accepted gratefully, and went back to wondering why she had ever been born.

Paul, Max and Lillie had been sitting in the staff break room for about 15 minutes. Lillie had been hiding there for longer and Max and Paul had come looking for her. Soon they had coaxed her to take the couch pillow off her face to talk, something she was happy to do once she began. Now, after her story was finished she was left lying therapy style on the couch, her legs up on Max's lap and Paul sitting in a chair next to her.

"So…" Max began. "Who was this guy you bumped into?"

"Oh I don't know. Just another guy." She lied.

"Was it Samuel?" Paul asked.

"Samuel…"

"Dean. Samuel Dean. He's the biggest klutz in the office. No scratch that. He _was_ the biggest klutz in the office."

"Was? Who's the first?" he gave her a blank stare. "Oh. Right. Me. Okay moving on. No it was not Samuel Dean, though I would love to meet him. I'm sure we'd get along swimmingly."

"Klutzes of a feather fall together." Max murmured.

"Oh shut up."

"No Max, she's right." Paul poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the fridge to find the milk. "A date is what she needs. A real date." He poured in the milk and stirred the cup with a plastic spoon. "DO you have any idea where the sugar is?"

"Cabinet to your left, top shelf in the middle." Max pointed.

"Thanks." He pulled it off the shelf and poured in a generous amount. "Anyway, Lillie you need it. A date would be perfect for you."

"What are you? The matchmaker?"

"No, but Max is one hell of one."

Lillie turned to Max and rose up one brow. "Is he serious?"

She waved it off like an annoyance. "It's something I do in my spare time, love. I just help people around the office find their soul mates."

"I didn't think those existed."

"Yes, well you were wrong weren't you!"

"Careful Maxy." Paul came and sat down again. "You can say that _after_ you've found her a soul mate."

"Yeah, well that will be easier said then done." Lillie sat up and coved her eyes with an arm.

"And you mean that in what way?" Paul scooted his chair closer. "Please tell me. I'm dying to know."

"Well. I guess that I'm just sort of… plain! There's nothing really special about me. I'm not stick thin or six feet tall. I don't have a face to make people drop dead-"

"First of all," Paul interjected. "The person you're describing is a _model._ They are like that because they starve themselves or are born that way. And not everyone can be that thin and that tall. Like Max."

"Hey!" She looked at him fiercely. "I'll have you know that I am naturally born this way."

"Exactly." He ignored Max and turned back to Lillie. "You happen to be a very healthy weight and size, perfect for an oompa loompa like yourself."

"OOMPA LOO-"

"Yunno, short. You get what I'm saying. You are the perfect size. And you happen to have more curve then I've ever seen in a girl, something that men happen to love." She blushed. "And you're face is enough to kill. You are beautiful. Plain and simple."

"Aaaaw, Paul! Thank y-"

"For an oompa loompa that is." Next thing he knew a pillow came sailing, hitting him square in the face. "Ow!"

Max just laughed. "All right love, now that you're self confidence is built we have got to find you a man."

"But I don't want a man. And isn't dangerous to date a klutz. It could be an attempt on my life! And I had plenty of confidence already, thank you very much!" She paused. "But that has never been a problem really. I mean, yes I know that I'm no model. And yes I already knew that I was pretty. But guys don't just fall at my feet. And ya wanna know why?"

"Okay…" Paul dragged out.

"Because I'm a KLUTZ! Half the time I'm covered in mud, the other half coffee. I slam into every flat surface, hit every tree I pass, throw myself down on the sidewalk, trip on flat surfaces, burn all my clothes cooking, burn _myself_ cooking, slam-"

"Alright alright, sorry I asked."

"Yes, well. Sometimes people look over the bads when they're in love." Max added.

"But I'm not in love. And I happen to be a person who looks at bad as bad. Cuz, yunno… IT'S BAD!"

"Oh, hush. After you're in love with Samuel Dean, you'll think differently."

"Ok, first of all, Max." Lillie stood and smoothed her hair. "I don't really want to meet this guy. I have enough to deal with. Second of all, how do you know that I'll just fall for this guy? Hmm?"

"Because…"

"Convincing argument. You're bending my willpower at every word."

"Oh be quiet." Max stood, pulling down her shirt and smoothing out her skirt. "Now, will you at least let me have a go at it? It might make work a little easier."

Lillie thought for a moment about it. Work had been rough lately. No one in the office seemed to like her, besides Max and Paul. Maybe meeting someone new _would_ be better. And maybe this would connect her to others around the office as well. And if, by chance, she didn't want to date the guy after all, then that just meant another person on her side in the Battle of Summit. "Okay…" she started. "But, this works by my rules."

"Name 'em."

"First off, if he doesn't want to date, then he doesn't. Got it?" Max nodded. "Second, I don't want to date a vegetarian. I like eating meat. A lot."

"What if he takes offence to it? If he is vegetarian I mean."

Lillie just scoffed. "Yeah. Like I'm _REALLY_ gonna lose sleep over _that_. Next, we take it slow. I don't want to end up at his house after one date so he has something to brag about to his friends."

"Fine. No pushing, veggies and keeping it slow. Anything else?"

"Yeah. The date needs to be somewhere that isn't hazardous. I don't want you to find out I've been decapitated."

"Don't worry about it. I'll check this guy out, and if he looks suitable then I'll ask him what he thinks."

"Alright, have it your way. I have no time to see him today though."

"Meeting to bring coffee to?"

"Yeah. There's going to be twenty-six people in the room, and they all have different preferences. Different places, different toppings, everything."

"When is the meeting?" Max looked over a clipboard on the wall showing the time and place of every meeting in the company. "Is it the 4:00 in Conference room G?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"You do know that's in an hour right?" There was no response. "Right, Lillie?" Max turned and saw no one there. She raised her eyebrow at Paul. "She didn't know, did she?"

"The incredible flash left in the blink of an eye. Her bad timing won't stop her!"

"Yeah, but it might get her fired."

"Nah." He waved it off. "No task is to slow for the incredible flash."

"I thought she was Captain Clumsy."

"Yes. Can hit any surface faster then a speeding train, can slip farther then oil, hard headed as a walnut! It's Captain Clumsy!" he mimicked a heroic pose then a fast trip, one he quickly recovered.

"It's a good thing she's not here Paul," Max sniffed. "Or do you want another pillow to the face?"

"From Captain Clumsy? She'd probably just miss."

Oooooo

"Why… am… I… always… RUNNING!" Her breathing was hard as she passed the cubicles. A few people shouted at her when she narrowly missed hitting them. "S-s-sorry! Running- l-late here!" She panted.

The entire place was a maze, and it was only one building. There were more then she could count. Studios, set's offices, conference rooms, tourist museums, movie theaters, storage rooms. The entire place was a maze. And this one office building alone was enough of one. She didn't need to learn her way around the set, just this one building. And if she could do that then anything, she supposed, was possible.

And she was getting faster. That helped a lot. And in fifteen minutes she was on the line of her third and final coffee house, ordering the twenty-sixth cup of coffee and thinking that the day couldn't go downhill from there.

She hopped back into her car and set off for the studio. It was a smooth ride. No one honked or cut her off. No one tried to stop her in the lots with a special spot they had been saving. It all seemed so perfect. So unrealistically perfect.

Minerva seemed peeved that she had gotten to the conference room on time, fine by her standards. If Minerva was content on her slipping up, then fine. But she wasn't letting her have the upper hand on anything. And lately their battles became worse and worse. And with much consideration and hard thought, she had concluded that she was winning.

"Well," Minerva sighed, after she had closed the conference room door. "You didn't get the orders right."

"With all do respect, Ma'am, yes. I did."

Minerva's eyes became small slits and she puckered her deep red lips. It looked like she used animal blood and tortured souls as her makeup. "Are you sure." She proceeded to ask, trying to find any reason to fire, or at least ruin, the girl in front of her.

"Mmhm."

"Two mocha's, three frapachino's, six decafs, one espresso, thirteen black coffee's and one super jumbo chococara swirl with cinnamon and whipped cream."

"And soy milk."

"And. Soy. Milk." She hissed, drawing out the words through her teeth. "Of course there's soy milk. We all just _love_ that soy, don't we?"

"Well, I've never been one for soy ma'am. I just love them cows! Boy do I love 'em. There like a kids meal! You know! Order a drink and get food too! Except, you know, you don't _kill_ a kid's meal-"

"YES! Yes we understand. Now if you're done _running your mouth_ I suggest you get back to work." And taking the four trays of coffee with some help from another person in the office, she slammed the door in her face.

Yes, today had been a good one for Lillie. Everything had started off terrible. But now, it had seemed to get a face lift and perked up again. SO when she walked towards the main office, all orders taken care of early and meetings covered in the short time of two and a half hours she didn't run. And she didn't panick. In fact, she walked with a bounce in her step. And the nearer she went toward where Max and Paul were, the happier she got. A date, now, was souning very appealing. She even allowed herself to hum a little.

So with a smile on her face while humming 'Strolling Through the Park One Day' she allowed herself to finally relax.

There's something funny about the human species. They like to relax. No. The _love _to relax. The idea of a good book, a cup of tea, a bath, whatever can make us relax, is pure heaven. It makes us feel like we're floating, it makes us feel happy. And it's something we wish to do more.

But there is something bad about relaxing. When we relax, when we allow ourselves to go to our own world, we let our guard down.

So when Lillie strolled and hummed and finally let herself relax, she let her guard down.

And when someone, especially a klutz like Lillie, let's her guard down just about anything could happen.

She could trip.

Or fall.

Or even get a door to the face.

Before she knew what was happening a door to her left swung open and gave her a kiss on the face. No, it made out with her face and he was sent backwards for the second time that day.

"OW!" She screamed, both in surprise and pain. Her hand went to her face and her eyes stayed wide.

She looked up. Whoever had hit her had his hand on the doorknob. She could see it. But something wasn't right about the hand. It didn't look… human. It looked more like an animal. Not even that, it looked unreal. Like a cartoon.

Her brow furrowed until the figure stepped out. For a moment they just stared at each other. He was tall, that was what she gathered at first glance. And he was skinny. Not willowy, more like starved. His ribs could be seen subtly poking out of his sides and his stomach was deflated and caved in. He was covered in dark and light brown fur that looked clean, but for the most part shaggy. Or maybe that was the black patches that looked like coal dust on his fur. Or maybe it was just burnt hair. He had large paws and claws. And his face was mostly a large pointed muzzle, nose, eyes and two very long ears.

She waited for him to say something as she sat there, holding her face with her hands. But instead all he did was pull out a picket sign from behind his back, from where he got it she couldn't tell. But as her eyes scanned it, her temper that she thought had gone away came raging back.

_Sorry. No autographs right now._

And thus Lillie snapped.

* * *

**So, who is that person who hit her (though it may be **_**very**_** obvious)? And I want to say a super duper thanks AGAIN to **_**AnimationNut**_** for the fabulous ideas. Oh and here are your cookies **_**StarInk10 **_**and **_**AnimationNut**_**… but why I won't say (mwahahahahhahahah! XD ) Don't wana ruin the story! **

**And a shout out to **_**StarInk10**_**, yes I will put Martin in. The next chapter I will make sure that he is in it and get's his fair share of lines (I love him too, so that's easy enough!)**

**And like it always is, I would love love love input and new ideas! So R&R and expect a new chapter soon!**


	9. The Last Run of the Day

**I felt so bad about the late update that I decided to do one early. For you! Anyway in this chapter I finally introduce Martin the Martian (see! I do listen to requests!) and Wile E. Coyote. Just a shout out to ****sora-chan, I will be including Bugs and Daffy in the next chapter! So read away! And enjoy! **

**P.S. check the bottom. There is a form that you can fill out if you want a character of your own to be in the story. It could be temporary or even permanent! So check that out! Ok. Now go ahead and read!**

* * *

Wile E. Coyote hadn't meant to slam the door into her face. He hadn't even known anyone was there. He had been coming from a meeting with some of the floor managers and directors reading over his script. He didn't really know why they even bothered, he wasn't allowed to change anything on the paper. He could change a few lines if he wanted. But the impalements, burnings, trips, falls, splats, and other such tortures were permanent.

So overall his day hadn't been so good. It was never too good. The idea of being hurt wasn't appealing, and being hurt intentionally, with the prospect of having to redo scenes and get hurt once more wasn't the best either.

And to top it off, no one on the set cared. Road Runner came out with a scratch and had the paramedics on his heels. But he came out and no one so much as glanced his direction, maybe just to criticize his work or complain about his timing.

But it wasn't like he always had bad days. On a good day (one where he might not have had to film or never got to the torture scenes) he might have just opened the door.

But today hadn't been a good one, so he had swung it open with as much force as possible, hoping to abuse the wall.

And on a good day he might have helped the girl he hit up, or maybe just apologized. But today hadn't been a good day. So instead he brushed off the eager 'fan', something very scarce for him it seemed. Or at least, he thought he had brushed off an eager 'fan'. So when he had just held out a sign and apologized that he wasn't giving any autographs today he expected the girl to just shake her head sadly and get up. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The girl screamed, hell burning behind her eyes.

He held up another sign and gave her a confused and annoyed look. _I beg your pardon?_

"YOU'RE SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! REALLY!"

_ Cant. I don't have time._

"I DON'T WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

_Why are you yelling at me then?_

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you need a little refreshing. A little bit of a reminder. Ok then, let me just help you get your memory back. YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A DOOR!"

Wile looked from the door to her face, then back to the door, then to her face again. Then he tentatively reached behind his back once more. _Oops_.

Lillie just stared at him in shock. Oops? That was all he had to say? Oops? She was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when another voice came from behind her.

"Excuse me, earth creature. I happen to be searching for the back entrance. I have gotten lost and none of your paper navigating systems are helping me."

She turned and stared at a short… thing. He was wearing a strange outfit, what seemed to be a modern day Spartan gear, but under the helmet was nothing. Just a shadow with two large eyes. In his hands he held a map, which was strangely upside down. She was about to tell him that she hardly knew her way around either. That or she was going to hug him for not asking if she wanted-

"I'll give you a my name on a piece of paper written by my own hand that you may worship if you do choose to assist."

Never mind.

"AAAH!" She let out a scream of frustration, throwing her hands in the air. And then stormed off.

"What was that about?" Martin asked, confused. Wile just shrugged.

* * *

"Ok Max. This is officially the worst day I have had so far." She sat on top of Max's desk with her fourth cup of tea in hand.

"Well I know what would make you all better!"

"Please, tell me."

"Ok but first please take a tissue, love."

"Why?"

Max took a box of Kleenex from a desk drawer and handed it to Lillie. "Because your nose is bleeding."

"Perfect." She took out a few, holding them to her face and then pinching at her nose in an attempt to stop it.

"What happened anyway?"

"Long story. Anyway, good news?"

"Oh, right." She put the box back into the drawer and took out a notebook. She flipped it open to a page and Lillie could vaguely see that dates and times were written all over the page. Max scanned it with her eyes and then triumphantly jabbed her finger somewhere in the middle of the paper. "Here we are! I got you a date! With Samuel Dean!"

"What! For when?" She hopped of the desk to look over Max's shoulder.

"Well, he is a rather busy man. And I was aiming for the earliest time he could do. But that happens to be in three and a half weeks."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry sorry." She looked at all the people around who had heard her outburst and were looking over. She glared at them and they turned back to their computers. "What?" She whispered. "Why?"

"Well, he is one of the chief instructors here. He has a desk job but he sort of runs this whole block."

"I thought Minerva did that."

"She runs almost everything. He just works under her as sort of her 'eyes and ears'."

"So then why would I go out with Minerva's stooge?"

"Because." She put the book in front of Lillie's face. "You disserve this. And it's not like he _likes_ being a stooge. It's just his job."

"I guess…."

"And besides, what could really go wrong. You have three weeks to plan an outfit, talk to the mirror, practice smiling-"

"You've put in some thought into this, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Lillie chuckled and then hopped back up onto the desk. It was true she needed a break. And three and a half weeks was more then enough time to make herself presentable. She could even practice walking in heels. "Fine. Three and a half weeks it is." She took teh tissue off her nose and was happy to see that it had stopped bleeding. Maybe the day was picking up again.

"Yay!" Mac whispered. She put a check and a small note in the book and then threw it back into the drawer. "Good for you. Do you want to meet him before the date?"

"Nah. I don't really have time anyway. And I'm sure he has that same problem."

"Fine. Blind date it is. I think he'll appreciate that though, he is busy. And during this time of the year with he most tourism, he'll be especially busy."

"Yeah, I understand it. Money doesn't really fall down from the sky for me either."

They kept talking after that, and soon her date was forgotten briefly by Max's rambling on about the long weekend.

She hadn't realized that in this job she would get a long weekend, but apparently it was against the law for the leaders of any cooperation to give time off for their employees. And apparently they were only allowed Christmas, Easter, Passover and Thanksgiving off. And one long weekend. That apparently was just a few days.

"So how many days do we get off?" She asked max, looking at a calendar on her desk.

"Three. Usually we're in work seven days a week. But we get Sunday off and then Monday and Tuesday as well."

"Ok. Good. I don't know what I'm going to do though for those days. I'd never want to spend it with my parents."

"My parents are toting me back to England. It's only three days, I don't understand why I have to spend the money on tickets and baggage when I'm only going up for three days."

"At least your parents are easy on you."

"Hardly. Like I said, they're separated. So they make me go to their two separate houses. The worst is that my mother lives in London while my dad is in the countryside. So I have one day to spend before I pack up and move somewhere else and then have to pack up and leave."

"Ooh. Sorry."

"Yeah, well that was why I got this job here." Max sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I hoped being near my so called 'idols' would take my mind off my family problems."

"I'm sorry, I forgot who they were. I know you told me but… over the weeks it's sort of blanked."

"No problem. You know what I'll tell you everything about them later. Names, episodes, everything."

"Sounds good." Lillie looked down at her watch. "I might just pack up now and leave. I don't have any more work. That meeting was my last coffee run of the day."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." She hopped off the desk and walked down the isles of desks toward the door. All she wanted was to find her way out of this confusing place and then hop on a train and leave. And maybe she could actually catch the train this time. She walked through the double doors and out of the office rooms, heading back to one of the main hallways. There were enough exits around that she would eventually bump into one. She took a rght hoping it would bring her to one by chance. It did. The door looked like the gates of heaven to her by now. And she was about to sprint out, ready to taste that sweet air when reality came back. Reality being an annoying voice of a man behind her who sounded like he had ran miles.

"Miss Winters!" She turned. A Small pudgy man was chasing after her. He had on a white shirt and a baby blue tie and was panting. His face was beet red after, what she thought, was him running after her. She wondered how far he had to have run to catch her, and for how long he had been following her, or at least trying to find her.

"May I help you?" She said through her teeth, trying hard not to lash out.

"Hi. I'm Nick Lipinski, I work on the set."

"Um. Hi?"

"Mrs. Summit sent me to tell you that you had one last run of the day."

"What!" She drew her hand over her face and let out a frustrated whine. "But I was done for the day."

"Sorry, Miss. But after this I guarantee that you will be."

"Ok. Whose it for, how many and what do they want." Nick was so out of breath that all he could do was hand her a clipboard he had been holding. She took it and scanned the list. It was the strangest one she had seen yet. All of the drinks were specific, but almost too specific. Like adding the right amount of sugar to something. Making sure this wasn't added for 'safety purposes'. And then vegetables in coffee? She shook it off and stared at the list some more. It was long, that was the other issue. There had to be at least thirty, maybe more, beverages listed. And at such a late time. She checked her watch. It was already 6:00 at night. And although coffee did make sense, some of the drinks with the amount of sugar or whatever the heck else were strange for that time.

She looked down at the bottom and her eyes narrowed in complete confusion. It was familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on that name. She looked back up at Nick who was still panting.

"Um, Mr. Lipinski?"

"Yes?" He wiped his brow.

"Ok, I understand the orders. No matter how strange." She muttered the last part, and then addressed him directly again. "The only trouble I'm having is with _who_."

"And why would that be? I thought it was obvious enough."

"Not really. Sorry. Just one question."

"Alright. Shoot."

She looked back at the page to make sure her pronunciation was correct. Then she looked back up and turned the clipboard toward him, placing her index finger on the name.

"Who are the Looney Tunes?"

* * *

**Duh duh duh! I thought that last part was good. Not only has she gotten accidentally abused by them twice in a day but she also yelled at them (something completely new in their case) and now she has to deliver coffee to them. Her life sucks. So right now, if you think your life sucks, think again. And just say, "Wow! Am I lucky! I could end up like Lillie!" That's what I've said to myself many times.**

**Anyway, the next chapters going to be good. Of course with her finally having to confront the Toons. That's bad enough. But there is also that issue of who's on the set as well. Look back to chapter one and you can read all about the people the toons hate and who might get in Lillie's way. Of course we all know by now that if they do they had better just say their prayers.**

**So as usual R&R. Here is a list of what I need suggestions for.**

**1. ****What are the Toons going to do when they see who it is?**

**2. ****What is Lillie going to do for that matter?**

**3. ****What kind of trouble will go on in the studio?**

**Stuff like that.**

**Alright. Go ahead. Cookies for suggestions. And brownies for ones that I use (which is usually all. LOL!)**

**Bye! And watch out for the next chapter!**

**P.S. Who do you want to see more of in the next chapter or further on in the story. Give me suggestions and I will use them.**

**P.P.S The next chapter will have many people in it. Many with just a few lines, some who will stay throughout the _entire story!_ If you want a character of your own to be featured then put it in the comments. I will need these descriptions.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height (Just tall or short is fine):**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Personality Type:**

**Job in a Studio (This is just what they would most likely do dealing with personality. Something like a floor manager, a script writer, a posh business man/woman, a camera person, such and such):**

**Fill this out as soon as you can. I wont really close it because the more people the better. And just remember, your characters part could be big or small depending on how they fit into the story. So be specific. You can even add things like who would he/she most likely be friends with? Would she be on the dark side (Minerva) or would she team with Lillie against the evil. **

**Let me just say that evil is fun. And I really really need evil peeps. So if you make him/her evil, I'll be more apt to use them!**

**I'ite! See ya! And submit your ideas in the comments section ASAP!**


	10. The Real Villian

**Read the chapter and then read below to see **_**all **_** the people that won, but whose characters have not yet been included. And sorry this chapter is a bit rushed. I had lots of characters to include in a very short amount of time. Next one will be longer and I will have more writing time to perfect it. Enjoy! **

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Look, I know your upset, but please don't give yourself a concussion. I wasn't trained with first aid skills, you know." Max looked over her shoulder nonchalantly at the short woman behind her who was currently slamming her head into the wall with every 'no'. "And besides, what reason is there for you to be upset. I mean really? You're being ridiculous and immature."

"No, I'm being sensible." She gave her head one last connection to the wall, emitting a satisfying bang on the painted surface. She rubbed her forehead and sat down in front of Max, who was hiding behind a newspaper. "Look, the Loco Tunes-"

"Looney Tunes."

"Whatever! We don't really get along too well. Our history is less then friendly and our meetings always end in disaster."

"Hold on," Max folded up the paper and placed it down on the desk. "What do you mean by, meetings?"

"You know, when you see people."

"Uh huh, but meetings is a plural word."

"Yeah, so?"

"You've only told me one time the two of you met, and that was in the streets on your first day." Max leaned in closer and gave Lillie an interrogational glare. "Care to tell."

"Look, Max, it isn't that serious. Yes, I saw then more then once."

"Was one of those times when you came back looking like you rolled in mud?"

"Yes…"

"And you said that you had bumped into 'some guy'."

"Yeah." Lillie looked at Max's face, now seething. "Look, I'm sorry. You have a right to be mad."

"Oh, I know I do." She combed through her hair and waited for Lillie to continue.

"But I wasn't lying. I didn't have any idea of who it was."

Max stared at her for a few more seconds, her eyes thin slits. Then she pointed one manicured finger in her direction. "Swear to it."

Lillie's hand flew to her heart as she raised her right hand in the air. "Scouts honor."

Max let a small smile return to her face. "Fine. And I suppose that the other times were similar."

"Completely. So as you can see, we don't really…" She searched for the right words, then clasped her fingers together, holding them up to Max in demonstration. "…Click."

"That's understandable. But darling, you have to remember that it's a two sided coin here."

"How is it a two sided coin? They slammed into me."

"Well, you did scream at them, didn't you?"

"…I guess…"

"There you go." She stood and walked over to start water for tea. "Two sided coin."

Lillie just sighed in response and looked down at the list of coffees that she needed to retrieve. She should have left already, she might have gotten half done, but her hopes had long been crushed, and she had found lately in the last few weeks that misery made getting coffee very hard. And with orders like these. The orders weren't really the hard parts. And now that she really looked it wasn't actually the most terrible list she had gotten. All the orders seemed to be from generally the same store, one that wasn't too far away, ten minutes at most. And she wasn't the one making the drinks.

But still, even if the list was simple, it was the thought of standing in front of a large crowd of people who all had something against her. Even if she hadn't confronted most of them, it still unnerved her.

"I yell so much, and I still hate attention." She muttered.

"What was that, Lillie?"

"Nothing." She looked up at Max who was slowly returning with a mug of steaming liquid. "Look, I have to get going. I'm probably going to leave afterwards. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. And good luck."

"Thanks." She opened the door to leave when Max called her name once more, making her turn. "Yeah?"

"Relax." Max told her with a smile. "No one can hold a grudge forever."

Lillie offered a small smile back and then left.

Max chuckled. The girl was strange all right. Headstrong as a bull, but strange. She finished off the last of her tea and was about to leave for her desk when something caught her eye. "Hello." She muttered. "Did Lillie forget you?" It was a sheet of paper, just one, and it was sitting on the table underneath the discarded newspaper, the corner of it just sticking out from beneath. She took hold of the corner and dragged it out from underneath, holding it up to have a better look at it.

Not much was there. Just a few lines on the bottom of totals and how much this and that would cost. But only one order was labeled. "It must have been an extra sheet." She mumbled once again. Shrugging, she gathered the newspaper under her arm and was about to leave when she looked over the paper one last time. Her eyes grew wide as she read the name on the paper. "Oh no." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please God, let Lillie not lose her temper." She prayed with false hope. But she knew all to well that if Lillie didn't bring the coffee, then Veronixa Mildrew would lose her mind. And if Lillie were to do the same, with Mildrew of all people, Hell was destined to break loose.

One of the many studios in the Warner Brothers company lot was always up and running. Someone was always filming something and everyday a few of them would go on air. Sets were placed and refurbished, floors were swept and food tabled rolled in, everyone was put into there designated positions and scripts were handed out and read till the lines stuck like flies and honey. And at night it got even worse.

After a long days work of filming, cleaning, momorizing and yelling at the top of their lungs the entore cast and crew of the show being filmed was cranky and wanted nothing more then to go home.

"Whata ya mean, five more minuthhs?" Daffy yelled at one of the floor managers. "Ive been shthot five times already!"

"Sorry Mr, Duck, but we'll be done soon." The nervous man stuttered.

"Sthoon! Sthoon is not now, buddy boy."

"Aww, just give the man a break, doc!" Bugs complained. "We all wana go home."

"Yeah." Sylvester voiced from the set next to theirs.

"D-d-d-d-def-ef-d-def yeah!" Porky added giving up on the lengthy word.

"Listen, all of you, I promise you can all go home soon. But we need one more shot."

"Awwww"

"Come one."

"I say- I say- I say you said that five minutes ago, son."

The chorus of complaints went on before everyone returned grumpily to their stations.

Alicia Sally Keys was one of them. Not an actress though, just a camera woman deprived of sleep and needing food. He twirled at her white blond hair, not before tying it up and rubbing at her eyes. She was starting to regret this job. She had gotten out of college just a year ago, and jobs were hard to come by. She had landed this one by chance. Her friend, one who had it worse then her, had hooked her up with one. She looked around, finally spotting the Noelle Ross.

Noelle Ross was herself still in school At 24 years old she was just one years older then Alicia. Alicia remembered the day that the company had offered the young film student an internship, an opportunity she wouldn't pass up for the world. They had stuck her with the job of janitor. And no matter how hard she had tried, she never left the position. That was three years ago.

Alicia waved sadly at Noelle, who waved back and then returned to sweeping the floor. "Hey! Janitor! Back to work! You too camera girl, I don't need any more distractions tonight." Sam yelled at the two girls.

"Sam, we're doing out jobs. Why don't you go do yours." _Whatever it is. _ She thought.

"Just get back to work." He said, before leaving to make a beeline for the snack table.

Alicia just shook her head. What was that guys job anyway?

"What do you think his job is?" A high pitched voice whispered from beside her. Alicia let out a scream and turned. "Noelle! Do you mind not sneaking up on me, it's late and I'm tired."

"Yeah, well guess what. If you haven't noticed, were all tired. K?" Noelle flicked at her raven bangs and gave Alicia a sarcastic stare with her unnaturally green eyes. "Besides, you heard the man, were going home after this shot."

"Yeah, well he's said that too many times already. Trust me, we might be pulling another all night here again."

Noelle just shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't affect me. I could leave now if I wanted." She checked her watch. "I was thinking of turning in early anyway."

"You think this is early?"

"Well, that depends. What is early for this company, if you consider what late is."

"That's true."

"And besides, you know I'm going to end up staying anyway. You need the company when you have no one to talk to."

"Yeah, and Minerva would have a heart attack if I so much as looked at them over the lense of a camera."

Noelle waved the comment off. "It's not her you have to worry about. What about Veronixa."

Alicia shuddered. "Ok, point taken. Now go sweep the floor of something. I have to get back to work."

"You know, I am older then you. So you shouldn't be bossing me around."

"JUST GO!" Noelle just smiled and laughed, walking back to find something she could sweep or mop and Alicia rolled her eyes, returning to her camera for another shot of 'rabbit season, duck season.'

When Lillie had first stepped into the company she had met Minerva Summit. And she had concluded a few things about her. First off, Minerva was mean. That much had been obvious. Second, she knew what she was doing. She knew she was mean and instead of shrugging the idea off offensively, she embraced it, knowing full well what she was doing. And third, she didn't like her. But that was fine, because Lillie didn't care much for her either.

Lillie had figured that much out of a first impression. And as the days went by she figured out more and more ways to detest the woman.

The problem was that she had met only a _mean_ woman. She hadn't necessarily met an _evil_ woman. Minerva was 'evil' in her own ways, that was for sure. But she wasn't drastic in them. She kept her actions subtle and snuck around the rules, finding loopholes that we never even knew existed. And when they didn't she just made them herself. And one of those loopholes happened to be who she hired. And she had hired Veronixa Mildrew.

Veronixa shouldn't have been allowed in the company. She shouldn't have been allowed in the outside world. Her record reached halfway across the state filled with times of drug use, shoplifting, car jacking. And the attempted murder was the icing on the cake.

But Minerva liked her because of that. The first day she had seen the young woman's records her eyes had bulged. She had pointed at one of the offences and gave Mildrew a questioning look. Mildrew simply took the folder and stared at the words that had been highlighted. _Attempted Murder_. She had given the paper back with a shrug. "My college roommate," her voice was ice cold but unnaturally smooth. She flipped her raven hair and stared at Minerva. Her red eyes (what she had explained as a simple birth defect and nothing more) looked venomous next to her dark hair and paper white skin. "She wouldn't share her perfume."

"And so you tried to kill her? Miss Mildrew that is a serious offence."

"Eh. What can I say? My word is law."

Minerva had smiled at that and had accepted the woman as part of their 'family'. She was an overnight terror. Rumors began the next day when the woman was spotted wearing a long black dress and gloves to match, patrolling the isles like a vulture. Some said she was a vampire, the red eyes, pale skin and way she dressed. Others were convinced that she was some sort of demon. But in the end it was concluded that she was just a creepy woman who should be avoided. And avoid her they did.

That night especially nobody even dared go near her as she walked through the studio, her eyes scanning every piece of space they could. By her side was her ever so loyal sidekick, Felix Long. Felix was in no ways evil. Just a 20 year old college kid who was eager for anything labeled with his name. The man was as selfish as it got and was the definition of a weasel. His appearance didn't help much. He only stood at a height of 5 foot 3, his face was pointy, with a long nose to top it off. His skin held a pasty look to it and his bright red hair was always uncombed, unwashed and unkempt. He was the only one who never seemed threatened by Veronixa, but maybe that was because of his IQ levels. He just tagged along at her heels like a lost puppy, his greedy eyes scanning the room with her.

Today though, he was no where in sight. His shift had ended earlier than usuall which left everyone in the area even more vulnerable of the wrath of what they called the 'double team'. Sort of an anti batman and robin that was Minerva and Mildrew.

* * *

"Thank you so much." Lillie gushed at the man who was operating the counter. Their store had closed just a few minutes prior to their arrival, and after much banging on the windows and a lengthy explanation of just _whom_ the coffee was for he had let her in and had made everything himself.

"No problem, Miss." His heavy Boston accent getting heavier from his annoyance. "Jes' don't make 'dis a regular thing. Okay?"

"No no no, of course not. Wouldn't think of it." She left the coffee shop, heading back to the studio in a frenzy. This order was not one she was looking forward too. She was sure Max was right, no one could hold a grudge for that long. But that was the initial problem. _It hadn't been that long_. She had pissed at least ten of them off that day, her yelling reaching an all time high. And a few hours time between people was not enough time to fully forget about past grudges.

She was almost certain that this one would not be forgotten.

She sighed to herself as she pulled the company car into the lot once more and balanced the coffee trays on her arms. She stumbled precariously through the lot door, closing it behind her with her foot. In front of her were sets. Too many to see and everyone of them was occupied by someone she had met that day. And had yelled at. She took one more deep breath, muttering "courage" to her self. And then with a heavy heart but a head held high, she walked into the lot.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that should about do it!" The floor manager shouted. "Coffee at the break table in back, for those who want it. Our coffee girl should be returning with the orders you placed in any moment."

"Thank god." Mumbled Bugs as he walked to the back. He needed a break. All he could do at the moment was reminisce about the approaching vacation. It was only two days away, Saturday to Monday of nothing but rest and relaxation. He sighed again.

**Thinking about the vacation?** Wile E Coyote asked, holding up a picket sign.

"Yeah. Hey that should be good fer you! And Daffy. A break from explosions, huh?"

"A break!" Daffy butted in. "Please! Our bad luck fphollows us like the plague!"

Wile E nodded in agreement and sunk lower down into the chair.

"Aw, it's not that bad."

"Yes, earthling, I believe it is." Martin the Martian added, coming in and struggling to get into the chair, finally succeeding. "I get flattened like a panned cake on and off script."

"You're one of the lucky ones." Yosemite Sam said crossing his arms.

"Boys boys calm down!" Granny took her place in a chair and looked around at the staff still scrambling to clean up the sets.

"But itths true!" Sylvester whined. "Look at him! Good luck, girlphriend, loved by America."

"Well, he just got lucky with me." Lola leaned over Bugs' shoulder and looked at the other cast members.

"Exactly what were sawing!" Elmer said, finally looking over. "Luck!"

"Um excuse me?" A timid voice broke up their argument. All of the toons, in the conversation or not, looked over, and saw someone that they knew very well. A coy grin grew on all their faces.

"Well well well!" Daffy said, sauntering over. "Look who decided to drthrop in!"

"Listen," Lillie placed the trays on a table next to her. "I'm just here to deliver coffee. Not to get scolded."

"I'm thorry, but don't you thort of detherve that?"

"I'm sorry, didn't I get slammed in the face by every one of you."

"Touchy!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past Daffy who simply sniggered. "Whatever opinion you have of me, keep it duck. But I'm going home. It's too late to argue." She stormed past the other toons and towards the exit. She was dreading leaving as it was, with no car, just the one she used for coffee runs that was supplied to her by the company, she would have to walk home again. And it was late and far.

She walked towards the exit and was about to leave for the second time that night. And for the second time that night, she was stopped.

"Who!" Said a very loud, cool voice. "Forgot my coffee?"

LLLLLLLL

Mildrew had wanted a cup of coffee. That was all. She found the task to be one of little effort and no brain power. So when she walked over to the station and found that not coffee of hers was there she had done two things. First she had questioned the matter, out loud, to herself. Then she had blamed the duck.

Maybe it was because he was there. Or maybe it was his state of vulnerability. But before he had time to think her slender fingers had encircled his neck and her ice could gaze met his.

"Duck." She had cooed in a dangerous way. "Do you have any idea of where it is? Hrm?"

"Uhm. No." His strangled voice said, then with a timid smile he added. "But I know where it isn't."

She gave an emotionless laugh in response. "Cute. You think you're just so funny, don't you?" Her grip tightened.

"Hey! Lady! Ya think we can talk this over?" Bugs walked over, bust backed up after she gave him a fierce glare.

"Listen here, _duck_. You do know what happens around here when I am displeased, right? I give my word. And my word is- OOF!" A sharp elbow knocked her off balance as someone much shorter pushed her away and loosened her grip enough for Daffy to slip out and run behind bugs. Mildrew turned and almost laughed. The girl who had attempted heroics was tiny, just a short pathetic girl with a glare on her face. "Oh, hello? And who would you be?"

"I'm the person who forgot you're coffee."

Mildrew's face fell. "What?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard that. I'm just trying to process it." She gave Lillie a sneer and clasped her fingers together slowly. "You do know what you just did, don't you?"

"Not really."

"And… you do know who I am right?" Mildrew waited for a pathetic apology. For the girl to get down on her knees and beg forgiveness, that she not be publically ridiculed, or worse. But the girl just glared harsher and sidestepped closer to the toons, all of whom were giving her a wide eyed stare.

"I know that you are a over dramatic bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants around here." She paused to take in Mildrew's dumbfounded expression before continuing. "I also know that you think you can take control of anyone by acting all high and mighty. Well, guess what. Now you've met your match. So frankly I don't know who you are. And I don't really wasn't to . But if you take out on others what I've done again, don't expect me to act like I care." Then, with a slight smile towards Daffy, who was looking at her like a little kid does a superhero, and with one last leer at Mildrew, Lillie stormed out the door to leave for the night.

There was some awkward silence after that. Then everyone grabbed their coffee's and left, leaving only Veronixa in the darkening set. She continued to stare at the door, not sure whether to believe what was going on and whether or not to react. Finally she gave a casual flip of her hair and a smile to the direction the girl had left.

"Alright. You want to test me. Fine. But don't expect that I wont fight back."

And then she left, her gears already turning with enough ideas to kill.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I would now just like to give a thank you cookie to everyone who sent in villains. They were all so… evil! And an extra thank you and congratulations to ****PeacefullyCrazy and Rozen14. Both of these villains were amazing and will fit perfectly into the story. For everyone who wasn't chosen, don't worry, there will be plenty of other chances. I already have about 10 more contest OC's in mind. And I'll try to pick them from different people each time, so everyone has a chance. **

**But besides villains, other OC's really stood out that were sent to me. So thanks you and congradualtions to Pedro-IS-Madi12 for Alicia Sally Keys and Rozen14 for Noelle Ross.**

**And the last character I added was a bit last minute. Mostly because I was at such a dilemma of what villain (girl) to choose. But in the end they both stood out as people who could turn a place such as Warner Brothers Studio into the Seventh Circle of Hell. So a thank you to Trunksymia for her character Kylieda (pronounced k-eye-lee-da) Warumono. But before everyone explodes and says that it was unfair and I could only choose one, let me explain. I got many characters but not one of them helped work the money at Warner Brothers (I thought at least one villain would). And I needed a character who would work as a sort of treasurer of the department. So this character, I decided, would be perfect for the job. She wont be shown until a few chapters in the future though.**

**But like I said, everyone will have plenty of time to think of new OC's. I take new ones all the time, and if it isnt part of a contest I usually add them in. SO if anyone spontaneously comes up with someone who would improve the story, just send it in through either the comments section or through email. And I will be glad to use it. **


	11. Rule 1: Never Trust Veronixa

**Sorry this one took so long! I had a huge bout of writers block! But I'm still going. This chapter begins the revenge of Veronixa. What? You didn't think she'd just sit there and let a lowly coffee girl win, did you? Anyway read the bottom after this faithful followers. For I shall need your help writing the next chapter! Ok! Onto the story!**

* * *

The next morning was one of misery. Before it was her time to get up a slight shower began, sprinkling the ground everywhere around. It was light so it didn't seem to be much of a problem. Of course it did present a huge problem to Lillie who walked to work every day. But this was nothing new to her. She was Lillie, and so nothing ever went her way.

She found out that later in the morning after she was showered and dressed. She had woken up a bit earlier so she could have at least an hour to herself. She sat on her couch, her legs curled up by her side and a bowl of cereal in her hands. Over the sound of her crunching she listened to the perky weather woman, the one with a car and a roof over her head all day, talk about how the rain would stop some time during the day. But it would start again later that night and get much harder. Lillie glanced through the sheer curtains that covered her window and looked at the thin streams of rain already coming down. Maybe she'd ask Max for a ride home, but right now it wasn't a choice of how she'd spend an hour of her morning.

Glancing at the clock she decided to get a head start to work that morning. Maybe if she was lucky the rain would stop by the time she was out the door. She got off her rather comfortable spot on the couch and started cleaning all of the breakfast dishes. While she scrubbed away at the bowl her mind wandered to different and happier places, like the long weekend that was approaching. Today was Friday after all. And even though her day had hardly started, in just 24 hours she would be on her couch once again eating breakfast and not having to get up.

That idea, along with plans of getting together with friends and sleeping in actually allowed her to be chipper that morning. Even when she slipped on her high heels, the shoes of the devil she called them, she stayed fairly happy. She grabbed an umbrella from the closet, adjusted her white blouse and black pencil skirt, and then headed out the door.

The rain had started to let up a bit. Of course the promise that it would get worse looked like it was to be kept. The sun hadn't shown itself yet and the cover of dark clouds was not going to move, spreading across a long distance of sky. Not one piece of blue was showing in the sky.

The dismal sky did nothing to dampen her mood, but it did make her mind drift from thoughts of long weekends in bed to that of the woman she had spoken to the other night. No, not spoken to. Shouted at. It had been strange. She never had liked any of those people, the duck being one of them. But seeing someone abuse them like that had seemed so wrong. And although she was someone that even she considered harsh she was not a heartless person. And so she had helped. The woman had had no right and in her opinion needed to be stopped. What was even stranger to her that she had seen no one else help out in the studio. They had all seen what was going on, the duck certainly had yelled loud enough to draw attention, and yet no one had done anything to help. Not even any of the toons had done anything. They had just stood there and stared in what seemed to be fear.

So she had done what she did. She felt no sympathy for the duck. It had merely been her moral code to help others in need and nothing more. And the duck had seemed to be awfully grateful; everyone else had seemed to be as well. And the way they had looked at her was something she hadn't exactly cared for. She had never felt comfortable with the whole groveling thing. Not that she had been at all comfortable with glares either. It was something she was very accustomed too since everyone she knew said that she delivered them often. But that woman s glare had been… different.

Her own glares were something filled with rage and sometimes, for a particular person, a bit of hate. But never had she seen a glare like that. It had been filled with more then hate. And it didn't even have to do with the color of her eyes, a deep bloody red. Although that definitely was a creepy part of it, it wasn't what had truly made Lillie worry. What had made her worry was the fact that the women's glare had been filled with something she had never seen before. A promise.

But what that promise was exactly she wasn't sure, and to tell the truth she didn't exactly want to stay and find out.

But by the time she had thought about what the promise might have been she was already at the studio, and so thoughts about promises vanished and thoughts of work and long weekends returned to her mind.

* * *

"I still can't believe that happened!"

"I still can't believe you're still thinkin' about it!" Bugs replied as he and Daffy made their way to work. They had decided to carpool that day, fining it unnecessary to take individual cars. A few other toons sat in the back joining into the conversation every so often.

"Yeah, well it wasn't like I exphpected it to happen. She jutht jumped in out'a nowhere!"

"And she hates you." Added Sylvester from the back, numbly.

"Yeah! And she- Hey!"

"Well I say- I say it is true, son. She does."

"Well she hates you too ifph you didn't notice." Daffy added with a bit more scorn in his voice.

"Now now boys." Granny, who had stayed quiet for most of the ride while she had been mostly content with her knitting finally spoke up. "Hate is a very strong word." She put her knitting in her small purse, somehow fitting it all in, and then snapped it shut with an audible _click_. "I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you."

"Shphe does, Granny!" Sylvester pleaded, spitting. "Honespht!"

"Well, what could you have possible done to the poor dear?"

"Umm…" The car was soon silent as everyone started counting on their fingers all of the times they had slammed her in the face with a door, spilled hot coffee on her and put her in the middle of a situation involving everybody's favorite witch, Veronixa.

But to Granny the silence was a clear cut message that they had in fact done something to the 'poor dear'. "I'm waiting." She said impatiently.

"Weeeelll…" Daffy started as if stepping on china. "We might havph…"

"Accidentally." Bugs put in.

"Yeah, yeah. Accthidentally…" He searched for the right words to put in.

Wile, who hadn't made his presence known since they got into the car held up a sign in a bored manner. _We hit her in the face with a door._

"You did what!" Granny cried.

_And spilled hot coffee on her. _He looked around the car before holding up another sign. _Did I miss anything?_

"We m-m-m-mi-mi-might have al-also lowered her re-repu-repu-repu pride." Porky added, giving up on some of the more difficult words.

"Thaths true." Sylvester tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah. Dephinitally true."

"Boys!" Granny scolded, folding her arms.

"What!" The chorus came from everyone in the vehicle.

"I'm surprised at you! You didn't even _try_ to make amends?"

"Well, not to defend ourselves or notin', but she wasn't really a seetheart either." Bugs put in. He stopped at a red light and took the few seconds he had to lean around the back seat to look at the other toons currently car pooling with him. "I mean, how did she treat you guys, honestly?"

There was silence throughout the car as people recounted exactly what had happened.

"Well…" Porky began slowly. "I g-g-g-g-uess that she tr-tr-treated us unfairly."

"Unfairly!" Sylvester cried. "She screamed in our fphases!"

"Yeah!" Daffy chorused. "And denied my perfphect autograph!"

"Now that I think about it, she did the same ta me!" Bugs said quietly.

_And me! _The sign said as Wile put in his own part.

"And me!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

The cries were heard throughout the car as everyone agreed that they too had been shut down for the simple request of an autograph. And for the next few minutes ideas were passed around as to why that might have been.

"Jealosthy." Daffy stated as if it was the only answer that could have made sense.

"Naw, I bet, I say, I bet she's just shy."

"Shthy? You call that shthy?"

"I say, I say son I was just makin' a suggestion!"

"M-m-maybe she's n-n-n-ner-ner-ner anxious." Porky said.

Bugs listened to all of the suggestions and observations as he finally pulled into the parking lot. He slowly inched forward passed the guard station where, after a thorough look at his ID, the guard, this one named Samuel as it said on his nametag, allowed them to go through. It took a few minutes to find a parking space, but it wasn't as difficult as other days. Carpooling did allow for better space saving and most of them never understood why it wasn't done more often.

Bugs clicked the ignition off and listened to the motor slowly hum to stop. He turned around to face the group. "Eh, maybe she doesn't know who we are."

The car went silent. Then Daffy started laughing. "Oh, thaths a good one, Bugs ol' pal! Doesn't know us! Ha!"

"I'm not jokin' Daff. I honestly don't think dat the girl knows us!"

"Yeah right. Bugs if theirs one thing I know, its that everyone knows us. We have fans all over the world! People bow before us as we walk along! Who in their right mind would not know who we are?"

* * *

"I don't know who they are!" Lillie shouted at Max in the break room. She had dragged her their just for shouting as Minerva had begun paroling the halls that morning. "I honestly don't! And I know that you're gonna show me and everything soon. And that's fabulous, really. But… you should have seen it!"

"I know, you've told me five times already." Max took a long sip of tea and leaned back. Paul sat next to her after following the two girls into the room.

"Wait, so you have no idea?" He asked.

"NO! And the way they looked at me! God it was embarrassing!"

"Then why'd you do it!"

"Look, I may not like them, but I'm not the spawn of Satan. That's Minerva's job."

"What about Veronixa?"

"Who?"

"The woman who you attacked last night." Max said slowly, a coy smile at her lips.

Lillie waved it off like it was of no importance. "Her? Please, like I'm worried. And to answer you're question, Satan. She's Satan."

"Wow, so we've got Satan and her spawn working in the same building!" Paul sat up and jokingly held out his hands as if to show off a sign. "Satan and her spawn, proof this really is Hell!" Then he leaned closer "Honey, with a motto like that we'd be racking in the money. Maybe you should do that as a job instead. Write all of our ads."

"Mmm, glad to see you think my torture is hilarious." Lillie sat down and buried her face in her hands. "It was… just the way they looked at me! I don't even know who they are and neither do they… but vice versa. Now they think I'm some sort of saint. The way that Duck was staring me down!" She shuddered and leaned farther on the table. "I just don't want to be involved with them. I have to many problems with them while I don't have a clue who they are. I feel like it would get worse if I just knew their names."

"Oh, c'mon, it isn't that bad!"

"Yes, it is." She sighed. "If you only saw what I saw."

"Trust me," Max interrupted. "I wouldn't want to see anything you see. Ever."

"Well, if only you had. God, it was like having my enemy stare at me in happiness. It just felt… wrong. I honestly don't wana be allies with the same people who made me acquaintances with a door."

"Well, hon, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about that. You're banned from ever looking at them. Remember?" Paul raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for a response.

"Of course I remember. It's the one good thing about the place."

"No." Max pouted. "I came here for one reason, and one alone."

"Yes we know. You're fetish."

"IT IS NOT A FETISH!"

Lillie just giggled. "Calm down Maxie, just joking. How about this. If I end up in the hospital because of them you can take my place and have all of the doors slammed into you!"

Max just scowled and stirred her tea. "That wasn't funny either." Then she smiled again. "But it sounds like a deal to me!"

A rapping at the door caught their attention and all heads turned to see Nick Lipinski standing at the door. Lillie rose and smoothed her skirt out and then gave a _I'll just be a minute_ look to her friends. They nodded and turned back to each other, starting up a new and more hushed conversation. Lillie walked up to the door and followed Nick out, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you, Mr. Lipinski?" She asked once the door was closed.

"Yes, well, not me really. But we have more orders for you. Minerva sent me to give them to you. Hold on a moment. They're here… somewhere." He began shuffling through some papers on a desk to their left which she assumed immediately to be his.

"Mr. Lipinski, is that all she sent you for?"

"Yes… that's… about it." He said slowly, still checking for the papers. Finally he located them, drawing them out of the pile with a proud grin and then walking over to her again.

Lillie only brushed back a few stray hairs and attempted to feign innocence. "Oh no reason. Here, I'll take those." She took the papers from him and scanned them over. "Oh, come on!"

"Is there… is there a problem Miss Winters?"

"Not. I'm sorry, it's just… Looney Tunes _again_?"

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

She just sighed and looked Nick in the eye, smiling. "Not at all." _At least not for you_ She thought. "All right! Well thank you, Mr. Lipinski!"

"Oh please, call me Nick."

"Right, of course. Nick it is then. Well, thank you, Nick. I'll just be on my way now. I would just _hate_ to upset Minerva." Then she gave him another sugary sweet smile and turned to walk away.

He stood in the hallway watching her until she reached a set of double doors at the end. There she turned and gave him a thumbs up which he returned gladly. She exited through the doors and kept smiling as they slowly shut closed. Strait after the doors closed though her smile faded quickly.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS SHE KNOWS SOMETHING I KNOW SHE DOES OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND HER SKINNY LITTLE NECK I'M GOING TO-"

"Is everything all right Miss?"

Lillie stopped her ranting to see a male coworker staring at her like she had grown a third eye. The smile came back onto her face in an instant. "Um… yeah! I was… I was just talking… to… the… water cooler."

"Oh… okay." And in a flash he was gone.

She stood there for a moment feeling her head grow hotter. "Talking to the water cooler. Fabulous Lillie. Now you're crazy too." And then she walked away, shielding her face with the papers the whole time.

* * *

Joe's Joe was packed that day, but being a regular seemed to give her an advantage. After a few weeks at the company she had befriended the troubled teen, Melvin, and was happier everyday that she did. He was actually quite a sweet kid. And that day he was even better in her eyes when she walked into the packed store and heard her name called.

"Miss Winters? Miss Winters!"

"Oh, Melvin! Hi!" She brushed past all of the people who all gave her rather nasty looks. Finally she got to the back counter and was face to face with the boy. "Hey Melvin. How are you.

"Great Miss Winters. You?"

"Could be better. Work is hell and life sucks. But other then that-"

"Well, I have something that'll cheer you up!" He reached under the counter and brought out a tray of coffee's. He repeated the process two more times until all three trays of every coffee on her list sat on the counter in front of her."

"Oh, Melvin! How'd you know!"

"We got a call from a woman named Max in advance. She was ordering just one and told me that you'd be stopping by to pick up coffee anyway. She said you wouldn't mind bringing hers."

"Oh, I don't! Not at all! But then how-"

"That was me." He blushed at that." I asked what your order was, you looked like you had been having a bad week. She got the list faxed over by another guy. Lipinski I think."

"Yeah, you got it right. Oh, Melvin thank you!"

"Oh, and one more thing." He handed her another mug, placing it on an empty spot in the three trays. "A chai tea with extra sweetener. On the house."

Lillie could have broke down and cried right there she was so happy. Instead she just gave Melvin a quick hug. "Sweetie, you just about made my day!"

"It was nothing, Miss Winters. Just returning the favor."

"Oh please, it was more then nothing. Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later. Probably tomorrow if I need more coffee from here."

"Alright, see ya!"

"Bye, Melvin."

"Bye!"

She gathered up her coffee trays, something that took two trips in all, and then piled back into the company car. Once she was sure that all the drinks were secure she slowly backed out and exited back onto the main road. As she drove she couldn't help but worry a bit about the condition of the sky above her head. It seemed like the weather woman was right. The clouds were getting darker, and although the rain had stopped for now it didn't look like it was done. In fact, it looked like it was about to get much much worse then what had transpired in the morning. She sped up to try and beat the rain.

She did beat it, but by the time she had parked the car and given the keys back to the lot manager and fathered up the coffee's, stacking them precariously on top of each other, the sky had almost gone black.

"Oh please please please let this be the last run!" She told herself quietly, steeping into the studio. Then she took one last look outside. "And please let Max be able to give me a ride home."

Then she walked into the large room to deliver the coffee's to the people she had been avoiding the most.

* * *

"Weeeeeeel! Look whose back fer more!" Bugs drawled out as the coffee girl placed the coffee's on a table nearby. "What, couldn't stand to be away?"

"No, I simply couldn't bear the thought of never having doors in my face, is all."

Bugs just rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee. "Look, lady. I'm going to be honest with yous." He turned to look at all the other toons who had gathered behind him. They all were staring at the two, the rabbit and the girl. "We are really greatful about what you did, alright."

"Congradulations, you said something nice. What do you want, a gold star?"

"No, but a your welcome or thomthing would do." Daffy butted in.

"Yeah, or what about an I'm thorry for overreacting at everything?" Sylvestor added.

"Yeah. I say, yeah!"

"Indubinintly"

_I agree with that. _Wile's sign read.

Lillie just looked at all of the toons with a raised brow and then sighed. "Fine. You're welcome. And I'm… I'm…"

"Yeeeees?" They all leaned in with smiles that could kill.

"Imsorryforoverreacting." She said in a low fast manner.

"Eh, good enough." Bugs shrugged.

"You realize though that none of this puts us in a 'friends' position." She told him, glaring.

"Oh, trust me doll. I had no plans at all of doing that."

"Good." She turned to leave but then turned back and pointed a finger at the coyote. "Except for you."

_Me?_

"Yeah. I don't in any way apologize for my reaction to you."

_Why!_

"Because, you slammed me with a door."

And then she turned and began to leave. That was until a foul odor reached her nose. "And what about me, hmm mademoiselle? Ah you szure yoo do not wish too punish me in zsome way? We can, how do you zay eey? Kees and make up?" She looked down to see a skunk that went up to her knee smiling in a flirtation way.

She pinched her nose and did everything in her power not to throw up. "No. But your coffee is over there, sir. Why don't you just… leave."

"Ees my passion for your beauty overwhelming you?"

"No, your smell is doing that just fine."

"Fiine fine. I get eet. I shall leeve! But if you ever need a leetle rrrromance!"

"I'll know who not to call. Got it. Great. Okay. BYE!" She was out before he could say anything else.

He didn't seem to be totally disheartened though, he just followed her with his eyes and then waggled his eyebrows. "Weemen. I looooove eet when zay play hard-to-get."

* * *

Veronixa had a plan. It wasn't a particularly evil plan. Well, it was evil. But not her worst. But it was simple and would get the job done. She smiled to herself after she had went back into the studio. She scanned it a few times before her eyes saw what they were looking for. That girl, the one who had forgotten her coffee the other day _and_ had dared to confront her. She was going to get it.

She watched as the young woman was confronted by Pepe le Pew and then quickly ran away. That was her chance.

"You!" She called out. "Hey! You there!" Her voice was slippery and sticky sweet. Lillie tunred and tensed.

"Um. May I help you Miss…?"

"It's Veronixa. Listen We haven't been properly acquainted. I mean we were acquainted but in the most dreadful of ways. I was just awful to you the other day. Simply awful. It's just that… well I've been having a very hard time at work and in my job. I do hope you understand!"

Lillie's features softened and she sighed, relaxing slightly. "Yeah. I do. I've been having the same issue's."

"Oh I'm so glad. I was hoping we could relate. Listen. Now that we're on… slightly better terms, I was hoping that you could do me a favor."

"Oh. Ok. Sure."

"Oh! Goodie! You see, I am just _craving _this one type of coffee. Unfortunately, all the other people are to busy to make a run for me, and I knew after our spat yesterday…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Like you said, we're on better terms right?" Lillie asked, trying to be kind. But a feeling in her gut was nagging her. She didn't quite trust the woman, not after how she had seen her act. But she did understand the whole money job issue… "And besides, it is my job."

"Great. Ok, there's this little coffee store up in a town called Millsburrow, it's a bit of a distance from here. Well, that's a lie. It's about 30 miles away. I know that's a whiles away, but I know that your last run was just delivered."

"Sure. Ok, I'm fine with the drive."

"Great. The store is called The Tightrope Café. The towns so small it'll be easy to find. I just need a venti mocha with two vanilla shots." She fished in her purse and brought out a ten dollar bill." Here, this should be more then enough. Keep the change too, for all the driving."

"No Veronixa, I couldn't."

"Oh please. Buy yourself a coffee or something, okay?"

"Okay, great." Lillie smiled, maybe Veronixa wasn't so bad after all. "I'll just go get the company car and-"

"Oh no!" Veronixa pretended to gasp, covering her 'o' shaped mouth with a black glowed hand, her crimson eyes wide with faux anxiety.

"What!"

"The car was taken by another coworker!" She she removed her hand from her face and smiled. "Don't worry though, I have connections. We'll get you another car! Follow me to the garage, the people ther know me. They'll give you one that's even better then the one you were driving before."

* * *

"A convertible?" Lillie stared at the car and then at Veronixa. "You're making me drive 60 miles in a convertible?"

"Yeah? So?"

"It's supposed to pour!"

Veronixa just laughed, a steely venomous sound. "No silly! The weather report just came in. It isn't supposed to rain until tomorrow afternoon!"

Lillie just looked back at the car, unsure. "Are you… are you positive?"

"Absolutely!"

Lillie let out a heavy breath and got into the topless vehicle. One of the valet's came over and handed her the key. She thanked him politely and then drove out of the parking garage.

"Bye! See you soon!" Veronixa called after her. Lillie waved back and then left.

As soon as she was out of sight her smile tuned back into a sneer. She turned to the valet and straitened out his collar for him, fiving him a seductive grin. "Did you empty out the tank like I asked you to do?" She sad slowly.

"Yes, Miss. She should be able to make it about 25 miles before running out."

"Perfect. And when should the rain be starting? You did look at the weather report right?"

"Yes. In about 45 minutes, maybe an hour. Just a little bit after she's out of gas. Reporters say there's bound to be some major thunder and lightning too."

"And her cell phone?"

The valet fished in his pocket and pulled out a beaten and dented Nokia cellular.

"And how about the top of the car?"

"It's jammed tight. She couldnt pry it open with a pulley if she wanted.

"Oh darling!" Purred Veronixa. "You are just the _greatest_!"

The valet only smiled.

Veronixa smoothed out his collar once more, smirking the whole while. Oh that stupid stupid girl. She was in for the worst night of her life.

* * *

**Okay! I am so sorry for the late update! I tried to make this chapter really good because of it! But it's all up to you to decide if it was good. So was it? Or was it awful. Again, it's you call.**

**Anyway, next chapter, Lillie's stuck. Unless of course a night in shining armor comes to her rescue. Or at least if not in armor then covered in fur?**

**So tell me readers? What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**WHAT WHAT WHAT? LINES? SCENES? EXITING MOMENTS? REACTIONS? IT IS ALLLLLLLL UP TO YOU!**

**Love you all! And happy thinking!**

**R&R&leave ideas!**

**~Galimatias**


	12. Storms, Skip and other Such Misfortunes

**Okay peeps! Everyone seemed so super exited over the last chapter that I decided to upload this one as fast as I could. It's a long one! SO be ready. I would like to thank all the reviewers as well as all of the people who sent me PM's. I'm trying really hard to put a lot of what you gave me in there _somewhere_. Okay, as usuall read and review. Oh, and tell me what you thought of the new "character" Skip. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Truthfully he annoyed the hell out of me. I hated him the entire time I wrote his part. But that's only because I've been in cars that have had a 'Skip' and I hate him/her/whatever it is just as much!**

* * *

_Take next left_

_Take next right_

_Drive 5.2 miles, then take left on… Brrrnaaard Dri-ve_

Lillie listened to the odd way the GPS system in the car said Bernard Drive and scowled at the dimming road ahead. She had been driving for about 2 hours, but because of the slower roads the GPS had decided to navigate her through her trip was not getting any faster. She would have taken the faster roads ages ago, she tried that already to cut down on at least half an hour of the trip, but the GPS decided that it was going to repeat "_take next left take next left take next left_" until her ears bled.

In the end the GPS won and she was stuck on the quieter and more "scenic" route. Really it was just a back road to a seemingly 'undiscovered' highway. There were a few cars here and there. But otherwise it was a one way street that led up and down the side of a few mountains. It had made her a bit nervous in the beginning, she never did like driving next to long drops, but by the end her nerves had settled and she allowed herself to relax a bit, at least until she was back to the studio.

_Take next right_

"Fine fine." She muttered, glaring down at the GPS. "We already established the leader of the car. But let me just say I'm not happy about it."

_Keep strait for 1.6 miles_ the machine replied smugly.

Lillie just glared again. "You know, if you're going to insist on being this annoying can I at least give you a name. It's more satisfactory to curse off something with a name."

_Slight left off of Yuwell Ave-en-ue and onto Skip Road_

Lillie thought for a moment then nodded. "Skip it is."

_Turn left onto Skip Road_ the machine seemed to agree.

Lillie just smiled. "Yeah, I knew you'd like that name." She sniggered. "So Skip, where are we going now?"

_Keep strait on Skip Road for 6.8 miles_ the machine recently called Skip answered promptly.

"Ok fine. You're the boss." She muttered. The machine dubbed Skip did not reply. Lillie just sighed. She had tried so hard to turn it off. But Skip refused to do anything like that. So at the end of the worst 30 minutes in a car she gave up that and tried ignoring it.

Skip didn't like being ignored.

Lillie looked at the sky. Veronixa had promised no rain until much later. But the sky was saying something much different. The clouds had bunched together overhead even more so then before. And as the night started to fall, they got darker and darker until just patches of the deep blue sky showed, but the rest was a mass of charcoal black clouds.

The air too seemed wrong. There was no wind, usually a very good sign. But the humidity had kicked in. The air itself was heavy and hot. She had undone the few top buttons to her dress shirt about ten minutes ago and had even pulled over briefly to remove her sheer tights. It had felt good then but now it was beginning to feel like nothing had changed.

The fact that she was in a topless car did nothing either. She would have turned up the AC but what good would that have really done. And the top seemed to have been jammed over time, or at least that's what Lillie thought. Either way she had no way of cooling herself off.

_Take next right_

"Oh! Hey there Skip. I forgot you were there. Thanks for that reminder!" She said sarcastically.

_Take second right then take first left_ the machine said, reminding her that yes, he was indeed still there and to stop being so sarcastic.

"Fine you win. _Again_" She swore she heard Skip sniggering but just ignored it. She'd smash him with a bat if he brought her the wrong directing though. No. Scratch that. She was going to smash him with a bat anyway. For just being so annoying.

Lillie took a cautious look up at the sky again. The clouds were definitely getting heavier, there was not doubt about it. And the air around her was beginning to feel stickier. The back of her shirt was sticking to her neck and her hair was beginning to lose it's composure it had kept so well all day. Not to mention the time was ticking by. It would take her another 2 hours just to get back. Maybe more. If she was lucky she could probably get on the faster lanes, but in that case her sanity was to be tested with Skip talking.

But by then it would be so late. She looked at the time. 7:34. She'd get back, if she was lucky, by 9:30-ish. Veronixa had told her though, on their way over to the garage, that she would be there until 10:30, giving her plenty of time.

She let her thoughts go back to the road as she noticed a slight change in the way the direction was going. Still forward, but a small up hill was starting. She focused her eyes upward to see that the small uphill became a large uphill on the side off a larger mountain. She shifted the gear as the front of the car started to veer uphill.

The car slowly crawled up the one lane road. No other cars were around but she was wary of hidden police cars and so she decided to just be careful and stick to the speed limit, a slow 25 mph.

The car climbed up the hill and continued up the hill. It was never-ending, and by the map of the GPS she was getting close to the halfway point and after that the land was more elevated but flat, an easy ride. And then only a few more miles to the town and the coffee shop she needed to reach.

_BOOM_

Lillie screamed and slammed on the brakes. She sat there for a few moments panting and gripping the steering wheel with sweaty hands.

"Thunder." She said through shaky breaths. "That… isn't… good." She let herself take a long breath and then started up the car again by slowly pushing down on the gas. "Okay, thunder. That's not good. But sometimes that happens. The rain could still come tomorrow. There's sometimes been thunder on hot days. That's natural, right?" She looked at Skip through her private ranting. "Right?"

Skip didn't answer.

"Okay. Right. But nothing could make it worse."

There was a strange clicking sound that occurred. She looked around the quiet road then shrugged it off as crickets. She wanted to completely shrug it off but the car itself began to slowly… slow down.

"No." She said to the car. "You can't be slowing down. No! I can't have you slowing down."

The car seemed to listen because it stopped slowing down and just stopped.

"NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONO!" She yelled at the car. She threw on the emergency brake so she wouldn't roll down the hill. And then sat back and combed through her hair. "Okay, calm down Lillie. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll just call a cab or Max or someone." _They won't be happy,_ she thought. _But oh well_. She fished in her pocket, ready to flip out her phone and call.

No phone.

She searched more frantically, flipping out the pockets of her skirt until she had the slaps inside out. But in the end all she found was a few balls of lint and a dime.

"Oh. My. God." She was stuck. She was so stuck.

She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and frustration. "No phone, no car, no roof. What else could make this worse?"

_Plop_

She looked down at the seat next to her. A small point of water had decided to place itself onto the seat. It was a small point, but it was a point all the same.

_Plop_

This time the point of water was on her hand. She stared at it for a moment and then groaned. And then she stared at the sky. "WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO MESS WITH ME! DO I JUST HAVE TO GET ALL THE BAD LUCK IN THE WORLD?"

The only answer she got was the slowly steadying fall of rain around her.

The rain soaked through her shirt and then her skirt, on her legs, in the car, in her shoes. It made her hair stick to her face and pooled at the bottom of the car. It made it hard to see in all directions, forward and back.

And no cars to help her.

She just let a small whine escape her lips. Then she tried to be optimistic.

"Well…" She croaked. "It cant get… any worse."

_Take next left_

"HOLY MOTHER OF F-"

* * *

"Alright. Places everyone. One last time and then you're free to go."

Wile took one last gulp of his coffee and then threw out the paper cup. Then he stood and stretched out his aching joints. He really didn't want to have one last go at this scene. He knew he had to, the cartoon aired the next morning and it was crucial to get it done on time. But this scene was just so… painful! The only good thing he had in mind was going home. As soon as he did that he could let the long weekend begin. All he would have to do was do well on this last shoot and do well in tomorrow mornings shoot. And then tomorrow afternoon he was free. Home free.

He stood in place near the colored backdrop that resembled his home so much. Then he crouched behind a rock and grabbed onto the string that would eventually send the boulder above to come crashing down on his head. His limbs tensed as he waited for his queue.

"Meep Meep!"

That was it. His jaw clenched, he hated that stupid bird. He really did. It wasn't just a script for him, it was an everyday thing. He pulled on the string and waited.

_SLAM!_

His paw came out from underneath the rock, a sign held in his curled fingers.

_Ow._

There was about a five second pause until he finally knew he could crawl out from underneath. He stretched out his flattened body until it finally was back into its original form

"Alright, it's a wrap." The stage director said. There were murmurs of appreciation all around. Daffy picked his beak off the floor and screwed it back onto it's rightful place (their last take had been a shooting scene). Pepe sauntered off looking very happy, his last scene had been one of just kissing Penelope who was seen sneaking out right behind him. Sylvester plucked all the thorns from his tail and smoothed out his fur, glaring at the smug bird that flew a teasing 3 inches above his head.

Bugs left his spot on the stage and went to the exit. He cracked it open.

"What the-" he exclaimed as a torrent of rain came flooding in. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. The sky was a mess of clouds and static. The air was hot and thick and there was no dry spot anywhere to be seen. "Alright fella's, I think we're gonna be stayin' the night."

"What? Why?" Lola came over quickly to stand next to her boyfriend. Her face showed that the idea of staying didn't exactly thrill her. He simply cracked open the door again. "Oh." She sighed. "Why can't we just carpool home again. We all came in three cars all together."

"'Cause." Bugs wrung out his now sopping ears. "I can't see three feet in front of me out there. It's too dangerous, doll face."

"Okay, fine. But you get to tell everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because it was your idea, not mine."

"Fine fine. But that means your cookin' tonight."

"Deal."

"What! What d'ya mean thtay the night?" Daffy whined as Bugs stood in front of all of the other toons. "Tthhats jupht not fair!"

"Yeah!" Tweety agreed, hovering over the rest of them. "I just wana go home!"

"Well, so do I. But it's really too dangerous." Bugs tried. "Look, we can just sleep in our trailers. We've done it before."

"Once before, ya varmint!" Sam yelled. Soon the entire studio was in a heated argument, bullets flying paws and gloves and hands swinging this way and that and poor studio workers dodging out of the way.

"Hey! HEY!" Everyone stopped and froze in place. "That's better." Granny, who was now standing on a chair in an effort to talk louder said. "Okay, I have to agree with Bugs. I think we should stay the night here."

"Aaaaaaaaw!" Came the collective groan.

"But Granny…" Sylvester tried.

"Don't you 'but Granny' me young man. I've lived long enough to see storms like this, including the damage they've caused. There will be no leaving. Now everyone get to your trailers. Chop chop."

There were moans and groans from the toons, but everyone did as there were told and slowly walked to the exit. Groups at a time braced themselves and then ran into the monsoon like rain out to their dry trailers.

Bugs was in the third group to go. He was almost ready to run out when someone tugged on his wrist. He turned to see Wile standing there with a sign.

_I need to go back to the house_

"You heard Granny, doc. No leavin'."

_It's an emergency. She'll understand._

"What could you possibly need right now?"

_About ten bottles of Advil, food, my blueprints and my script for tomorrow._

"You left your script at home!" Wile just nodded. Bugs stared at him for a moment and then handed him the keys for the van. "Ju' be careful out there, doc."

_I'm Wile E. Coyote_

"Right, sorry. Forgot."

Wile just shrugged and then cut in front of Bugs to run out into the rain and out to the awaiting car. It would be a long trip home. But it would save his skin from the director one last time before a full break off to relax, and that was enough of a reason for him.

* * *

She had been sitting in the convertible on the hill in the rain for almost an hour now. She was cold and hungry and wet.

And mad.

No. Mad was an understatement. She was furious.

Even furious was a few steps below what she was.

Murderous. Yeah. That's what she was.

"I'm gonna kill her." She muttered, wringing out the bottom of her shirt though it did no good. "I'm gonna get her so bad. Just wait Veronixa." She stared at the sky. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME VERONIXA!" She screamed. "I'M GOING TO FRIGGEN KILL YOU!" She sighed. What use did her anger do? It had never helped. Her short temper was usually the bane of her personality, the biggest flaw that she had.

She had always imagined that her body had been built much like a robot, filled with wires that short-circuited constantly. At the slightest aggravation she could feel the spark starting. Her father had said that it would do her good someday, having that amount of fire in her. Her mother on the other hand said that it wouldn't do her any good whatsoever. But her mother had never thought much of her failure of a daughter anyway.

"I should have never trusted her. That… that… that bitch!" Lillie mumbled some more. She was on fire now, revenge sweet on her tongue. Images all in red flashed through her mind. Anything that happened to Veronixa now was her own fault. Whatever it was, she deserved it. Not that anyone would miss the snake.

Another crash of thunder echoed on the hills beside her. Lillie squeaked and ducked down, covering her head. The only thing she was happy about right now was that she was in a car. So no matter how high she got altitude wise the lightning wouldn't come her direction. As if it heard her, a flash of lightning scared through the torrent of wind and rain, outlined by the deep black sky. But as long as there were tires on the car the lightning would stay away.

Another gust of wind came her direction and she spluttered as the water hit her face.

This was her lowest moment, she decided. Veronixa had won temporarily.

Defeated she lay on the now drenched bench seat in the front of the car. The cater made her hair go into her eyes and she brushed it back, but it did no use. She couldn't see anyway past all of the raindrops on her eyelashes and in her eyes. She let a low shaky breath leave her lips. Why did life have to be so unfair. She could have been at home in bed curled up in pajamas with a bowl of cheerios. She could have gone out for a drink with Max and Paul. She could have been preparing for the long weekend, something that was coming soon.

Tomorrow.

_The long weekend starts tomorrow. And you're still going to be here. On a hill. In the rain._ She thought to herself.

Another crackle rang through the mountains. This one was stronger then all the rest and it actually shook the small car, and the girl in it. Then the world was lit with a gash in the sky. And then she was left again in the dark and in the rain.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Her eyes felt hot and stung with tears. "What am I going to do?"

She was scared now. Really truly scared.

She had never really had a time in her life where she hadn't known what to do. Being prepared, or at least prepared with words and comebacks, was something she prided herself in doing. And she had finally met her match. A woman who prided herself in human suffering.

And Lillie had learned it first hand.

So in the rain and the dark and the cold she finally let the tears fall.

Life sucked.

* * *

Wile squinted as he drove through the storm All of the major roads had been cut off due to fallen trees and telephone poles. So he had been forced to take the smaller less lit ones. It did make it harder, but that didn't stop him from speeding through the streets. It wasn't something he would usually do. But he had to beat the police and the fire trucks before any other roads were blocked off and his path to home was cut off.

The roads he had been forced to take were the least logical things to leave open. They were very dangerous ones, on the sides of ditches and mountains, all very easily slippable. Not to mention the lack of people. Others who had been smart had stayed off the roads. And apparently everyone was in a literal sense everyone. Except for a few stragglers he was alone.

He sped up a bit more. The speed limit was 3 where he was, but he had pushed it to 45. He could feel the tires slipping along unnaturally, close to hydroplaning. A few times he thought he would slip off the road, but so far no such thing had happened and so he trusted his wheels and pressed forward.

_This weather is insane!_ He thought as he started down yet another detour the police had set up. The road strait ahead looked like a river now. _I hope it doesn't go into tomorrow_.

He continued down further, the area beginning to get hilly once again. He rolled up one bigger hill and kept his foot hovering over the brakes for the down hill. Just because he was being reckless didn't mean he wanted to crash. He would be ready for anything. One day of pain was enough. He didn't have to add the pain of a crash along with all the bills from the hospital and Bugs' auto insurance on top of it.

Not that bills were an issue. To put it lightly as he had heard others say it, they had almost individually, "More money then God." He still laughed at that. He never really noticed the money. The only reason it was of use to him was because of all the medical bills he paid, from band aids to hospital visits.

But other people seemed to notice. Girls noticed. Lots of girls. He frowned. He had always hated the women who dressed up and strutted in front of them, trying to mooch off them like they leeches. That was the reason they avoided people.

Except.

He thought back with a coy grin. Except for that _one_ woman. The one who couldn't seem to _stand _them. In fact, he was pretty sure that she _hated_ them. All of them.

And all of them loved and hated it.

Hated it for the simple reason of not liking the bad attention she gave them. But who would. They were the same as anyone else in that situation. No one liked being treated badly, then again they had done something to deserve it.

And that's what they _loved_! That simple fact that they disserved the tension that was sent between them. They disserved the bad thoughts and the ugly glares. Any other woman or hopeless fan would have brushed it off, even kneeled at their feet with apologies and begging for forgiveness with an autograph on top. But she didn't, treating them like equals.

She was their small window to reality, something that was rarely opened for them in the life they had. It was nice, but very foreign.

And they loved it. Every minute of it.

His headlights caught site of more reflectors and he sighed, tuning on the street that came first. Another detour. Of course it was another detour. This one made as much sense as the other one, leading him down a road that led to a mountain road. He couldn't really see the mountain through the curtain of rain, but the general dark shape was there.

He drove down the road, closer and closer to the dark shape.

Finally he did reach the mountain. It was the largest he had gotten too, this one leading to the top up to flat elevated land. The good news would be no detours up there. A lack of floods at that high a place. He slowly went up the road, trying to see what was two feet in front of him. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky. And for a second he could see the road ahead of him. Then he was left blind again.

His car crawled forward, the headlights showing the barrier on the side of the road by the steep drop following him the whole way. And the steep climb with the trees and the rocks and the cars…

Wait? Cars?

Wile slowed to a stop near the car. He turned his bights on as bright as they could go. It was a silver convertible sitting in the narrow road. He could still get past, but that wasn't really his major concern. He stayed there for a moment, staring at the car. Who would actually park their car here. And have it be topless, nonetheless.

That was when a head popped up in the car. His eyes widened.

He kept his eyes tried on the dead in his headlights. The face looked so familiar, he could have sworn he knew her. Where thought. Where had he seen…

_Oh. My. God._ Was the only thought in his head.

And by the way the girl was staring at him as he stepped at of the car, it was clear that she also agreed.

* * *

The minutes passed by. But they felt like hours. All she had been doing during that time was lying in a car in the rain crying.

_You're so pitiful_ was all that came to mind. _What is wrong with me? _She then asked. But what was wrong she couldn't figure out. _Maybe it's because nothing is wrong with you_ the voice in her head said.

_Oh yeah?_ She counteracted. _And why's that, voice in my head who I'm talking to?_

_Well, _it replied. _You're down on your luck. And by down I mean you have actually hit the bottom. Why wouldn't you be lying here crying._

_Maybe, voice in my head, _she replied to the voice in her head, _it's because I'm not a weak person. I'm just having a moment. Okay?_

The voice didn't respond to that, but something else did.

_Take next left_

"Oh SHUT IT! Really Skip, you couldn't find a better time? Really?"

_Take next left_

"I'll show you a left." She threatened.

She leaned back and hit her head against the seat a few times. And then she just stared at the sky and up into the rain.

"Light!" She said. It was true. A sudden change in the lighting around her accured as a steady and constant beam of light came above her head. As did another sound. One of tires. She poked her head above the seat to see a van pulling slowly next to her car.

"Im saved!" She cried quietly to herself. She stayed near to her car though, not actually leaving. Caution from all of the horrible stories she had heard lay in her head, but the thought of a roof stuck too. So carefully she inched toward the passenger side door nearer to the car.

The door opened and she tensed.

And then _he _stepped out.

"No." Was the only work that came out.

Life officialy hated her guts.

* * *

**Well, there it was Chapter 12! Wow, that took me about a whole day! Alright. So next chappie is gonna be a tough one. Let me ask you this. How do two people who hate eachother fare out when they're stuck together in a car. Do they eat eachother alive? Start a WW3? What do you think? Next chappie is poor Lillie and Wile stuck in a car together. And not only that, they need to get back to the studio! Where will poor Lillie go. Why with the Toons of couse!**

**...**

**As you can see, theres a lot coming ahead where rivalries must be settled, or at least temporarily snuffed if anyone is to survive the night sanely.**

**Give me your thoughts and ideas!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Peace out and love you all!**

**~Galimatias**

**P.S. WE MADE IT TO 50 COMMENTS! YEAH! THANKS YOU COMMENTERS! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!**


	13. Empty Memories

**Hi everyone! I'm alive! Yes, I know it has been a while. But work kind of got to me. Anyway, on the bottom note theres a new OC introduction. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this new chapter and give me ideas for the new one! I'm going to be making it soon and the more ideas the quicker the chapter will be produced! **

**To my reviewers;**

**MLEMore: Arent all of ours. LOL. It's going to be a suprise, but follow your senses. Enough said. **

**DaAmazingMeepers: Yeah, I know. I suck at that stuff. LOL ;)**

**Dryu: :)**

**crazytoons: please see the bottom note. P.S. are you a ninja? **

**VulpineSnow: Yeah, that was one of my faves! But dont worry, I actually used what you said in the chapter. It's all to be explained here! **

**AnimationNut: I used yours too! Hope you liked how I portrayed it. He was being rude though. I wouldve done it. **

**Jessluswriting: it will be Jessluvswriting. It will be.**

**animeloser101: thanks! you rock my sox too!**

**PeacefullyCrazy: Hmmm. But what situation would that be. (Taps head in wonder)**

**yvonna: no more waiting!**

**Ok! Thanks to all of you and I hope to get more of your fabulous ideas soon! I used so many in this chapter! Again, special thanks to VulpineSnow and to AnimationNut! And another thanks to crazytoons. See the bottom on info why though. **

**now onto the long awaited chappie!**

* * *

The ride back was anything but comfortable. The blanket of awkward tension that covered the car was thick. Silence was even thicker, adding onto that strange feeling that was swarming and filling up the car, threatening to soon overflow. It became a sort of competition. Who would snap first and step up to break the silence. Of course, only one of the people in the car _could _break the silence. The other would stay silent no matter what.

It just so happened that the silent and less stubborn one broke it all first. Tentatively, keeping his eyes on the road, he held up a small picket sign. _So..._ it read. If he had been able to talk, his voice would have been as nervous and full of tension as he looked right then.

"So what." Her voice, as she had one, was.

_Well, I just found you in a rental on a mountain in the rain._

She took a few seconds to read it and then turned her attention to the front of the car, watching the hard rain pour down on the glass. "I got stuck there. There's nothing else to say."

_Flat?_

"No. The gas ran out." I_t was Minerva's fault_, she added in her mind. But she didn't dare say it out loud. Playing the blame game with someone she'd already blamed for things wouldn't turn out well. He wasn't on her side, and she knew it.

_Ah._

There was once again another unbearable silence. Just the pelting of rain drops against the roof of the car.

"So tell me, what were you doing out here in this weather?"

_I forgot my script for tomorrow. _

"You work tomorrow? Isn't that the beginning of the long weekend?"

He nodded. Then his arm went up again, another sign in hand. _I work half day tomorrow. Then I can leave._

She looked at him for a moment, then turned away, crossing her arms. "So, why don't you talk, if you don't mind me asking."

_Why do you ask?_

"I'm just trying to make conversation. Unless you want to sit in the awkward silence for another hour be my guest."

_Okay okay! _He thought for a minute before holding up the sign. _I just don't wan't to._

"So you _can_."

_Yeah._

"You just don't... want to."

_Yeah._

"Why?"

That one got a very long silence from him. The question she had asked was plain on his face, brewing over and over again in his mind. Why? Why did he choose not to talk? His arm kept on moving to pull out a sign, but always wavered, so absolutely unsure if the answer would explain why. Or if he even knew the answer himself. But he did in the end take out that familiar picket sign and face it her direction to read.

_I have nothing important to say_ it read.

"Nothing... important? Really?" Her voice was heavy with skepticism.

_What? Do you have anything important to say?_

"Hey, no need to get all snappy. And yes, I think I have lot's of important things to say."

_I have yet to hear one._

It was then that she grabbed his sign and, not hard enough to drive his vision from the road, but hard enough to hurt, slapped him on the head with it. Then in a huffy sort of way she returned it to him and sat back in her seat.

_WHAT WAS THAT FOR! _He started to rub his head where a lump was beginning to form.

"Oh you know exactly what that was for!" She gave him a pointed glare and then crossed her arms again. "You deserved it."

_I deserved it? Really?_

"Yes. You deserved it. For that comment, for slamming me with a door-"

_That was an accident._

"For what you said to me _after_ you slammed me with a door."

_Wait, what? What did I say to you?_

She turned to him again, pointing a finger his direction. "If I remember clearly, you apologized for not being able to give me an autograph."

_Yeah. So?_

"So? So don't you think it's just a tad more considerate to, oh I don't know, apologize for swinging a door open on me and not for the fact that I wanted an autograph, _which I didn't._"

_Then what did you want._

"To do my job! And an _apology_ would have been nice."

There was another silence where neither one of them attempted to say anything. And then…

_I'm sorry._ She couldn't read any emotion on his face, so she guessed that the words held little to none. But it was an apology at least.

"Well thank you." She said curtly, sticking her nose in the air. "Your apology's pending."

_Tell me when it goes through then, won't you._

"I'll be sure to do that." She turned away from him, done with speaking to the coyote for the time being, and instead focused on where they were. They had driven far away from the car she had left behind and the road she had left it on. Now they seemed to be nearing a sort of suburban neighborhood. Houses just began to sit on the side of the road, spaced about two football fields apart each. In another five minutes that had become one football field. And soon the streets were crowded with very large, very expensive, houses.

She looked out the side window to see the giant manors pass by. They were in a competition. One house had to be bigger then the one before it. The next one in the line ten times fancier. Soon they rivaled each other like siblings showing off to their parents, who could paint the best picture or who could do the best job on their school report card.

They continued driving down the fancy roads, and as they did she was glad that the rain was as heavy as it was. She really didn't want to look at the houses clearly. The amount of space they took up and how overwhelming they were was beginning to make her head hurt.

When she did dare to look and try to see clearly it was when they had pulled into a driveway. The house that was attached to this particular driveway was the "head" of the table in a sense. The street was long with houses on both sides. But this one was the last one and the largest, staring directly into the street. The yard was huge equaling almost three of the giant residencies around it. But even larger was the house.

Lillie slowly opened the door and stood in the dense fog and murky air to just stare at the humongous structure in front of her. The house itself was a brick four story, painted white to give it a sort of regal look. A roof slanted over the edge and pillars attached themselves to the ends, four huge structures painted white and gold all standing stagnate from floor four down to the patio. The door stood in the middle of all of that. It was a large double door covered in ornate filigree, natural wood color and gold knockers decorated to look like the heads of lions.

It truly was a sight to behold, like looking at a castle of the white house up close.

The slamming of a car door lead her back towards reality. Wile had stopped the car and had exited and was now going up a path the curved up towards the patio, the door and the large domain. Lillie watched on, not thinking he'd want her in the house after what she had done. Not that he hadn't disserved it. He had.

To her surprise though he turned around and stared at her, waiting.

"What?"

_Arent you going to come in?_ The sign read.

She looked at him for a moment. She wanted so badly to say no. Being in a large house with someone that hated her didn't sound the least bit enjoyable. But the longing to see what the inside looked like, to see if it could possibly rival the outside of the house, was just to great. And so, with a brink nod, she straitened her back and followed him slowly up the path.

It didn't take long to reach the doors. And after some searching through his pockets, where the pockets were she didn't even want to guess, he found a large ring of keys. Taking a newer looking one in hand he unlocked the double doors and turned the handle to just one, not bothering to touch the other. Then he entered the house. And she followed.

It did rival the outside. Greatly. As she stepped through the door she entered what looked to be a main room. The walls were painted a regal green and gold and the plaster was made in such a way that the walls themselves were artwork. However, that didn't stop anyone from dawning the walls with original paintings that looked to be worth more then her house, car and probably even her life combined. There were a few antiques here and there, all neatly placed on small tables. She looked up to see the ceiling and the glowing crystal chandelier that adorned its center. Then she looked forward at the double staircase that led to the upstairs. She guessed that while she had been ogling Wile had gone up one of them.

Almost daintily she began to finally walk around. To her left, she saw, was what looked like a dining room. This one was painted gold and red ad contained again an extensive amount of artwork. A large table sat in the middle, long and big enough to fit a party of people. To her right she saw what looked to be a sitting room of sorts. She chose that one to explore seeing as there was more to stare at then just chairs.

She walked under the open door frame and into the blue and gold sitting room. On one end there was a huge fireplace. Worn chairs and couches surrounded that area in a square shape, all facing each other. Bookshelves sat comfortably on the outer walls, crowded with almanacs, comics and other such readings. It looked nice enough. In the winter she could see how this room would be a favorite, which would probobly explain the worn down sofas and chairs. This place, besides the kitchen and bedrooms, was possibly most used. She circled around again, taking in the details and listning in happy silence as the rain hit the sides of the house and made mealic clinks on the gutter above.

As she scanned some more the sight of gold caught her eye. It had come from the far end of the room, opposite the fireplace. She turned her whole body towards that are.

Her eyes widened and she paced quickly over to the object. It was a large case taking up an entire wall. The outside was protected with glass doors, all shielding rows upon rows of trophy's. She squinted, reading the inscriptions.

_Bugs Bunny: Best Comic Performance_

_Daffy Duck: Best Comic Performance_

_Road Runner: Best Silent Performance_

_What's Opera Doc: Best Musical Short of the Year_

_Rabbit Season: Best short of the Year_

The list of them went on and on. More and more awards, all honoring the comedic talent of this group of characters. She smiled; well at least if they couldn't be nice they could at least have some sort of good trait about them.

She walked farther down the shelved, eyeing all of the display.

Trophy. Trophy. Trophy. It kept going and going. Until she reached the end. At the very last pieces of shelves sat picture frames. A lot of them. She frowned.

_That's strange_ said the voice in her head.

"Yeah." She whispered in self-agreement.

The picture frames were of regular sizes. And there were enough of them to show at least a good amount of family memories. A few of them contained film cells from the award winning shorts. But then…

The rest of them were just… empty. It was weird, she thought, to have so many places where happy memories could be stored. Or at least members of a group of friends or family could be placed as small reminders. She understood if there were no family pictures, she didn't have any of her mother in the house, hoping to never have to see that woman again. Her mother and her had never gotten along. But she did have pictures on her mantle of camping trips with her father, hiking with her aunt, bowling with her uncle and going to the city with her closest, and long distance, friends.

But here there was nothing. No friends, no family. Just empty picture frames. It seemed almost sad, like a hopeful reminder that good memories were to come. But by the extensive amount of dust that had built up in the corners and around the places they stood it seemed like those memories had been waiting to be had for a very very long time.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she yelped, startled and spun around, punching as hard as she could to ward off the intruder.

Big mistake.

"Oh my god. I am _SO _sorry!" She told the now bent over coyote holding her nose in pain. "Are- are you okay?"

_Yea. Peachy._

"Okay, great."

He glared at her, knowing full well she had detected the sarcasm put had played it off as sincerity.

_No I'm not okay. You just punched me in the face._

"Oh, well what am I supposed to say about that. I already apologized and I'm not doing that again."

_You punched me!_

"Well you scared me!"

_But you PUNCHED me_

She smirked, ready to win their small war. "Well then, think of it as a return for the lovely get to know you with a door you sent me."

He glared at her, not willing to keep fighting his now losing battle. _I got the script. _His sign read as he continued to glare. _Now we can go back._

"Wait, what do you mean go back. You can just drop me home. Or at least call a cab." Visions of her nice warm bed and safe house filled her mind.

_The storms acting up. It said on the radio that there's even a tornado watch._

"Are you kidding?" She thought for a moment. "Then… why not just stay here?" Not that that would have been bad either. It was a nice house, or castle, whatever it was. And staying the night would be rather enjoyable. But he just shook his head and produced another sign.

_Work_

"Once again, are you kidding? You don't drive in tornados."

_Tornado watch. Not tornado._

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't want to argue any more. SHe figured that they'd be doing more of it as the night wore on. Why waste the energy. So just pointed a finger at him, jabbing him in the chest. "Fine. But I get to grab something to eat first. I haven't eaten all day."

_Fine by me. The kitchen's through the doors in the dining room._

She was about to leave when her eyes were drawn back to the picture frames again. "Hold on. Just one quick question."

_Is this going to go on all night?_

"It will if you don't let me ask."

_Fine. What?_

She pointed at the shelves. "What's with all of those empty frames."

_Nothing. There just frames._

"Really? You expect me to just buy that?" Her hands went to her hip and her eyes narrowed. "What is with the frames? Really?"

Wile grimaced and squirmed uncomfortably. Finally he drew out a sign. _Remember what I said about me not talking?_

"Yeah. You thought that… that you had nothing important to say."

_Well, it's like that. We just have nothing really important to show._

"No memories? No friends? No- no nothing?"

_Nope._ He looked at her for a moment. _You seem freaked out by that._

"Not freaked out." She said slowly. Then she looked him in the eye. "Just a little bit sad. That's all." Her tone was true, silent and as she did They stood like that for a moment. Finally she let her mood brighten. "Okay, enough macabre feelings. I'm gonna go raid your fridge, then we can hit the road! Okay? Okay!"

With a quick and sardonic smile she walked quickly away and into the kitchen.

Wile stood where he was for a moment, not sure of whether to be annoyed or amazed. Annoyed that she was probably going to steal his beef jerky. Or amazed that she had seen something that not even the people there, not even he, noticed. He looked down at the frames. It was kind of sad, now that he saw it.

"Okay dog. I wana get home tomorrow and I want to get there alive. SO lets leave now." Her voice pulled his eyes away from the case and the amazement fell, replaced by annoyance. Not only for the dog comment, but for what he saw in her hand.

He had been right. She did steal his jerky.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long wait everyone! And again I'm going to try to start the new chapter tonight and have it up shortly. And by shortly I mean anywhere from tonight into early next week. I have an excuse. It's my job. As always.**

**Anyway, into more important news! There was a review submitted on the 20th of July. How do I know? Well, I'm looking at it right now actually. Unfortunately it was submitted by someone who either didn't log in, doesn't have an account or is truly a super ninja agent spy with an alias. I'm going with the last one. This person goes by the name crazytoons. So crazytoons if your reading this right now, you gave me an OC who will very soon be a fairly big OC in the story. That's right unknown super ninja agent spy-person. Congrats.**

**Okay, so the character won't come in for a little while. But to give you a back-story.**

**Her name is Windy and she's a coyote. The reviewer said age 18. But I'm going to have to bump that up. Sorry. She's there for a job but is also looking for a mate, and guess who she has her eye on.**

**Not that there's any real guessing involved though.**

**There is only one other coyote.**

**More description will come later!**

**Anywho, next chapter is coming soon. So because I'm so evil for making you wait this long I'll give you a sneak peek.**

**Wile and Lillie are going back to the studio where they basically are camping out in trailers for the night. All of the toons end up in one trailer. With her there. Of course we all know how these people get along.**

**But during one of the script run through Lillie starts to get ideas, something she is supposed to not do in this company. And the toons actually like them.**

**Okay, where will this all lead?**

**Mayhem, arguments and promotions all coming up soon!**

**R&R like always and send in plenty of new ideas. OC's you sent in will be returning as well, so look out for those!**


	14. Are You For Sale?

**_Next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was on vacaton. Funny story, because of Irene I was EVACUATED from my first vacation, a giant limb fell on our house AND we've had to tear apart one of our rooms cuz of water damage. Fun vacation right? LOL, so 'scuse the wait, but there wasn't really a choice on my part. I was working hard on this chapter though, and super duper thanks to VulpineSnow once again. Your help is much appreciated!_**

**_Oh, and a quick announcement to Sherlock109, your character rocks and will soon have a chapter all to her own! SO exited to write that! And once again, IDK who wrote this since it was more anonymous then direct, but crazytoons, your OC will be used, and ASAP. Maybe not for a bit, but ASAP!_**

**_Thanks so much to SonicHearts, I wasn't discouraged and so glad you read closely!_**

**_Tiryn: yeah. LETS PUSH HER TOGETHER MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH_**

**_Fearless: I will add her in at some point. I think poor Marvin needs a little love ;)_**

**_Jessluvswriting: I know. But Lillie just loves her jerky. That and annoying Wile._**

**_VulpineSnow: yeah, Strangley… lol_**

**_MLEMore: soooooo soooooorrrrry!_**

**_Yvonna: oh trust me…. They will._**

**_PeacefullyCrazy: Smells like burning rubber *sniff sniff* and tacos!_**

**_AnimationNut: No prob! Yeah, she really needs to control those violent tendencies of hers! And yes. Love geometry is on the way!_**

**_Charlie167: Thanks! Yeah, they have feelings too! Need ta show it!_**

**_LoveIsTrust: Good! Love fans!_**

**_And one last note to AnimationNut. I've decided to use your awesome food fight idea! IT'S JUST SO FUN TO THINK ABOUT! YAAAAH!_**

**_R&R pwease!_**

* * *

The wind howled, the thunder roared and the rain beat down on top of the small trailers in the lot. The toons had long given up on staying into their own personal spaces. The power had long been cut, before the chances of a power outage could occur, in order to preserve energy for the next day. The entire system had a generator that stored power for the days where the power would be out, and the chances of the power out continuing, if there was to be one, the next day were very large. And the company, having to shoot the next day, was not one that relied on chances.

So now all of the toons sat in the dark with only candlelight to take away some of that in it's warm but small glows. All of them had put down their scripts a while ago. It had become too hard to squint over the low lights, not to mention they were bored. So they had gone from all of that to just looking over the schedule Minerva had given them for benefits that they were to attend, signings that would take place and other such things that they were totally and completely dreading.

"Well," Bugs said. "The waitering doesn't sound too bad?"

"Are you kidding!" Daffy whined. "It thsounds terrible! Walkin' around a joint givin' people food an needing to thsign napkinth they shove in you faceth!" He drew his hand over his eyes and down his beak. "It'th worse then anything!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. That was Daffy's reaction to almost any form of work, so it wasn't really new to him. But in truth it did sound like it would be hell.

Speaking of hell… his mind wandered to Wile, who had been gone for a few hours now. The coyote was indestructible, but it still was bringing some sort of worry to the rabbit. How much _could_ the coyote take?

As if to answer his question the door to the trailer slammed open. Wind and rain rushed in, as well as two dark figures. The candles blew out, and after the door had finally been closed the entire trailer had been left in pure, clean, darkness.

"Grab the match!"

"I'm getting it!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm scared!"

"Shaddup!"

Cries went back and forth between the toons, until finally one of them managed to locate a match and strike it, lighting a few of the candles and giving off enough light to see who had entered the trailer.

Some of them stared. A few of their jaws hit the ground. And Daffy, as usual, was the first to speak. "Oh great. Ith's you."

"My love!" Pepe skipped and bounced over the toons, tackling Lillie to the ground and rubbing his face against hers, his arms around her neck in a hug. "Oh, my darleeng! I was so scared for you! But viola! Yoo are eelive!"

"Ack." Was all she said. She grabbed his tail, trying hard to pull him off, but he just clung to her harder.

"Mah darleeng. We shall make amor unde-er za fool moon! Mwa mwa!" He lathered her with kisses after ever word.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Ooooh. Yoo are a tough one. I like zat een a gurl!"

She craned her neck away. "Is. Anyone. Gonna. HELP ME!"

"Bugs just laughed and took out a carrot, shining it on his arm and observing it in the light. "Heh heh. Sorry, doll. But once Pepe gets his arms round'ya, you ain't getting out. Unless…"

"UNLESS WHAT!"

"Do ya have a script on ya. He'll get off if it says it on da script."

"Oh yeah! Let me just reach into my bag where I always carry a script. NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Well den," he shrugged and took a bite of the orange veggie. "You ain't getting out." Her shoulders slumped and she turned her head to look at Pepe, who at the moment was giving her a very suggestive smile. "Yeah, no one believes dat Casanova here is an arm wrestling champ. Dat is till he grabs ya. Heh heh."

"I can't believe your laughing about this." She pouted, using her opposite hand to push Pepe's face away from her's.

"Come mah leetle bon bon. Let us go somewhere rrrromantic."

"Or we can not and say we did."

He smiled even wider. "Speerit in yoo too!" He looked over to a soaking wet Wile, standing next to him and staring. From the look of it he was either shocked or trying very hard not to laugh. "May I have her, mon ami?"

"Exuse me?"

_Please. Take her._

"Ah, mon ami, yoo are yoo kind. Do not worry. Your wooman ees in good 'ands."

The two stared at each other.

"I'm not his woman!"

_Yeah! Never in a million years!_

"Okay, you could have said that differently. I mean, really?"

_Fine fine. I'd rather have a goat._

"THAT ISNT ANY BETTER!" She glared at him, then rubbed at her eyes. "Uh. I am not in the mood for any of this."

"Doo not fret, keetin. Pepe is here!"

"Please. Don't remind me. I can smell."

"Dat ees mah natural musk. I call eet oonder da sheets. Yoo want a better smell."

Lillie shut her eyes shut and counted to ten.

* * *

Seating arrangements were made immediately to cease the fighting between toons and humans and toons and toons alike. Carnivores were put on one side of the small trailer. Sylvester gave a few longing looks over to Tweety, who was sent with the bird group across the way. Herbivores flocked together, shooters and hunters were put together as well. And Lillie, still attached to a clinging Pepe was sentenced to the 'time-out' corner under Bugs' orders.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She had whined when he had told her her where she was too sit. "You are actually putting me into a time out."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Why, oh great leader?"

"Cuz your too darn sarcastic. Now sit. And take Le Pew with ya."

"I'll go to the time out corner quietly if you take him off me."

"Vwat! But mah darleeng! I am… 'ow doo yoo Eemericans say eet? Part of za packaging?"

Lillie just shook her head, clearing it from the nauseous fuzz. "Close enough." And after giving Bugs a very clear look that said _I don't want to go there, but I am because two people here have guns_ and slunk into the corner, leaning against the wall and pushing Pepe's head away from her's.

After arrangements were finally set and all chaos that had been brewing was more or less settled, Bugs once again took out the list of jobs Minerva had given them.

"Okay. So we all know dat Minerva needs us to have extra hours, right?"

"Yeth yeth, we got that. Move along."

"Oh be quiet Daff. So, we might as well jus' figure out what da order is we're gonna do 'em." He scanned it again, running his finger along the black font on the slightly damp and water flecked paper. "Hmm hmm hmm, so waiterin', hosting, extra hours in da studio but dat's a given, signing and last's da big Warner Ball. So if we-"

"I say I say I am _not_ doing any waitering at that establishment." Foghorn shivered, interrupting whatever Bugs was going to say.. "Last time they had, I say, they had _chicken_. Ugh. Felt like a betrayer ta my own flesh. My own… crispy… well done flesh. But mine."

"Okay, fine." Bugs wrote down something. "Ya think ya can take an extra shift at da hosting gig."

"Will there be, I say, will there be chicken?"

"It's a t.v. show, leghorn."

"Then it's fine, I say it's fine by me."

"Okay. Den someone's gotta take Foghorns place."

No one spoke up.

"Come on people, we know Minerva's gonna throw a hissy fit if someone doesn't do it. So whose it gonna be?"

"I volenteer Elmer!" Shouted Daffy.

"No! No! I say we put Granny in!" Cried out Yosemite Sam.

"Meep Meep."

_I will not! You do it, bird!_

There was shouting back and forth from the corners of the small trailer, the air steamed with anger and frustration. No one wanted to be the odd man out, the one person chosen for the awful job that was presented. Soon, the small trailers walls were almost vibrating with the sounds of their yells. That and the wind knocking against the side of the tin. Lillie buried her head into her knees while Pepe unlatched one of his hands to put over his ear. But even that didn't work for either of them. Pepe just shook his head to clear it of a frightful buzz growing up while Lillie did the same.

The two looked at each other. Then Pepe whispered into Lillie's ear. More like shouted, since the sound was overpowering. But she got the message and nodded, then stood.

"No you!"

"No! You!"

"I will not do any of that!"

"You cant make me!"

"I don't care!"

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The scream was even stronger then the rest, reaching the ears of all the toons within a second and silencing them at once. They all turned to stare at the small girl with the skunk around her neck.

"Haha! I knew eet! Ev-er seence you yelled at me I knew yoo were a loud one! Very good job mah love!"

"Yeah yeah, save it Lover Boy."

"Oh, I weel!" He scampered down her shoulder after an eyebrow waggle and joined a few of the toons in there part of the trailer.

"Now." The girl directed, holding her head higher. "Sit down."

Daffy narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, and whosth gonna-"

"SIT!"

The room thumped as everyone dropped to the floor in unison, all staring wide eyed at the woman who was holding herself no differently then an general.

"Good. Now, the list please." Bug's just stared, his mouth slightly open. She wiggled her fingers. "I haven't got all night you know. The list please. Now." He reached out his arm and she snatched it away with a wry smile. Her eyes scanned it as he had, looking over every detail.

"Alright, here's how's this is going to work. There are five jobs on this list, and all of them are either needing all or a large portion of you. Waitering requires all of you, so all of you will be there. Your name's Foghorn, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay, you'll man the salad bar. Call in tonight to make it full vegetarian or the company will mix in cold cut meats. The carnivores here, that's the cat, the wolf and that dog that drove me here. You wont be bringing out any meat's either, it'd be a disaster waiting to happen. So that leaves the rest of you to do that. I'd suggest that the carnivores actually do dish washing, but I'm guessing the cat doesn't like water. Actually, that works. Carnivores dishwashing. Cat does drying. Good by you?"

Sylvester swallowed and nodded.

She nodded once back to him then dropped her eyes back down the paper, flipping it to look at other details. "It says here hosting at a television show. I wont say anything else other then you all have to be there and I would suggest that you talk to the other host and ask for it _not_ to be live. Too much conflict between you all. But if that's what they want then by all means, conflict away."

"Oh! Extra hours in the studio. That's a good one." She put the paper down and looked over to Bugs again. "By law she's only supposed to give you a certain number a year, so I would advise asking fro a bonus of at least 7,000. That is a good amount for a first time. But if you would rather not take the extra hours you can consult any legal advisor about that, it's easy enough really."

All of them just stared as she went back, leaning on her hip and bunching pu her eyebrows in thought. "Not everyone has to be there for the signing. But I would advise shifts. Not al of you seem to want a full time there. So with the number of you here, I'd say you'd each get maybe an hour. Not only that but then you'd each get paid for it and pool it towards the main paycheck at the end. Or just keep it individual, doesn't really matter all that much. And the Warner Ball? What's that?"

A small mouse on the floor cleared his throat. "Uh, señorita. E-eet's just a big baila for el studio. Nothing mucho importante."

"Well. Fine then. But on the paper it does say that publicity's been down. So I would say that at each f these events you sell exclusive tickets, raffle them off or have some sort of contest. Oh! And yes it is an everyone thing. Investors tend to come to these sorts of events and if you weren't there last year that may be one of the reasons for the popularity drop. Investors means marketing, and there most likely to drop out of marketing if you do that. And if marketing doesn't get money then they'll switch to something more… profitable." She looked over the papers again, then nodded. "Alright, that's it. Any questions?"

There was more silence.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not a man eating dragon. I'm just a woman who happens to like a little order. You can stand up."

No one stood.

"Fine. Don't stand." She crossed closer to Bugs and handed him back the clipboard, then grossed her arms. "You really should organize these things better. I'm telling you, you'd boost that popularity up quicker, then you'd get the breaks you want. And longer ones too. And I'm serious about talking to that woman about a bonus. She could get fired if they find out. And I know that sounds great, but don't forget that she does have Veronixa as a second in command. And then wher'd we be."

"Um…"

"I don't know what she tells you. But technically, you're the boss. So if she doesn't immediately allow any of your requests I'd suggest hiring a lawyer. Or lawyers. You have the money for them and she knows it." She gave him a more sincere smile, wrinkling the bridge of her nose briefly as she did. "And as for the rest of you, I'd stay in these little groups here. It's a hell of a lot quieter. Now, I'm going to just retreat to my time out corner and you go back to… to whatever you were doing before this. Hit someone with a hammer or something."

She turned and walked back to the opposite side of the trailer. Bugs stood and turned to the others. They all rose their eyebrows at him and a unanimous smile spread like a wave. Bugs caught it last and smiled back. Then nodded. He slicked back his ears.

"Oh, Lillie! We have a question."

"Sort of in the time out corner."

"Your free of the time out corner. Now come over here."

Lillie stepped over to where he was in the center. She rose to her full hight, trying to size him up. "Alright. What's your question."

"See, we've been in dis business fer a long time. And dat entire time we've never been really given any… privileges, you can call dem."

"I don't see where this is going, but please continue oh wise one."

"Well, see we-"

"We have nothing!" Daffy cut in. Some of the other toons shouted a yes or cheered on the bold statement. "Sthee here sthithter, we fell fphlat on our beaksth, all of usth."

"Yeah! And we weally weally need to pick ouwselves up!" The hunter stood next, nodded enthusiastically.

Lillie's eyes had turned into suspicious slits. "What are you saying?"

"What we're, I say what we're sayin is we need help!"

"And that concerns me how?"

"Your smart."

"Gee. Thanks for noticing."

"Yeah, well no one tends ta notice da coffee girl. 'Fact, no ones s'pposed ta. But yer very smart. And you know what you're doin' to get what you… what _we_ want. Not many people 'round here do."

"Hmm, well glad you think so."

"So am I." He gazed at her again, thinking harder and harder, and smiling more and more as he did. "We really could use a brain like yours."

"Sorry, it's really not for sale."

"Are you?"

She paused. "I beg your pardon."

"Are. You. For. Sale."

"I'm going to assume the worst of that statement and say no."

"And if ya assume da best?"

"Still no."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay den, but dere was money involved."

"Yeah, I guessed that when you said the word sale."

This time his sigh was real. "Listen toot's. Lets skip da playing around and get strait ta business. Howd'ya like ta move up and out."

"Up and out?"

"Yeah."

"I don't… I don't get what your saying." She really didn't. It made no sense, any of it. And she was truthfully very scared to make sense of it. "What do you mean, up and out."

"I mean howd'ya like ta be something… more. Somewhere where dat mind of yers will actually come inta good use." The other toons nodded slyly, far more knowledgeable about the situation then she was, and awaiting her answer with eager anticipation and hopeful eyes.

She squinted in confusion. "I really don't-"

"Fine, I'll go simpler. How would you like ta drop da coffee gig and be a manager. _Our _manager."

She literally felt her heart stop.

* * *

**SHE'S GETTING A PROMOTION! Now the question stands, will she take it? And what will it do to her if she does. Oh yeah, and what will Minerva do?**

**Please Review and leave anything from comments to suggestions! Love everything and, from the proof in the story, I use a good majority of it.**

**So fans, will she take the job right away?**

**Only time will tell!**

**For the Max/Paul fans, don't worry they're returning soon! Next chappie actually. As will the introduction of Lola Bunny!**

**So lot's of goodies to look forward to!**

**Peace out!**

**And next chapter will come faster!**

**~Galimatias**


	15. Advertisements for the Rich

**Trying to make up for the long wait. I hope this chapter is all right and not super rushed. I had fun writing it!**

**Sherlock109: Thanks thanks thanks! I loved your OC and can't wait to use her! Next chapter I swear, I just had to lead up to it.**

**MLEMore: Thanks, yeah were ok. And yeah, her life might be getting better. Either that or it sucks.**

**Animeloser101: YOU ARE AWESOMER! So glad that you wait! I love waiting. Just kidding I hate it. That's why you should hate me. JK jk!**

**Jessluxswriting: Coffee girl does suck doesn't it!**

**AnimationNut: Pepe is amazing and so much fun to write. There'll be plenty more of him no worries.**

**Charlie167: Thanks!**

**VulpineSnow: Curses! That show must die! And no worries he isn't dominating. I love writing him!**

**PeacefullyCrazy: Maybe, just maybe, your prayers will be answered. Lol. But he is with Lola. So… Maybe later I'll hold a poll to see if anyone else wants Bugs/OC. Then I'll pair him with one! Popular demand must be answered!**

**Okay, moving along! This chapter does bounce a bit. But in a good way! Enjoy!**

* * *

All Max could do was stare. Her mouth hung open and a look of disbelief painted her face. Slowly she brought her hand to her head, running her fingers through her hair for comfort. She shook her head for the tenth time, blinking and swallowing, not sure what to say.

"Max, please please please don't kill me." The girl on the other line of the phone begged.

Max just shook her head again, ignoring the blaring sound of the announcer over the airport intercom. "You… I can't believe that you…"

"Yeah. I know. _But what was I supposed to do_!"

"Oh, love. I could think of _plenty_ of things you could have done."

"I shouldn't have spoken up. Oh my God, what was I thinking? I'm supposed to be unnoticed, Max. And then there I go, blaring out my existence to the world."

"To a trailer of cartoon movie stars, maybe. And my favorite one's at that. Still cant believe that you got the worst luck and the best all in one night." Max mused forlornly to her self.

Lillie choked over the phone. "Luck? I don't think that's what I call _luck_. No, Max. Luck is winning the lottery or-"

"In a way, love, you did win the lottery." She sighed loudly. "And you tossed it away in a second. I still can't believe that you turned down the job."

"It was an accident waiting to happen."

"It was a JOB, Lillie. Don't you remember what we learned since we were tots and our parents lectured us about letters and money. Always take the job!"

"Max, were you ever a prostitute? Because I'm telling you, that's how the prostitutes of the world are made."

"At least they're making more than you!"

Lillie rubbed her temples and placed her bowl of cereal on her bedside table. She had gotten home sometime after two in the morning. A very disgruntled cab driver, called by Bugs, had driven up and demanded an advance for having to be woken up so early. She had spent more money on the drive home then she did in a week of grocery shopping, and she was pretty sure that she'd have to work double just to make it all back.

"Max, I couldn't take the job. You know I couldn't. What would Minerva do?"

"Who cares what she would do! She's not you!"

"Exactly! And being me, I'd have to deal with the Wacky Toons-"

"Looney Tunes-"

"Whatever they are, I'd have to deal with them." Lillie picked up her cereal again and took a bite. "Dealing with them the amount I do already is enough. Every day? No way I'd survive."

"You should really reconsider."

"Max, I've reconsidered many things in my life. And all of them end in disaster."

"Your life sounds like fun."

"It is. Wanna trade."

Max just laughed. "Oh darling, you really need a vacation."

"I am on vacation!"

"Sitting alone at home with no friends while eating cereal isn't a vacation."

"It is to me. I'm in a tropical paradise where toucans deliver sweet cereal."

"Sounds like a wonderful place. Listen, they're calling my flight so I have to bustle along. But I'll call you when I get home from London."

"Good luck."

"Cheers. See you after the break, love."

"Yeah yeah. I'll try to survive until then. Bye Max."

"Ta ta."

The line clicked. Lillie sighed and munched into her cereal, leaning back into the pillows and wishing that she had someplace to go.

Max was right. She did need a vacation.

* * *

The long weekend was over in a flash. For Lillie it was slow. All she did was samba on an island with toucans who delivered sweet cereal. And her souvenirs included five empty fruit loops boxes and a sink full of dirty bowls and spoons. But once again Tuesday rolled around and she was up out of bed early, donning a white blouse and a pinstripe knee length skirt and putting on the heels she wished every day would just disappear.

The sky had other plans, deciding to mock her bad mood in every way it could. Birds sang, the wind was low and the sun was high. Not a cloud drifted across the clear, azure sky.

"God hates you Lillie." She mumbled. "Face it. You're screwed. Everything you do is gonna be screwed."

Carless, penniless and extremely unhappy, she walked all the way to work, missing every bus and cab that just so happened to pass and miss her, and walking in with wrinkled clothes and sweat sheen on her brow.

The only upside was seeing the office friends again.

"Alright. What happened to you." Was all Paul could say when she entered the staff room for the first time in three days.

"Long night?"

"Ooooh!" Max appeared from where she had been hiding, scourging out the fridge. "Was it a guy?"

Lillie simply snorted. "Please, I haven't been able to get a guy in two years. What makes you think ones gonna appear before me saying magic words to life my soul?"

There was a knock from the open door behind them. It was Nick Lipinsky. "We have a big order for you. The toons want you to deliver coffee in conference room G third floor. Do you want the list."

"Hey Max?" Lillie gave Max a strained smile.

"Yeah?"

"My mother was right. Hell is real."

"Miss Lillie?" A very confused Nick Lipinsky asked, getting more nervous by the second.

"Sorry Mr. Lipinsky. It's just that your timing was… impeccable."

"Um… do you want the list then?"

"Yes. And aspirin."

He gave her a confused look. "You have a headache?"

"No. But I'm considering knocking back a few pills and dying alone in the broom closet."

"What she means to say, Nick," Max cut in, running over to where her friend was and covering over her mouth before she gave the poor man a nervous heart attack. "is that she'd be delighted to take that list and deliver coffee to _poor, thirsty_ cartoons. Isn't that right, Lillie?"

"Yeah." Said Lillie, glaring at her direction. "That's it exactly." She turned back to Nick. "Alright Mr. Pinky, let's have the list."

"I-it's Lipinsky… actually."

"Mhhm, whatever. The list. Now."

He hurriedly handed it to her, glad to leave the room as fast as he could. She watched the short man waddle out at a high speed, and looked down at the paper in her hands. Well, at least she'd get to see Melvin. That boy needed sometime to talk to what with his high school career almost finished. And he, like her, was almost friendless.

"Listen, Max. I have to run. But I'll be back in about an hour. So if you can just meet me here then. I feel a major vent coming on."

"I'll be here. At least if the vampire isn't on patrol again."

"Oh, my vent involves her. A lot of her. And cars. Her and cars."

"Lillie. Just go."

"Right, right. Gone." She gave an awkward wave with the clipboard before leaving, checking both ends of the hall for any sign of Veronixa, then stepping out when she was sure the coast was clear.

* * *

The meeting began as it usually did, with Minerva standing up and smiling her strained smile and showing all of her teeth. The expression was alien on the wiry woman's face, and still gave Bugs the shivers when he saw it. Daffy looked slightly nauseated as did many of the others when they realized that, with all of the smiling she was doing, and all of the people in the room, this meeting was going to be a long one.

Like always the room was filled with snobs in suits. The women's pinstripe blazers were ironed to the point of cardboard and the men sat stiffly in their chairs. No one moved for fear of crackling or disturbing the eerie quiet that hung low in the professional air.

"Ladies and gentleman." Minerva began. "We called this meeting for a very particular reason." She walked to the wall and tapped on it with her long, red, fingernails. They all noticed a large flyer placed there, not having seen it before. "Advertising." She smiled again and walked closer to the table, leaning on it with the tips of her fingers. "Now you all know how our business has been running. Smoothly, yes. Successfully… well, that's the issue. We could be doing better. Those words are something that I don't like to say often. Here at WB we pride ourselves in never doing better, but always being best. That's was we are. That's what I am. The best. So, my proposal is that we call in the best of the best to do our advertising. I myself have already made a few of those calls, and with us today is one of those best of the best, who will pick us up to once again be the best. Ladies and gentleman, Reynolds Stein."

A large man in a blue suit stood, gave a small nod, and walked stiffly up to the front. Minerva smiled at him and sat back in her seat at the head of the table.

He cleared his throat, something that sounded much like a scraping of sandpaper on wood, and cocked his head. "Advertising is something essential in this department. And with my help, and your money, we can gain that profit that we both strive to achieve." Two men walked through the door with easels and placed them near to him. Both of them held large adds.

The first one was the WB symbol, the Looney tunes and the times of the showing. The second one was a newer and improved one. Colors burst at every angle. Times blared in black against a solid white and the characters themselves were depicted in startlingly bright facades, showing off who they were in every way. "Gentleman and ladies, I give you the new age of WB advertisements."

Bugs twitched in his seat. Just a few more minutes before she came. He'd have her talking. And then they'd all get what they wanted.

* * *

Lillie stood outside of the conference room. She crossed her fingers underneath the trays of coffee in her hands. "Please go well." She begged. "Please don't screw me over. Just this once."

Tentatively she opened the door with her elbow and pushed against it with her hip.

"-new age of WB advertisements." The man at the front of the room said proudly, then turned to see who had opened the door and ruined the moment.

The two just seemed to gape at each other. Minerva sat in her seat and stewed, furious for what had just occurred.

The coffee girl had interrupted a corporate meeting.

"Whoops." She laughed in a shaky voice. Her eyes caught Bugs' and he smirked. She glared back. _You_. Was all that she could think. _You all are dead. Dead dead dead dead dea_-

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva's voice rang through her thoughts.

"Bad timing?" Came the hopeful response.

"Bad… bad!" She choked on her words. "You! You awful awful woman! Who do you think you are anyway! Coming in during a meeting this important! You are… you are… you are…"

Lillie sighed. _Here it comes_.

"YOU ARE FI-"

"Lillie!" The room went silent as all eyes turned to Bugs. He hopped out of his chair and sauntered over to the woman whose mouth looked more like a fishes as she opened and closed it in shock. "So glad you could come."

"Mr. Bunny? You... you know this… this… _coffee girl_?" Minerva spluttered.

"Yeah. A bit."

"Well, let me just apologize in advance for her behavior."

"No need. I invited her. Didn't i?" He turned to Lillie, lacing his arm over her shoulders encouragingly.

She nodded, swallowing loudly. "Y-yeah." She lied, hoping agreeing with him was the right choice. "Y-yeah."

"But Mr. Bunny, she's just a coffee girl!"

Bugs ignored her and turned back to Lillie. "All I asked you to come by for was to give us a little… input."

"O-okay." She placed the coffee trays on the desk in front of her, clasping her shaking hands together. "About wh-what?"

"'Bout out advertisement."

Reynolds stood straighter, obviously offended. "That's my job."

"Yeah, well not at the present moment, it ain't. Go on, doll."

Lillie looked at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just give your review." He hissed back.

She gave the posters a quick glance. "I like them." She nodded at Bugs. "I like them."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"No. Ya don't. Trust me, doll. With a brain like yours, there's gotta be somethin' ya wanna say 'bout dem."

She looked down the table past the other people and over to the other toons. There eyes were wide and there smiles wider. It was a set up. It had to have been. Pepe wiggled his eyebrows at her from over the desk, leaning farther down on his elbows as he did. Wile gave her a mocking wiggle of his fingers, stretching out a teasing smile as if to say _haha_. Daffy looked about ready to burst out laughing, but was holding it back with expert practice.

She swallowed. If they were going to drag her all the way here and almost get her fired just to prove some stupid point, then she might as well play along.

"You're right. I don't like them. Either of them."

Reynolds gasped. "I beg your-"

"Mr. … I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"It's Reynolds Stein, _coffee girl_."

"Fabulous. Mr. Stein, who are you speaking to in these posters."

"The public, obviously."

"Great, and what you're advertising is a way to sell tickets to visit. For tourist and people who want to see the cartoons or attend the parties of just come to the studio. Correct?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Well, I'm part of the public and I have enough money on me for about one more dinner and a pair of socks. So if you're trying to get me to buy something, it's not working."

"So then, what's your genius idea?" He mocked her. "Give them out for free."

"No." She walked closer to the man and the posters. "Sympathize. Sir, if you show the public that you care, the public will be more likely to want to come. Right now you make the toons look like douchbags selling tickets to rich people and no one else."

He made a sound like a fish on land. "I beg your-"

"If you brought it down a few tones, made it simpler, then added something about discounts for the hard economy, more people would be likely to agree and buy. These are tough times, sir. We might as well appeal to the public. And when the public can only look, you have to appeal there asses off in order to buy."

The room was stone dead silent. Reynolds stood in front of her red faced and shaking in anger. Minerva was sitting with an even angrier look on her face.

"How… how dare…"

"It's not a bad idea." All eyes turned to a man who sat in the middle of the table. He mused it slowly, really thinking about it. "I mean, if I had these kind of issues, I'd want to have people sympathize. Wouldn't you?"

The woman he had turned to nodded. "Indeed. How about you?"

"Oh, of course."

Soon the table rang with agreement.

"My neighbors could use price cuts."

"I have been low on cash."

"In this economy-"

"More buyers-"

"Less pricey for the-"

Lillie observed what she had started with a doomed expression. Minerva's eyes had traveled up and down the table, and were now locked firly on hers. Fire blazed crimson in her eyes.

_I'm so fired. _She knew it. She knew it would come to this. Her big stupid mouth.

The table died down as a man in the middle spoke again. "Mr. Bunny, who exactly is this woman. She seems to know-"

"Nothing." Minerva stood. "She's just a coffee girl James, she couldn't make a business decision if she tried."

Bugs cleared his throat. "Actually, Minerva, she could make a business decision. I think she actually jus' did. Better den the ones you've made, dat's fer sure." Minerva's face flushed red with anger. Bugs' arm reached out and latched onto Lillie's who'd been trying to sneak out. "And she's not a coffee girl. She's our manager." Minerva's face went from red to a strange green, but Bugs just ignored it and turned to Lillie. "Ain't dat right toots."

Lillie's eyes drifted from his to Minerva's to Reynolds to James' and then to all of the Toons who once again looked at her so hopefully.

_Well_, she told herself. _It sure as hell beats being a prostitute_. "Yeah." Her throat was dry and scratchy. She cleared it before speaking again. "Yes, I am. I'm the Looney Tunes' manager." Minerva looked ready to throw up. The toon's looked ready to cheer.

* * *

**YAAAAY! SHE'S GOT A BETTER JOOOOB! So tell me peeps, what's next. What job should they have to complete first. BTW, food fight is totally happening.**

**Next chapter, Minerva vents to her stylist. This OC courtasy of Sherlock109!**

**Stay tuned and tell me, what should her first job be, now as manager of the LT's?**


	16. Wanda Tucker

_**To all my readers; NEW CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM! Just read the note after the chapter and enter your submissions!**_

_**An extra shout out to Sherlock109 for this fantastic OC who will be featured in this chapter, as well as another one coming up sometime in the story! **_

**charlie167****: Thanks so much! Yeah, finally he does something useful, lol. And yeah, I could have made them input more. But trust me, there'll be plenty of chances coming up for them to put in their opinions and everything! Bugs' just the leader, so it seemed appropriate. And yeah, that's a great idea. She needs to soften up! And they really have to get used to her! Thanks again for your compliments! I'm blushing ;)**

**Hidden stranger****: DAAAAW! So glad I could help. Yeah, I know the feeling, work sucks sometimes. Making money, now that's awesome lol! That's all that gets me through work. Just thinking **_**money money money**_**. But glad I could make someones day! I love doing that! As to how the toons will keep her safe, well… lets just hope they can steer her away from Minerva and the jealous fans!**

**MLEMore****: I know, right! I'm amazing! Jk jk! And by Sam do you mean Minerva?**

**animeloser101****: So glad you liked it! Yeah, I was pretty surprised with myself too!**

**Jessluvswriting****: SHE IS JUST THAT COOL!**

**PeacefullyCrazy****: Yes. Yes it does. ;)**

**VulpineSnow****: Pepe and Max. What a way to start your day, right? And yes, I know that there are always perks and downsides, but hers are incredibly polar opposite each other. LOL! **

**Sherlock109****:She really did, didn't she. And yeah, Minerva's in for it. She needs a ranting partner, just like Lillie has Max. Anyway, that's where this chappie comes in! Hope your all exited, cuz this is **_**your **_**chapter!**

**AnimationNut****: That's actually a **_**great**_** idea! I hadn't thought of that! Can I use it if I give you credit? I'd have to figure out which one to use first, but both are absolutely fabulous daaahling! **

**aslan333****: Thanks! Love it when people think so! I'm so self conscious about my writing it's crazy, so hearing that people like it is awesome! Thanks again for the review!**

**Fearless****: Yeah, I'm glad I did too. I was getting lazy there! No prob, I loved your OC! It makes this story a love triangle! And doesn't everyone just loooove those! ;)**

**DaAmazingMeepers****: Yeah, we all know Bugs is just that cool! YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! BAZINGA! Thanks for the review!**

**Queen Lilliandil****: Well then I welcome you with open arms! LOL! I just LOVE new peeps! Just a shout out in case you didn't know, if you have any ideas that you'd like to put in or see sometime in the story just add them to your review or PM me! I love new ideas and I use more than half of the ones people send. If you look at the comments you'll see ideas that people put in all the time! And once in a while I do hold small contests for OC admittance into the story. So if you even feel like having yourself in the story go ahead! Submit it into the contests and you might just be in the text! Alright. Talked enough and don't wanna scare you away! Thanks for the review!**

**Please please please R&R and give me ideas! Love those things! Ok, enough talking! Enjoy chappie 16!**

* * *

Minerva's nails dug into the thin white leather of the barber's seat as she inhaled and exhaled as deeply as she could. Her day had been less than ideal so far, something she wasn't used to. This was _her_ company. She _ran_ this company. Now she felt like she didn't even belong anymore.

The pointed end of a comb parted her in the back and a plump hand whisked her hair in front of her face. She could still see into the mirror in front of her, her eyes seething through small cracks in her black hair. She clenched her teeth and let out a small hiss in frustration.

"Da'ling. Ya need ta talk." The deep southern accent of Wanda Tucker made her nails dig into the chair deeper. She felt the leather give out and pop under her biting clench. She removed her nails from the chairs interior, brushing the small pieces of thread from where they hung under her painted claws.

"No, Wanda." She seethed. "I _don't _need to talk."

"Well, hon, I'm right here if ya need ta."

She continued parting from behind her, making the lines perfect before grabbing the spray bottle again and spritzing the back of the woman's head.

Wanda Tucker had been Minerva's hair stylist for the last five years after Sydney Underhill had fled the position out of fear. But Wanda Tucker didn't flee. She never fled. Maybe it was because she wasn't the sharpest scissor in the drawer, and she wasn't. But what was more possible was that she was what Minerva needed. Minerva's eyes and ears at the studio belongs too Veronixa. The trouble was, she hardly ever picked up enough information to please the woman. Everyone was so scared of her that at first sight they ran off, afraid of what would happen if they even came close to crossing any lines.

But who in their right mind would be scared of an overweight woman with a southern drawl.

Wanda Tucker was 47 years old. Born and raised in the very point of the bottom of Texas her accent was as southern as it got. She had moved to California for it's heat, it's laid back attitude and most of all it's gossip. Though her weight aged her, the only thing that truly kept a spring in her step was gossip. And Minerav lived off the stuff.

That was good for Wanda, who could prattle on for hours on end with every scoop she had.

"You know Wanda…" Minerva began. She brushed a few short cut pieces of hair from where they were falling onto her shoulder. They fluttered to the floor and were promptly swept up by one of the many cleaners bustling around the salon. "I might need to talk a bit. I've had such a _hard_ day. And-"

"Say no more, hon. We've all been there 'fore."

"Yes, well. Lillie Winters. What do you know about her?"

"Why darlin'! Why d'ya wanna know 'bout a borin' little nobody!"

So she did know Lillie Winters. Minerva's lips tightened into a sneer. Of course Wanda would know.

"No real reason. She works for me, the coffee girl actually."

"Not from what I've heard."

And of course Wanda would know about the sudden and irregular promotion.

"Oh, how silly of me." Minerva bit back a curse as she sweetly spat out words. "How could I forget about that! Yes, well. I would hate to let her stay in her new position without some knowledge of her background. It would be just too unprofessional."

"Makes sense." Wanda snipped at the hairs making them a perfect line, then brought down the next layer to begin the same process. "Well, I know from some a my… sources… that she's lived here her whole life. Her folks divorced long time 'go."

"Hmm." Uninteresting and of no value. "Go on."

"Well, she's single. That's fer sure. Girl hasn't had a single date since college!"

"College, where did she attend."

"Well, apparently, she was gonna attend Berkeley University of California."

Minerva almost choked but played it off as a cough. The coffee girl, the one with the wild temper and no coordination, went to one of the best schools in the country.

"For what," she strained through her teeth. "Business management." It would make sense. Who would hire anyone without that degree to manage them.

"Naw. She was gonna go for teachin' and stuff like that. Wanted to be somthin' stupid. What was it?" She screwed up her face in hard thought, then burst into a smile. "That's right! She wanted to be one a them science teachers. She was in lots o' them science courses 'fore she decided ta' teach. But she didn' go."

"She didn't… but… why not…"

"Maybe you know her ex-mother? Sandra Winters?"

Who didn't. She was CEO of California Food Co. and very widly known in the food industry, as well as out of it.

"Sandra Winters is her… wait? Ex-mother."

Wanda snorted. "Darlin', you see this girl every day. Why, I'm surprised she hasn't filed a restraining ordah on ya." She snipped a few hairs away from her bangs. "Have you evah once seen a picture of her mamma? Or even heard her once talk 'bout the woman?"

"No." Minerva mused, leaning back. "She didn't even receive a phone call."

"Yeah, well that's the way it is between them. Her mother has more money then I'd wish for and that girl wont ever see a penny of it. Her mother'd never support a teachin' type. Wanted her ta' work with her, rackin' in the big bucks. Now she's still doin' that and her daughter's practically livin' on scraps!"

"That bad, hmm?"

"Bad isnt even a word fo' it. Darling, the mother was 'bout to change the locks on their house."

"Did she get kicked out."

"Not early, no. The father and her kept tight bonds. Go campin' twice a year, write and call. They're all fine. The mother's who she's gotta worry 'bout. Tyrannical monster."

"Sounds like a fine mother to me." Minerva sniffed.

"Oh, honey, I don't doubt that. Alright. I'm done. Take a little look-see."

Minerva observed her reflection. It hadn't changed much, but the lines were sharper and more defined. Perfect. "It's absolute brilliance, Wanda. As always." She stared at her hair once more in the mirror. It had been cut perfectly. Strait, bold and sharp. Cut.

Cut.

The idea began forming quickly, adding up and growing as the woman stared at her ebony locks. Yes, that would do nicely.

"Yeah, well you just keep tellin' me that. I love a good compliment."

"Don't we all. Oh, and Wanda, one more thing." The smile turned into more of a smirk as she tried to hide the malice in her eyes.

"Yeah, sugar?"

"I might be sending Miss Winters over to you shortly."

"Fine fine, whatever. Just as long as she leaves a tip."

Against all her will, the malice returned with a full fleged kick. "I just _knew_ you'd understand." She cooed.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

**Sorry for the length, next one will be longer, I swear!**

**Thanks again Sherlock109, and I hope that you're OC was done properly!**

**Shout out to everyone!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK MINERVA HAS PLANNED? Think super hard and add it to your comments. The best submission will be used shortly! **

**Just tell me;**

**Her plan that she devised in that wicked little head of her's**

**What it will do to affect Lillie**

**How it will bring her closer to a toon or just to the toons in general**

**Okay! Think away and submit! When I have a good amount of answers I will update!**

**Ciao peeps!**


	17. Corn Muffins and Cinnamon?

**I AM NOT DEAD! HOWEVER I AM SORRY! I KNOW I DISSAPEARED FOR A WHILE! OMG WRITERS BLOCK IS THE DEVIL! Actually it was a combo of things. Writers block and school work. But I'm back now. So you can finally expect constant updates for a while. Don't give up on me people. I wont leave this story, so don't ever think I will! Anyway, heres chapter 17 FINALLY! Because of my long… vacation… I made this one SUPER long. So enjoy it. **

**Love, **

**Galimatias**

**1NerdB****: Omg, thanks so much! I swear I will! **

**DaAmazingMeepers****: Yeaaaah, her mother is really mean! No worries, you'll get to meet the witch behind the broom.**

**Zutarafan14****: LOL! I read you're question and FREAKED! I was just like "I NEVER GAVE HER AN AGE! LOL!" SO now I put it into this chapter, But in case you skip it because of fast reading or the zombie attacking you're town then I'll just answer you're question. She's Twenty-five.**

**pancaked****: Lol! I' mglad you liked that! Yeah, it was super fun to write, and when people say that it made them laugh then my brainstorming truly has paid off. **

**Wearethechampions****: Hmm… I actually was thinking that. ARE YOU MY PHYCIC TWIN! But really I love the idea!**

**animeloser101****: Yea, I couldn't wait for the next update either. LOL! I feel so bad for leaving ya'll hanging! And glad you're exited!**

**MLEMore****: No you didn't! That was all me forgetting names in my story. LOL, it happens. Yes, he'll be in this story. Don't worry. And no, you're amazing. ;)**

**charlie167:**** Wile E will be in this PLENTY! He's my fave (at least one of them) so don't worry about a shortage of him! And thanks so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying this!**

**VulpineSnow: ****We shall see! Thanks so much!**

**SonicHearts:**** I LOVE all the input! Actually, I'd love to use a few of you're ideas (with you're permission of course). They're so good! And no, I may have a lot of ideas, but they're all jumbled. It took me a long time to create a solid story line. And even now I still ad small things to the story as I go. So when I get suggestions I do listen to them, because who knows what ideas I'll find! And yours were great! Thanks! And glad you like the story and the characters. **

**AnimationNut****:**** Great! So glad you like the story!**

**Sherlock109:**** YEEEES! I'm sooo glad that I got the character right. You have no idea how nervous I get before I try and bring characters "to life". There's always that idea that they'll come out wrong. So hearing that you liked her made me happy! **

**aslan333:**** close, my friend. Very very close…. :) Glad you liked it!**

Lillie's finger twirled absentmindedly through her shoulder length dark brown locks. Her mind _had_ been on the presentation that Minerva was giving. But after a while the amount of glares shot her way made her lose interest. So she had wandered away deep into the realms of Lillie Land with little to no hope of return.

Her eyes wandered around the room where, once again, all the rest of the toons were sitting doing the same thing she was. Trying very _very_ hard not to fall asleep while at the same time wondering if killing themselves with anything in the room would end the pain of Minerva's monotone voice.

"And that will conclude the day's meeting. Remember, there will be a script meeting in two days, conference room 3F. Thank you."

There were grumbles of understanding and silent prayers of thank you as the speech was wrapped up. Lillie's fingers twitched over her papers, gathering them all up at lightning speed. It had been two days since she had gotten the job and so far a lot had changed. She often found herself swimming in paper work thrown at her every hour. And no matter how fast she worked or signing her name until her fingers were tired and raw, the stack grew and grew.

Ever since she had come the tension between the toons and herself had grown as well. Because there wasn't a real need for her advice yet she had done nothing but sit there and look pretty at the meetings. However, the weight of the upcoming events was heavy on her shoulders and it showed. She hadn't had a decent amount of sleep since the day she was given the job. Minerva had decided that if she go the job then she'd hold her up to the challenge. And by challenge it meant more work then Lillie thought could actually be legal.

But it was so obvious what the motive was. Lillie wasn't stupid. That was why she had the job in the first place. Minerva wanted her gone. And it didn't look like the toons firing the new manager was anywhere in the upcoming future. SO Minerva did anything she could to take matters into her own hands. SO far it was just the workload. But the sense that a war was on the verge of breaking hung like fog whenever the two were near each other.

"Oh and Lillie _dear_, I have a few more papers for you to look at. Nothing drastic. Only about ten packets or so. You'll be able to do that? Wont you?" The sickly sweet voice of Minerva broke through her thought process.

Even though the idea of quitting was appealing, the one thing that kept her from doing it was Minerva herself. "Of course not! I'll have those to you by tomorrow!" She answered, just as sweetly. Minerva gave her a sneering glace, then flipped her hair and left.

"This is not what I signed up for…" Lillie muttered to herself as she left the door. "Boring meetings. Too much paperwork…" her eyes grazed once more over the toons, now bouncing off the hallway walls. "annoying coworkers." A light sigh deflated her chest. "I need another break. Now."

"Y-y-yeah, don't we all?" Another voice complained from behind her. She jumped and turned around, her arms clutching at the papers like a shield.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Then relaxed. "You're the pig, right?" Even after the amount of time they had been together, only a few days really, she hadn't bothered to even learn their names. Either that, or she hadn't bothered to remember them.

"P-P-P-Porky!" He stuttered with a small smile. "Y-you're the new m-manager. Right?" Even though she knew he knew it she could hear the nervous sound in his voice, like he was talking to a ticking time bomb.

She softened in the slightest way. "I guess you could say that."

"Not as good as y-y-y-you hoped, huh?"

"Weeeell, I mean… I never hoped for it anyway. So it's more like worse then I planned."

"Ah." Was all he said, embarrassed. "It'll g-g-get better, you'll see."

"Hey! Porky, come on! You're buyin' lunch today, remember?" The gravely scream of the one she knew as "The Duck".

"C-c-coming Daffy!" Porky yelled back. He gave an apologetic look in Lillie's direction.

"Is he always this chivalrous."

"Actually, n-n-no." And in a few moments he had rushed down the hall after the voice.

"But eef you are liking chivalrous, I am always one to be looked to-wards…" The suave voice from behind her made her eyes roll.

"Hey there, skunk."

"Oh, darleeng, why don't yoo just say my name? I'd love to hear it's sound from you're beautiful leeps."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Now scoot, frenchie."

"Eh, you are not, how ees eet they say eet? Yoo are not… availeeble?"

"Would it really matter to you?"

"No, mon amour. I just would like to know eef my time seducing yoo weel be one of challenges or not."

She let out a sardonic chuckle. "Believe me. Either way, there would be challenges."

"Good. I looove a woman weeth spirit!" He blew her a kiss that floated her way. She ducked and it missed her by a few inches. Something from behind her smacked something else. And from the office she heard a scream and then some smashing. _Wow_, she thought, watching as a man stumbled out with a red kiss shaped mark on his face. _Love is blind. And apparently it bumps into stuff too._

She turned back to watch Pepe follow Porky go down the hall, one eyebrow raised. So maybe some of the toons were a little less annoying then she thought. Porky certainly hadn't been that bad.

"Look who it is! The famous fury herself!"

She sucked on her teeth feeling the temperature rise dramatically around her. "Listen cowboy, I don't have time for this."

She turned and looked down on the small red bearded man.

"Hey, I didn't say nothin'. Just observin'! Ain't no crime for that, now is there."

"No. I don't suppose there is. Now go away."

"I'm in charge of you, remember." He challenged.

"Yes, you are! But if you really want Minerva working directly for you again then I suggest you mosey back to the corral you came from. Got it?"

He glared at her from under large eyebrows. Mumbling something he walked down the hall and far away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief then searched through her purse for a moment. Finally grabbing a hold of her cell phone she dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear. The need to talk was outrageously large. And more then anything, the need to be talked into doing what she wanted to most was even bigger. If only someone could just give her the idea to quit. Then maybe, just maybe, she would.

For a few moments it just rang. Then there was the click.

"Hello? Maxine Fletcher speaking."

"Max! Oh thank god, you picked up."

"Lillie?" She lowered her voice. "Where the bloody 'ell have you been?"

"Meetings. Sorry. Listen, I need to talk. Are you available?"

There was a pause. Then, "I get out in ten minutes. Meet me in the break room, and for gods sakes bring some muffins or something. I'm starving."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

"Not a problem. And I wasn't kidding about the muffins."

"Corn? Corn muffin?" Max looked throhg the bag Lillie had brought twenty minutes later onto the staff break room. "CORN muffins?

"Yeah? So?" Lillie mumbled with her mouth full.

"Nothing! It's just… who likes corn muffin?"

"Me!"

"You are so weird! And… and what's this stuff!" Max pointed to the cup in front of Lillie.

"It's hot chocolate!" She stated defensively.

"It as cinnamon on top!"

"I like cinnamon on top! Jeez! Just eat your food!"

"Fine! I will." Max took a bite and leaned back, furrowing her brow. "Corn muffins…" She mumbled under her breath.

Lillie just rolled her eyes. "We're here about my job. Not my eating habits, k?"

"Fine! Now, what happened"

Lillie sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair. "Nothing happened! But… but it so wrong that way. I was sitting there and everyone took it as normal! Max, I'm the coffee girl!"

"No you're the manager."

"Since when! I can't be a manager! I mean, I haven't even learned what I'm supposed to do yet! It was just one time that I opened my big mouth and everything turned to total chaos!" She let her hair out of it's tight bun, running her fingers through it in frustration, and placing the scrunchie around her right wrist.

"Yeah, well… guess it was bound to happen one day, right."

"Max."

"I'm not kidding! I mean, think about it. You bump into them all the time and you do, no offence, have a ginormous mouth."

"None taken."

"Good. And you know what you're talking about!" Max said taking another bite and wincing at the idea of corn muffins. "An you really know 'ow to get things done." She finished, her mouth still full. She swallowed. "Honestly Lill, what is you're issue with all of this. I think you're just overreacting."

"Excuse me? I'm overreacting?"

"Yes, you are. Just relax! Do the paperwork and soon Minerva will be off you're back!"

"I really doubt that, Max." She put her feet up on the table and finished off the last of her late breakfast. "Sides, whose gonna stop her?"

"The toons?"

"Hah! Please, even they're scared of the witch."

"Hm." Max grabbed her hot chocolate, looked at it and wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry. But really? Cinnamon?"

"I LIKE CINNAMON!"

"Well, not many people do."

"But I do! And I paid for the damn thing. Drink it and like it."

Max raised her brow, took a sip and spit it back in the cup. "That's disgusting."

"Max!"

"Oh! Right! Advice! Ok," she leaned across the table in a secretive sort of way. "I say, you go to the toons and ask them to fire Minerva at the ball."

"Max! That's a terrible idea!"

"Oh really? And what did you have planned."

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't have to go. She's speaking there, you know. She read us the entire thing two meeting ago. It was just a big thing about boring stuff, like profit and how great she is and without her this company would be digging it's own grave, coming back from the dead to dance on the grave, and then get back in.

"Oooh. Speeches about zombie co. I like it."

"Right, and then it just veered off into this small thank you to the little people. _Little people_! I mean really, who is she to determine who's little or not!"

"Well, she is the…" Max ran her fingers through her hair. "What is she anyway?"

Lillie shrugged. "No one really knows. She's important, but it's like she job hops. She picks a title one day, then the next she's something else. I think she just wants to think she runs the place."

"Does she?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Max got up and brushed crumbs off her skirt. "Look, Lillie darling. I'm not going to say you should quit, because I'm getting the feeling you want me to."

"I don't-"

"Ah! Don't talk!" She waved a finger at Lillie, who shut up immediately. "You do want me to tell you. Because on your own, you wont. But I'm sorry, I cant. And its not because you're one of my only friends here. It's because I _want_ you to have this job. And as much as you hate to think this, I think that those cartoons want you to have it too. They didn't hire you because they thought it would be better then having Minerva around. Even though you are. They hired you because they saw something. Something that you don't see in yourself. That you are so amazing and smart and talented and young… how old are you anyway? Twenty two?"

"Twenty five."

"TWENTY FVE! So what I suggest is you fight this war tooth and nail, you find what they saw in you, and you kick ass." She finished her shouting and gave a curt nod in Lillie's direction.

Lillie stood and stared at Max, her eyes wide and her mouth open wider. "Max!" She exclaimed, laughing. "That was really amazing!"

"Yeah," she responded, breathless from her angered screams. "I'm a bloody genius."

"Alright then. I guess I'd better go and 'kick ass', as you stated, very boldly I might add." She said, making kick ass sound as British as she could.

Max just laughed, opening the door. "Go on, Lillie. The world awaits you. Now go on and pillage it with you're fine knowledge of business and proper dining."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND MY CHOICES OF F-" Max cut her off by slamming the door in her face. She went to grab herself a soda from the fridge, but not before giving the hot chocolate on the table one last look. Tentatively she took another sip. "Oh god that is disgusting." She murmured spitting it out and throwing it down the sink.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH CHOICES OF FOOD!" Lillie yelled to Max, who just slammed the door in her face. She glared at the wood, then just made her way down the hall with papers in hand. If she could find some secluded place to finish her work…

She had been promised an office, but not yet had she received one. And while she waited people had found her in random, strange places doing work as fast as she could. Bathrooms, cafeterias and once even on the wheel of a parked tourist bus. Anyplace available became her working space, her area to sign and mark and write. She often had to make copies to hand in, just because the backs were covered in mustard and something that looked like road goo in a perfect track shape.

"Miss Winters!" She stopped where she was, gripping the sides of the paper stack with white knuckles. Spinning around she slapped the best smile on her face as possible.

"Minerva! How… nice to see you!"

"Cut the crap. It's just the two of us."

Lillie allowed her smile to drop, a steady glare filling her eyes. "Fine. Have it your way. What do you want? The meeting over."

"I know that. But, as you know, the work of one so important as you… well… its never done. Is it?"

"Minerva, what are you trying to do? Huh? I mean, you've already seen that beating me down doesn't work-"

"Hold on!" Minerva shifted her footing and walked closer, her face glowing in fake surprise. "Are you assuming that I'm trying to-"

"Get me fired. Yes."

"Oh no no no." Minerva scolded. She began circling Lillie, who stood still and angry and silent. "No Miss Winters, I'm simply sending you a message."

"Which is."

"Quit."

"Or?"

"Or?" There was a chuckle as Minerva began her second slow circle around her prey. "Or? Or else! That's what! Miss Winters, don't underestimate me. You may think of me as just the person in charge or a building, but I am so much more then that. I know things about this business you couldn't learn in any business school. That is, if you had attended one."

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying that you have no training, you have no background, you have no references. You just have a few rich pricks of actors backing you up because to them, you're something special. I am implying that I have references that you would never dream of knowing. And I am implying that people who mess with me get hurt. So what I'm implying, Miss Winters, is that you pack you're bags."

"If you think you're scaring me-"

"That's hardly the idea. Scary? You haven't seen scary yet. This is a friendly gesture."

"Wow. Wonder what it's like when you give friendly hugs."

"Deadly."

"I thought so."

Minerva stopped circling and walked even closer, staring directly into Lillie's eyes. "Leave."

"No."

"Then I suppose," sighed Minerva, in a deep concentrated way. "I will have to bring you into a fight you don't want to be in."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

There was more silence between the two. Then Minerva smiled, something that still unnerved Lillie. "Darling? Why is your hair out?"

Lillie's fingers went to her long hair, hanging over her shoulders. "Oh." Was all she could say.

"Hm… well, that will have to change. Wont it." Lillie reached for the scrunchie on her arm, but her wrist was grabbed before she could. "Oh no" Minerva clucked her tongue. "We cant have that rule being broken again. Miss Winters, the dress code here is one we hold to high standards."

"My hair was out Minerva. Its not the crime of the century."

"Yes, but we're in a fight. Remember? Any crime becomes the crime of the century."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, well get used to that fast, sweetheart." Minerva grabbed her cell phone from inside her pocket and dialed a number. Lillie watched in confusion as Minerva began to talk animatedly to the other person on the line. "Yes. Of course. You still have… I knew you would. Perfect. At four thirty. Its One fifteen now. Bye. Yes. Ok, yes. Bye Wanda."

"Wanda? Who's-"

"My hairdresser. And today, she's yours."

"What?"

"You're appointments at 4:30, 356 Haylock Street. Be there on time and tell her you're getting the haircut I told them to give you."

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" A few people poked their heads around the sides of the halls at the sound of her shouts, and she lowered her voice right away. "No. You cant just tell me to cut my hair off!"

"I can do whatever I want. This is a war, remember? And besides, the dress code here is very high in our standards. So do what I say, or that manager job will be gone. As will every other chance at a job here, Miss Winters."

"You can't-"

"I can do what I want. And I will." She stepped so close that the two women's noses were almost touching. "Do you have a problem with that? Miss Winters?"

"… No."

"Good." Minerva straitened her blouse, stepping back and smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure short hair will do you good."

"How short?"

"Oh, nothing that will make you bald. Just make sure to not wear a hat. That may give the impression pf such."

Lillie's eyes widened. "But-"

"Go there or be fired. You're choice. But either way, I win."

Lillie watched her go, her frustration levels high and her anger higher. She wouldn't let Minerva win. She couldn't.

On the other hand, she did love hats.

Lillie buried her head into the stack of papers. "I didn't sign up for this." She wined to herself for the second time that day.

**DUH DUH DUH! Sorry, cliffhanger. Will she or wont she? Hmmmmm?**

**Only time will tell. And by time, I mean hopefully by the middle of this week. So stay tuned!**

**Galimatias out homies!**


	18. She did WHAT?

**HIYA THERE EVERYONE! NEW CHAPTER UP! YAAAAY! TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT! Ok dokay, seems like a lot of you thought that she wouldnt quit. Cuz our Lillie is tough as nails and overcooked steak! And here you find out what her decision was! But first a quick thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**animeloser101: Aaaw, that's i'ight! Yeah, my account kinda worked all weird this week too! Thanks so much, I'm so glad you like it! AND YESSSS! HAIRCUT OF DOOOOOM! WATCH OUT! SHE MIGHT GIVE YOU A BAD LOOK... ON YOU'RE SOUL! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! Ok, I'm done. Anyway, thanks again!**

**charlie167: Yeah, It always will grow back! LOL, see, I would let them hear one of her "bitch fests" but half of the time, they're the target. That's why they hate her, lol. Love that you love it! Thanks so much!**

**AnimationNut: No it certainly does not. Wellm there's only so much we can all take before we snap. Just pray she doesnt hit her snapping moment soon (lol). And yes, a fit does look very likely ;)**

**ShineYouShineyThingSHINE: Before I thank you, let me just say that I FREAKING LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME. *Ahem* okay, now that that's over... Yeah, I love porky too! So glad you like this. Yes, we all see Mineva's future as not very good. Doesnt she know about karma? ;P Anyway, thanks so much for your review!**

**VulpineSnow: LOL! IKR! FINALLY! Yes, Pepe is one of the most fun for me to write, so I'm glad you like the way I write him!**

**Sherlock109: I DID I DID! YEEEES! So glad you like the story! And LOL, I feel the exact same way. I reaaaalllly dont like cinnamon. It would ruin Hot Chocolate for me. **

**DaAmazingMeepers: She really is though! But that's so great that you hate her! Just means I wrote her right! And yeah, respect for the long haired people. Respect!**

**unknown: YEEEEES! SO GLAD! I LOVED THE IDEAS TO THE MAX (not my oc, just to the max lol). Yes a storm would seem to be coming rather quickly. But between who, I wonder? Glad you like Pepe! You're the second person that's a full out true Pepe fan though I'm sure many other people here are! And thanks for your understanding. Yes, schol first, then this. Though I do a lot of procrastonation XD**

**aslan333: thanks!**

**SonicHearts: LOL its ok! you just get a second thanks you is all! SO THANKS X2!**

**Trapper: I will and I did! Yes, everyone loves pepe so I'll be sure to include him as much as I can! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Alright Peeps, that's all for now! So glad that you liked the next chapter! SO, the usually, R&R and at the bottom there is a vote so please try and post a yes of no when you review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Bugs checked his watch again. The number hands had moved foreword, as they so often tend to do. So time had passed. About thirty seconds of it, to be exact. He put down his hand, telling himself not to worry. But of course, another thirty seconds went by, and he checked his watch again.

"Where, I say, where is she? She's supposed to be, I said, she was supposed to be here to go over the script with us!" Wined a very frustrated Foghorh Leghorn, slumping back into his seat.

"W-w-well, she d-d-d-did look very ups-ups-ups-se-se-se… she looked very annoyed earlier."

_That's what her face always looks like_. Signed Wile, leaning on his elbow in a bored way. _Trust me. I know._

"Either way, she worths for uth. She should be here. Right now." Daffy stood up and slammed his fist down on the table. "OOOOOW!"

While Daffy nursed his self-injured hand and Foghorn continued to complain, Lola and Bugs tried to think of reasons the woman wouldn't have shown up on time.

"Maybe it was the weather?" Suggested Lola with a flick of her hair.

"Naw, no way."

"Girls and rain don't mix you know."

"It's not raining, Lola."

"Could be."

"In the building?"

Lola opened her mouth, then clamped it shut, defeated. "Fine, do you have a better explanation, then?"

"Well… no. But I'm thinking of it, if that helps."

"Not really, Bugs."

Bugs closed his eyes in hard thought. "Oh! Ok, how about this. She got lost."

"We had Mr. Lipinski give her directions!"

"He ain't the best human GPS yunno."

"Bugs, really? Ya wanna try the lost scenario."

"It was better then the rain scenario."

Their argument was interrupted by Mr. Lipinski himself opening the door and walking hesitantly in.

"Mr. Lipinski!"

The nervous man jumped at the sound of all of the toons shouting his name at once. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "H-h-hello… there." He stuttered towards the rabbit star who had addressed him.

"Mr. Lipinski, did you show Miss Winters where to go?"

"O-oh, yes… Miss Winters."

"Yes. Miss Winters." Bugs took a deep breath, trying to be patient with the man. "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. And you told us that there was no reason to worry. Because you were giving her directions. So…"

"U-u-um… Miss Winters. About her…"

"Good griefth, man!" Daffy yelled. "Thpit it out!"

"She quit." He said.

The room got dead silent.

"She- she what?" Bugs stammered, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, she quit. About five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I'm still having trouble registering this." Lola began, tapping sympathetically on the stunned Bugs' shoulder. "Why did she quit?"

"Well, sh-she… she never said! She just stormed off. Really quickly I might add."

"Well, did she say anything to anyone?" Granny joined in, testing out her dtective work.

"Not really. She passed by me and didn't really _say_ anything. Just kept muttering on about hats."

"Hatsth?" Sylvester cried, throwing his hands into the air. "Wow, what a lead! The-ee was muttering about hatsth."

"Shush, Sylvester." Granny chastised. She turned back to the stuttering man. "Listen, did she go anywhere? Anything you tell us will be helpful."

"W-well, she did go out into the employee parking lot. If that helps."

"It does, dear. Thank you very much." Mr. Lipinski nodded, glad not to be the center of attention. "Alright. Let's go!"

_Where?_ Wile signed.

"To find out manager, of course!"

_You've got to be kidding!_

"No, Mr. Coyote. In fact, I've never been more serious in my life! We need her, she's the best one we've had in a long time. And she's only been here for a few days. If we ever want to get back to the top, then we'll need her to pull us. So, whose with me? The choice is yours. Find the woman and reach out former glory. Or let Minerva find us a new manager."

A few people shifted, sitting on the fence about the situation.

"The new manager could be Minerva."

Everyone jumped up and ran for the door, pushing and shoving to get out to the employee parking lot first.

Granny watched then run out, chuckling to herself as she walked calmly out. Before she did leave she looked over at Lipinski, still sitting on the floor. She winked in his direction, letting a sly grin paint her face. "I knew that would work." She chortled. Then she went to follow the rest in a quest for their manager.

* * *

"God how I wish I had a car." Lillie moaned, shifting the box of office supplies in her arms. She didn't have much as it was, but she had already been walking for about twenty minutes and would have another forty to go. And on top of it, it had started to rain. And she didn't have an umbrella. "Life isn't fair." She moaned.

She hated feeling sorry for herself. But lately she had been doing it more and more. And after she had started she had realized that she had a lot to be complaining about. In fact, one night she had compiled a list of things that made up every single bad thing about her totally and completely awful life.

Ironically enough it had been called _Every Single Bad Thing About My Totally and Completely Awful Life._

She had memorized it, sadley enough. And as she walked in the rain she ran through it in her head, adding a few things here and there.

My mother hates me.

I have a house paid for by my mother. Who hates me.

If I so much as piss her off… bye bye house.

I piss her off a lot.

I piss her off just by being alive.

My house is most likely going to be taken away.

My heating bills have gone unpaid.

The heating system was just turned off. Again.

I still have my college loans to pay off.

I don't have a car. That was taken away when I pissed my mother off.

I seem to have a knack for pissing my mother off.

I don't have a job.

I quit from my job.

Still don't have a car.

Its raining.

I have only a few friends. All of which live about 1000 miles away.

I piss my mother off a lot.

She ran through it again and again in her head not really noticing anything about anything going on around her. So when a lone car began trailing her she didn't even check behind her or glance in the other direction. She just kept on walking and thinking about all the times she had pissed her mother off and had paid dearly for it.

But when the car honked at her, which got her attention. She screamed, jumping about three feet in the air. Her fear didn't last long though, as she turned around to face her "attacker". Her attacker happened to be in a very nice Porsche convertible. But the top was down and the windows a dark color that made it impossible to see who was inside.

Not that it mattered to her.

"What the hell!" She screamed at the darkened windows. "Why on earth would you do that?"

The windows rolled down to reveal…

A snickering Coyote.

Her jaw fell open, then she scowled. Putting her nose in the air she continued to walk down the street, Wile trailing behind her and still snickering.

"Yeah, so glad you find this funny." She muttered.

_Well, yunno. It does get boring. Need to keep myself entertained somehow._

"Yeah, sure you do. What are you dint here anyway!"

_Kinda came to find you._

"Oh really. Well then, you just wasted your own sweet time. If you didn't know yet-"

_No. I know. You quit._

She furrowed her brow. How was it possible to interrupt someone when you couldn't even talk. She shook her head. "Anyway, yeah. I did quit. And when someone quits, it's usually for good. So go away."

_No._

"What will make you go away then?"

_Get into the car and come back_.

"Not gonna happen buddy."

_Fine. Walk then. I don't care how you get back. Just get back_.

"No! I'm not going back there! End of story!"

There was a long pause where she just walked and he just drove. Finally;

_Why did you quit anyway?_

"… She, Minerva, wanted to cut my hair. I left it down, and that's against company dress code. So she was going to cut it off."

_And you quit?_

The choice was either quit and keep the hair or stay and lose it.

_You quit because of hair?_

Lillie stopped walking and turned towards the window, leaning on her hip to better support the box she was carrying. "It isnt about the hair. It's about… something else."

_And that would be?_

"… augh, you wouldn't understand anyway."

_Try me._

"Well, it's about…" She searched for a word to use, rummaging in her head for something, anything, to describe it. "choices. I guess. I mean, what would you do it this same thing happened to you, huh?"

_It does happen to me. Every day._

"You're joking."

He shook his head. _Every day I get a choice. Jump off the cliff or leave. And I choose the cliff._

"Why? Why would you ever choose-"

_Because this job is all I have. And if I gave it up I'd have a luxurious life, yeah. But what would I be able to say about it. And I keep thinking that maybe my big break will come and I wont have to jump off cliffs anymore._

"I'm sure they appreciate your for it."

He snorted and she jumped, hearing the first actual sound leave him. _No way. If you saw how they looked at me there…_

"Oh." That was all she could say. Just 'oh'.

_SO will you please come back? _

She pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Fine." She finally said. "But I'm not jumping off any cliffs."

He smiled_, _silently laughing again, and leaned over, popping open the passenger side door of his car.

_Deal._

* * *

**Alrighty! That's it for now! Be sure to make sure you check for more updates soon! Anyway, here is the thing I want you to vote on.**

**We've learned that Lillie's mother isnt the greatest of people. But you havent gotten to know that yourselves.**

**So...**

**Would you like to see her in an upcoming chapter? And by opcoming, I mean in three or four. **

**Yes or no?**

**And if you want to go further then this, how should you meet her? Or even further, how should the toons meet her? Hmmm?**

**Alright, begin going to the polls. IT'S VOTING DAY!**


	19. Certified Rocket Cars and Haircuts

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Like always I do have some excuse for leaving y'all. Vacations, family get togethers on account of Chunukah, Christmas and just whatever, and one of the largest writers blocks ever known to man! I'm serious! I must have wrote this chapter ten times before I was happy with it!**

**So as usually, R&R and tell me if **_**you're**_** happy with it! **

**Now, onto the review responses!**

**aslan333: Thanks so much!**

**AnimationNut****: That would be soooo funny! Oh, I don't doubt for one second that Minerva would go and do something like that. And yes, we alllll love Wile! **

**pancaked****: Aaaaw! Thanks so much! Yeah, I love him too! That was the idea! And don't worry, I will be looking at the other cartoons and making them all just as lovable.**

**animeloser101****: Great! I love it when people get excited over my stories!**

**charlie167****: glad to hear that from you!**

**XxLovelyLittleMeXx****: Thanks so much! Keep reading and putting in your feedback!**

**Jessluvswriting****: oh please, its fine! So glad you liked the chapters and the idea! **

**Sherlock109****: Yeah! Haha! And so glad you want to see her mother! Aaaw! Thanks so much!**

**Trapper****: Yeah, good old Wile! SO glad that you wanna meet the mother! Wow! Haha! That'd be awful, like "honey! I know we have our disagreements, but here's your new husban- why did you slam the door on me!" lol!**

**DaAmazingMeepters****: YES! ANOTHER WILE ENTHUSIEST! He's my favorite too! **

**VulpineSnow****: Yay! So glad you liked that!**

**sonicscrystalauraangel****: Thank so much! Yes, that was my idea to make the story a little… different!**** Great to see that you like it!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters****: Thank youuuuu! AAAAAW! Stop it! You're making me blush! Yeah, that was the idea! Glad that you like it! And stay updated! I'll try to make the amount between updates less and less! **

**SonicHearts****: Maybe… that would be an awesome idea, that she really really wants to see her own daughter fail. Maybe for some sort of self assurance that her daughter will never be better then her or something? Yeah, I thought Trapper's idea was clever! And yes, Wile is, as you put it, the bestest **

**Scruff the Rat****: Yeah, she really could be just despicable. And a chapter will prove it so!**

**Fearless****: Oh it is fine! Really! And so glad that you are enjoying the story!**

**princess of the negaverse****: Sorry! I really left for a while, didn't I! I feel so guilty! And more OC's are always encouraged, however it isn't a guarantee that they will be entered into the story. But try! Please! More the merrier!**

**teiaramogami: D'aaaaww! Thanks so much! That means so much to me! And OC slots are ALWAYS open! If the OC's are really good then I put them in! Not only that, if you have someone or something (like a scene you dream up in the middle of a Tuesday night and wake up shouting EUREKA!) then please put it either into the comments section or PM me! If it's really good then I use it and give you credit! This story is kinda partly written by fans ;) Like I said before, not a guarantee, but there is a chance! (BTW, read the bottom for one of these 'chances')**

**Alright! Onto the story! And for all those people wanting to create an OC, please look at the bottom for a chance to contribute! I KNOW you'll all LOOOOVE this one. It's a chance to write a fairly permanent character. :D**

**Ok, now onto the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

"So… did you all look for me? Or were you assigned the dirty work?"

They had been sitting in the car for about five minutes, impatiently waiting at a red light.

_We all did. I just happened to find you first. By the way, why don't you have a car?_

She gave him a glare, her jaw stiffening. "Whats it to you?"

He popped up an eyebrow. _We went out to the employee parking lot. And we kind of expected to find you at your car._

"Oh." She sat farther back in the leather seats and crossed her arms over her chest. "I… don't have one."

_Then how do you get to work?_

"I walk! Oh, wait. I forgot. It's something that people with a PORSCHE wouldn't dare do."

_Hey! I walk!_ He signed, looking insulted.

"Mmhhmm… sure you do, dog-boy."

The coyote's fingers twitched, ready to draw out a sign. Then just stopped and rolled his eyes, looking like he knew it wasn't worth his time to fight her over the subject of his name.

The sound of a ringing phone broke through the silence. She watched, as always amazed, as he pulled a touch screen out of his pocket that wasn't there. The screen flashed a picture of Bugs on it. He slid his finger across the screen and there was a soft clicking sound. Then-

"Oh! Great! You answered! So, give me an update, doc!" Wile looked ready to press another button when the light turned green.

He quickly passed the phone towards her. She gave him a look, but he only responded by pressing it towards her. She took it from him, looking it over and not quite sure what to do.

"What am I supposed to-"

_Hit the camera button. _

"Oh, got it." She quickly the button and faced the camera his direction.

"Alright, I can see ya' now. So? What's going on?"

_I got her_. He held up, his eyes on the road, but the sign facing the phone.

"Poifect! Hiya there doll!"

She turned the camera around and glared at Bugs. "Don't call me that."

"Wha'? _Doll_?"

"You laugh now. But just see what happens."

"Whatever you say, Doc. Now face me towards Wile."

"Yes your highness…" she muttered under her breath. Bugs didn't hear it, but she saw Wile roll his eyes.

"Alright, heres the deal, Wile. Minerva called me. Just bring Lillie to da salon. She's got da hair stuff all ready. You can stay there if ya' want."

_Why on earth would I want to stay with her?_

She gave Wile a rather nasty look at that one.

"Weeeelll, Minerva's holdin' anotha' staff meetin'"

_I'm staying._

"Wow, so glad you decided to stay on unselfish purposes. Jee whiz do I feel loved." She oozed sweetly.

_I try_.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_Alright Bugs. See you in a few hours. Tell Minerva that something happened to me._

"Yea' I'll just tell her that Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius, got hit by a train."

_Although that was an insult to myself and my pride, I actually think she'll believe it._

"I'm pretty sure she will too. Alright, take our little Flower over to her appointment. And Wile?"

_What?_

"Don't get hit by a train." Then the screen went black.

Wile pocketed the phone.

"Ok, what was that about?"

_What was what about?_

That whole 'don't get hit by a train' bit. What was it about?"

_Although I don't plan on us knowing eachother well, you will learn that I have terrible luck._

"Is any of this due to the fact that you're a, what was it he said? Oh right!" She looked over, making air quotes with her hands. "A 'Super Genius'"

He stiffened. _I'll have you know that my inventions will surpass anything you've ever seen._

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

_Alright. You're sitting in one._

She blinked rapidly a few times, looking under her legs and feet and on the seat she was sitting on. "I don't… what?"

_This car. I made this car._

"No you didn't! It's a-"

_A Porsche, yeah I know. I got all of the pieces from a scrap yard. All of them from an old Porsche. And then I added my own touch. _

"Like what?" Her voice stayed cautious, as if she was expecting the thing to blow up any second.

_Oh calm down. It's not going to explode. I'll admit, a lot of them do. But not this one._ He patted the wheel with pride. _It took me twelve tries just to get it to run like it does without having any… effects._

"Alright, then what are these _special features_?"

_Nothing to extreme. Cup holders, a cooler, jet engine-_

"JET ENGINE!"

_Relax! I never use it! It's just there to have._

"Who has a jet pack on their engine just to have it!"

_Me._

"You do realize that makes this car a certifiable rocket. Right?"

_Of course._

"Great. So glad." She took a deep breath and let herself relax a little on the seat. "But I swear, one blast of flame and I'm bolting."

_So glad you care for my well being too._

"Have you been hit by a train before?"

_Yes._

"Then you'll be fine."

_Nice of you to think of it that way._

They passed a few streets before he turned on the blinkers and steered the car left down a busy street. He finally pulled up in front of a salon. The front was white brick and on the inside it looked as if the inside held the same color scheme. White on white. A few silver pieces glinted here and there. But mostly it looked like a posh rich place.

She held her breath and bit down on her lower lip. "This the place?" Why was her voice shaking?

He nodded. _Yes. _He noticed that her hands, gripping the sides of the seat, were shaking. He offered her a small smile. _They serve you coffee_.

She rewarded him with a light laugh. He almost reeled back at the sound of it. After all the time he had known her he hadn't once heard her laugh. Though the one she had just produced wasn't exactly a full one, it was a laugh. And strangely it didn't look bad on her.

"Yeah, well that'll be a change, wont it? But honestly, I don't think I can drink any of that stuff. I think my bodies absorbed enough." She pulled at the ends of her hair lightly. "Right then, we'd better get going!"

She popped open the door, heading out onto the sidewalk and up to the front door. He watched her walk down the cracked sidewalk towards the building. In a few moments she had reached the door and gripped the handle, moving her body and standing on her toes to try and get glimpses of the interior. She squinted, moving her face closer. She turned toward the car again, smirking at him. "Pretty darn fancy in there."

He nodded his head.

"Well?"

_Well what?_

"You coming?" He looked at her, shocked that she was even asking that. After all the arguments they had she was just asking him to join her like it was a stroll in the park. She laughed again, and again he felt like almost reeling back from the shock of it. "Hey, I just don't wanna be alone when I lose my dignity and my… well… yunno." She twisted her hair around her finger. "So c'mon, dog."

He huffed, but followed her all the same. Closing the door to his car behind him. The two of them together entered the salon.

Wile got a good look around, not that he needed too. He'd been there before for his own appointments. Though his were usually twice as long as a normal person, as he was covered in a thick layer of dust filled fur. But he came to this salon all the same. The interior was silver and white and extremely posh. Just like it always was. He looked around, watching as a few of the people sitting in chairs turned his way and looked about ready to jump up and hug him in excitement, the normal reaction of fans in denial, or those trying to act sophisticated.

"Well howdy sweetie! You Lillian, right?" Both the human and the cartoon turned to see the large blonde woman making her way over, her smile sweeter then honey. "Minerva told me ya'll 'd be showin' up! Alright, now lets see what we're dealin' with here."

"Actually, it's Lillie. Just Lill-OW!"

In a total surprise attack she took a fistful of Lillie's hair, making the younger woman grunt in pain and shock.

"Hmm… thick. Nice… some split ends. And that _color_! Just aweful!"

"Exuse me!" Lillie backlashed. "I happen to like my color."

"Don't you think a nice dirty blonde would-"

"No!"

Wnada raised one eyebrow. "Is she always this… stubborn?" She asked Wile.

He silently chuckled. _And this is her on a good day_.

"Ha! Alright, Lillian. Lets go chop off that mass of mop you got going on!"

"Mass of- excuse me! And my name is Lillie. L-I-L-L-I-E."

"No, excuse _you_ for not coming to me earlier." The blonde woman complained, ignoring her name corrections. "Honey, that hair is just terrible. I'm surprised you were even allowed into this building in the first place. Now make like a cow and move on over. Station three is open."

Lillie stood there in a stupor, blinking repeatedly until Wanda fluttered her hands in an amused manor and coaxed her with a quick "get a move on!"

Lillie huffed, but went fairly willingly, as willingly comes, and walked in a beeline towards the chair Wanda was now pointing at. She passed by other people all sitting in large leather barbers chairs, their noses in the air and the money bursting from their pockets. They were almost more cartoon then the cartoons she spent her day with, Lillie observed amused. But they were human.

She finally reached the chair and lowered herself into the piece of furniture. A cape like robe was draped over her front and Wanda wasted no time in introducing herself, eager to begin.

"All righty! Mah name's Wanda, and I'll be cuttin' your hair this fine day. No need to introduce yourself, I already know you! Minerva talks 'bout you to me over the tell-y-phone."

"Really? Well, why am I not surprised?"

Wanda shrugged, not even hit by the sarcasm. Instead she looked over er shoulder where Wile was standing awkwardly. "Well, don't just stand there like a pack of lost cows! Get over here, honey bun!"

He slunk over, obviously not wanting to have been noticed, and took a seat in an empty barbers chair next to Lillie.

"Now ain't that better!"

His face read no, but it seemed that Wanda wasn't good at registering any large emotions shot her way, even if they shot from a cannon.

Lillie cleared her throat, all the while looking at her reflection in the mirror, turning her head from side to side and trying to remember exactly what she looked like so some of her sanity and dignity could at least be kept for later. "Miss Wanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can just cut off a few inches? Yunno? Maybe right about…" Her hand wavered over a spot near her chin. "… there?"

"Oh, Lillian!" Wanda laughed, a screechy laugh with as much of an accent as her normal voice had. "Not a chance! Minerva is one of mah absolute _favorite_ clientele! What she asks for, she gets! Now, lets start a cuttin', shall we?"

Lillie sighed, casting a very skeptical glance towards Wile, who just shrugged. "Let's shall. And by the way… it's not Lillian. Its… you know what? Never mind."

* * *

Wanda must have cut off around ten inches of hair. It lay all over and around the chair. Lillie kept her eyes sealed shut, not really wanting to watch the whole process. But she did know what was going on. Her hair was getting cut off. Her job was making her hate her life. And about five minutes in when just the tips were being trimmed, Wile excused himself to make some phone calls, turning him into a complete traitor.

The entre process took around two hours. One and a half to cut the thick mass of hair she had off, and the other half to shape the look.

When Wanda finally did finish with a "well, look at you now!" Lillie practically jumped out of the seat and ran towards the door, not even wanting to look in any mirrors. She knew it was different. Nothing brushed her shoulders and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her head.

No amount of calls from behind her of "Lillian! Wait a minute! You need ta get brushed off!"

And it seemed that no amount of calls back of "IT'S LILLIE" would help either, so she figured that maybe they were at a stalemate and they should keep it that way.

From the front window she could see Wile video chatting on his phone, holding up signs to show his side of the conversation. He looked bored for the most part, and from the way his hand was clenching his picket signs it seemed like he really didn't want to talk anymore.

She approached the door and pushed against the metal door, squinting at the midday sun and walking outside. "Hey, dog! Let's get a move on. Don't you have more meeting to get to or something?"

Wile turned around. The way his features looked, he was ready to snap back with some equally demanding response, but right when he turned around he froze. His jaw dropped and the sign he had been ready to pull out clamored to the ground. She looked at it, ready to read his thoughts on her appearance and was surprised when instead of seeing an insulting quip she instead read a single word.

_Wow_.

"Ok… should I be worried by that?"

She watched him, waiting for some sort of feedback. He seemed to be trying to regain some composure, but was doing a very bad job at it.

"Well? WHAT!"

He held up a sign. _You look… look…_

"Look what! Bad! Ugly? Terribly formed in every way? WHAT! C'mon genius! Say something! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Just say som-"

_Really really hot._

She didn't really remember thinking much at that moment except '_could this day get any weirder._ Truth was, it really could.

* * *

**Ok, as promised, here is the next OC challenge. And like I said, I am REALLY confident that you'll all LOVE this one.**

**Dealing with the question from last time, it seems that Lillie's mother will be making an appearance. Actually, every single person who 'voted' said yes! Which was kinda a surprise to me! I usually expect to see at **_**least**_** one or two no's! But nope! All enthusiastic yes's. And because of that, I want the fans who voted to create the charcter!**

**The only question is, who wants to try and write a really really REALLY bitchy character description to create the perfect monster of a mother. Work off the facts I already told you from previous chapters and I will choose the best one to represent out darling OC's mother!**

**And for those who want to do the extra credit, create Lillie's father. Remember, him and his daughter GET ALONG. Fishing trips, camping, the whole shebang!**

**Now, get out you're thinking caps and study all of the awful people you can find! WE HAVE A MOTHER TO CREATE!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	20. In Which Lillie Sees Red

**Okay peeps. This is a long one. Like, really long. So bear with me, will you. Lots of info here to really get the story moving a long. Next chapter? Lillie finds out that she has to waiter with the people she hates and Minerva gets to laugh at her slip ups. Plus, some bonding. Are the toons really as bad as Lillie perceives? Will she possibly allow some sort of friendship to form? Whats with Wile's last comment? And what does paint taste like? STAY TUNED! P.S. Challege at the bottom and answers to the contest! Check it out please!**

* * *

She watched him, waiting for some sort of feedback. He seemed to be trying to regain some composure, but was doing a very bad job at it.

"Well? WHAT!"

He held up a sign. _You look… look…_

"Look what! Bad! Ugly? Terribly formed in every way? WHAT! C'mon genius! Say something! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Just say som-"

_Really really hot._

* * *

Lillie did love movies. She truly did. But she was also more of a realistic person and understood, fully, that things that occurred in movies were not bound to occur in real life. However, that one-second surprised even her self with how much it seemed like a movie.

He, the hero or genius or annoying person, of the picture had called her hot.

He had ogled at her for a bit longer then he should have.

His eyes had traveled over her body for a bit longer then was comfortable.

To this day she still claims that her actions were just and much needed. _He_ was the one who started it, not her. And he deserved what he got. Every single bit of it. To this day, he still thinks the exact opposite.

Whoever was right and whoever was wrong wasn't really something that was looked at. The action was simple enough to have no explanation and also simple enough to be demanded of one. For at that moment, just as his eyes got wide and he ogled her like someone on a diet ogles a cheese burger and he raised his sign without thinking to call her a word no one had _dared_ to call her before, Lillie Winters reacted. So she, in full defense as she claims, slapped him across the face.

_OOOOOOW!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed at him, all the while shaking her hand to get rid of the sting. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU… YOU… YOU… PERVERTED DOG!"

_PERVERTED DOG?_

"I SAW YOU LOOKING OVER ME! GOD! YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME! REALLY! YOU'RE CALLING ME HOT? WHAT NEXT, HUH? DOES MY ASS LOOK GOOD TO YOU TO?"

Wile opened his mouth, then closed it and moved his head to get a decent look. _Well it is rather-_

"AAAAAUGH!" She raised her hand again; ready to show her how she could possibly invent a time machine before him. Just as she was about to slap him into yesterday, her phone rang. She gritted her teeth and glared at him. Pointing to him and stalking closer she growled, "This ain't over." And then she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, hitting the talk button. "Lillie Winters speaking!" Her voice rose up two octaves and she took on a happy go lucky tone. If Wile weren't so stunned he would have snorted. "Uh huh? Yeah? What, now? C'mon people, cant you just- Yes, I do understand. Yes. Yes. Okay. But seriously, you owe me. How much? Try one very successful slap. What do I mean by that? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. Yes. Okay. Be there soon. Bye." She snapped it closed and glared at her again, her voice and posture returning too normal. "We're not done here. Understand?"

He nodded feverishly.

"Great. Now c'mon. Max just called me. And don't ask me who she is, I doubt you even know three people who work for you. Anyway, they need us at the studio. Apparently Minerva's in one of her moods and needs ideas and everyone's scared that she's going to fire three people an hour until I get there."

_Why-_

"Because apparently I'm the only one who has any guts to argue with her in this whole goddamned company. That's why!"

He lowered his brow and looked ready to pull out a sign, but one look from her told him that anything he said would be used against him. So he just feebly pulled out his car keys and led her to the car.

* * *

The car ride back was much tenser then the way there had been. For one, the silence weighed even more heavily then before, as did the glares that she cast at him every three seconds. He could literally feel the fur on the nape of his neck rising from the way she shot him those glares. He knew one thing for sure, she was _mad_. And this wasn't some fairy tale story where just a quick 'I'm sorry' would fix it. No, from what he had deducted (as all scientists do), Lillie Winters was a woman who stuck to her guns. And by her temper, she might actually have a gun somewhere on her. She looked about ready to shoot him.

He swallowed hard and hoped that she didn't hear him.

They continued down different streets, all lined either with palm trees and expensive shops. They finally hit a red light in the back of a line of traffic. It was then that he decided to throw caution to the wind.

_Look, I'm sorry about what I said. But I swear it was a compliment._

She humphed, but only turned towards the window.

He smiled sheepishly. _If it's any consolation, you look do look attractive with short hair. I wasn't lying._

She didn't turn around, but by the way her hands gripped the air he could tell that her peripheral vision had caught the statement. _And I really am sorry about, yunno, ogling you as you said. _

She didn't respond once again, so he just slumped in his seat and let out a silent humph.

"That wasn't why I was mad."

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice. Over the last ten minutes he had grown very accustomed to not hearing it. And now that he did he wished that she had stayed quiet. Her voice was so sharp with anger it could have cut diamonds. It could have cut diamonds into intricate snowflake shapes.

_What?_

She sighed, a sound that was more like a thousand knives thrown at him then it was a breath of air. "Yes, I was mad at you for that. I mean, seriously? We are coworkers? I may hate my job! I may not be a pro… whatever the hell I'm doing! But I do _not_ take my boss' calling me hot lightly." She turned to stare at him. Her brow was low. "What I am mad about is the fact that you don't know who Max is."

He was taken aback at that one. _Really? That's why you're mad? Because I don't know who your little friend is?_

This time it was her turn. Her look on her face wasnted to make him run. Her eyes widened, her nostls flared and she looked him up and down with a gaping mouth and an expression that clearly stated 'who the hell do you think you are?'

"I'm sorry? Little FRIEND? Maxine happens to work at _your company_. The fact that you are so oblivious to that makes me just want to scream!"

_Oh, really. Well, why don't I just let you slap me some more; you seem to be great at that!_

"Alright, I'll admit that I overreacted a little on that one. It was an impulse. Kind of a… a warning."

_A warning!_

"Yea, a warning! To keep your eyes where they belong!"

_That was an accident! You know what! I take it back, you're not hot._

"Oh, well guess what. Its too late now, the cats out of the bag on that one."

_What cat!_

"Oh please, like you don't know!"

_Do you?_

She struggled for a moment, making exasperated choking sounds until she finally let out a "gah!" and slumped into her seat, refusing to even look at him for another moment.

"By the way, dog," she seethed through grinding teeth. "The light is green."

He blinked and then realized that the light had in fact turned green. He shook his head to wake up his senses and gather a bit more courage from the bride bashing he had received. As he put his foot on the accelerator and shifted into the second gear he tried not to think about the fight he no doubt held in his future.

* * *

They had finally gotten to the studio an hour after they had started. There had been some light traffic, nothing that wasn't too tedious. But enough to make them a half an hour late to the office. Wile was the first one in, holding up signs and trying to find out what exactly was going on.

Apparently, the story went something like this; Minerva was pissed that the advertisements were getting them somewhere. But these advertisements hadn't been enough for the amount of sponsors to take interest in them and come to the annual ball. That was the time of the year when all of the sponsors bought plates at a few thousand dollars a piece, watched reels from the year prior and decided on whether or not they wanted to place there money on an investment they deemed safe enough to chance.

But so far, they had gotten a little under half the amount of people they needed.

And Minerva, in no exaggeration, was _pissed_.

Lillie came in after Wile but avoided everyone she could until she had reached the break room. It was the worst five minutes of her life, and by the time she had reached the staff room she was wishing she had played 'ninja' much more as a kid. That might have had her much more prepared for the situations she was given.

Max at the time had been frantic. Her hair was almost falling out of her bun she was raking it so much and her hands trembled when she made her tea. Lillie poked her head in and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Bad day?"

Max jumped, letting out a small scream. "Oh. Oh, god, sorry. I've had a bloody awful one, yes. Lillie, she doesn't know me! She might… this is the only job I have!" She but her lip and shook her head, plopping down on the couch. "God I really cant take this bloody awful business. Bloody hate it. Oh bugger." She sniffled loudly and raked her hair again.

Lillie stepped in and closed the door behind her with a soft click. "Hey, it can't be all _that_ bad."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh! Wait! Your hair! C'mon, lets see it! Turn around."

Lillie smirked, but turned around, letting Maxine get the fill 360 of her now completely chopped away hair.

Max beamed. "Oh! I love it!"

"Really…"

"You have no idea!" Max jumped up, ruffling it and looking at it from all angles. "It does make you look smaller, but hey, now you match!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. Well, at least her reign of terror made some improvements around here right?" She sniffled again.

Lillie just shook her head. "Max, you are going to be _fine_. I promise you, you will not be losing your job anytime soon. Not you, or Paul or anyone else. By the way… where is Paul?"

"Oh! I forgot, he asked me to tell you that he's going to be away. Just until next week. God… it's been awful around here without him. He's practically my crutch you know. There was you, but you up and left."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I've become the crutch for you times twenty. And I'm really regretting saying yes."

"Well, that helps some…" She gave a wet sounding laugh. Her nerves really were getting the better of her. "I'm just worried. That's all."

Lillie flashed her a sympathetic grin. "Hey? Max?"

"Yeah?" She sniffled.

"You're forgetting one thing. One thing that Minerva didn't expect."

"And that would be?"

Max would never ever forget that moment where Lillie's face, softened by sympathy, quickly transformed into a hard and devious smile, flashing all of her teeth and pulling back the skin around her now slits of eyes.

Lillie leaned closer and her smile widened.

"Me."

* * *

Minerva paced the room, fuming. She was mad. No, she was more than mad. She was… whatever was more then furious. Enraged, maybe.

But whatever she was, it was making her pace. The entire table near her was filled with people cowering at their chairs. And more and more people came in, all of them finding a place to sit and all of them cowering when they got to there respected places.

Lillie was one of the last to come into the room. And when she did enter she noticed three things. First, Minerva was still pacing. Second, the large room had been totally divided into two sections, one to the left for the "lesser" people, who were all sitting on whatever chairs were left, and the other for the higher up people in the company, any of the people who ran the departments and of course the Toons themselves. Third, she noticed Max in the crown to the left. She gave a smile and a quick wave. Max waved a shaky hand back.

Lillie would have gone to sit next to her if a few of the Toons had not seen her and beckoned with quick gestures for her to come by them. It must have been some sort of requirement. She raised her eyebrow, but complied, sitting on a tables edge as all the available seats were either taken or all by people she had a strong urge to punch in the face.

As the hands of the clock slowly ticked away, Minerva continued to pace, metaphorical steam pouring out of her ears. People in danger of being fired all bit their lips, and those not in danger watched the clock, wishing that this whole endeavor would just end already.

Finally she did stop pacing long enough to face the crowd, her fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to calm her self so she could get at least a word in.

"I am upset…" She said, her voice razor sharp. She took a deep breath. "The investors have decided to cut out their money this year. We aren't making the desired amount. In fact, we aren't even making half that. So, I figure that the only thing to do is to cut out people until the money problem evens out."

There was a silent intake of breath coming from the left side of the room. Faces twitched and feet shuffled and weight was shifted around nervously.

"Are there any volunteers? Anyone willing to quit for someone's sake?" No one stood. "No? Alright then." Minerva's solid eyes searched the crowd.

Lillie watched her and bit down on her lip. Her plan had seemed to great before, but now with Minerva in the mood she was in it was seeming less and less like bravery and more and more like stupidity. She looked over to the other side of the room at Max, whose eyes quickly found hers. Max scrunched up her face, _pleading_ Lillie to say _anything_. To do what she had planned.

Lillie sucked in a breath and then nodded.

Very slowly she raised her hand. "Minerva?"

Minerva stopped what she had been doing- giving an Asian man with a blue suit the up down and a Caucasian man in a pinstripe suit the same treatment- and looked instead over at Lillie. Her face went sour. Then relaxed. "I'm loving the haircut." She sneered sarcastically.

She was trying to hit a nerve. Lillie did her no such favor. "Thank you. I was given an equally great compliment this afternoon on it." She heard Wile shuffle his feet to the left of her and did a little victory dance in her head. "But that isn't why I raised my hand. I actually wanted to suggest something a little more… daring."

"And that would be?"

"We move up the date of the Warner Ball and, before we hold the event, we let go of every investor that we have."

Minerva reeled back like someone had hit her with a large rock. "ARE YOU INSANE!"

Lillie took a deep breath. "No. Here's why. They let go of us, a few of the people that we needed. If we let them all go and them invite them to see what they' be missing, then there's a chance that they'd all… they'd all reattach their funds to our cooperation. I know its risky, but at this point, if the tourism keeps sliding like it's been, then all the investors would let go on their own accord. We can't let them do that. We need to force them off and then play hard to get."

Minerva puckered her lips. "An interesting concept, but really quite upsurd."

"I think we should try it." All eyes turned towards Bugs, who had stood up. He cast a glance at Lillie who- for once- looked at him with appreciation. "I think that we should give it a shot. Ya know, a run 'round the block. An' until then, we go through wit all the fundraisers we 'ready planned."

"Like the banquet. That is this weekend." Lillie added. "And…" she turned to the toons. "You guys are catering? Right?"

They nodded.

Lillie turned back to Minerva. "I think that before we let go of anyone, we need to try to raise a certain amount. Go through with the investor's idea, but also try to save our own money. The amount we get from the show will cover some, and the fundraisers will cover another. If we can reach that amount by the end of-"

"March."

Lillie stuttered at Minerva's demand. March? That was only a month away! How were they supposed to-

"Deal." Bugs nodded. "And if we cant raise it then you can start firing."

"Oh goody." She flashed him a smile. "Firing people will be better then you're plan, at least. It's a lot easier too. Say I want to fire… her."

And to Lillie's surprise, Minerva's finger pointed strait at Max. Maxine paled and swallowed hard. "Could I?"

Bugs nodded. "Sure. Fire… her."

And that's when Lillie saw red.

"Very good. Meeting adjourned. Back to work." Minerva clapped her hands and left, and everyone proceeded to file out. Max gave Lillie's arm a small squeeze of thanks, but Lillie was still too angry to even think. Her teeth ground together, her jaw was fixed, her hands trembled.

She watched, furious, as everyone but her and the toons, left the room. And then the door closed.

There was a pregnant silence before it was broken by Bugs himself. "Well, that was fast thinkin' doll face. I really didn't think-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He stumbled back. "Huh?"

She stepped forward. "I cant… what the! I just! Aaaaugh!" She pointed at him, and then swept her hand across the crowd. "You all are jerks. Cruel heartless jerks."

"Eef I may…" Pepe stepped in. "Wee might be jerks, but yoo are looking awfully atracteev right now! Mad… eet is a nice emotion on your looks, no?"

The other toons nodded their heads.

"I say I say it looks good! Short really does you justice!" Foghorn piped up.

"And it doesn't phsuck!" Added Daffy.

"AAAUGH!" She cut them off with a screech. "Will you all just stop it? This-" she grabbed at her hair. "This doesn't matter! Not right now, so forget it! What you just did, that matters. What you did was just so… so…"

Wile gathered his courage, steeping forward. _Okay, listen-_

"No!" She said, sternly. He stepped back and plopped into a chair, looking defeated. The rest of them followed, looking confused. She had reached a level of anger they hadn't yet seen. And it was sort of scary.

"No. You listen." She took a breath. "People work under you all day to help make your _little show_ successful. They work their asses off to try and make things better in your life. They work as hard as they can to make you rich while half of the people that I served coffee to just a few days ago are applying for loans and child welfare. And the saddest part is that they work for some of the most influential people on the face of the entire planet and yet, like it or not, they have to live out their shitty lives hoping and hoping for something as good as it gets to happen. Do you know what it's like waiting by for one word that can change your life? I sure as hell do and I gave up on that fantasy a _long_ time ago. Yes, there was a time when I would wait around for things to happen. I would wait around while I worked my fucking ASS off to try to even get respect for the people I worked under. I tried so hard and I worked so long and that sometimes I came home and I could barely move anymore. Sometimes I went for months living on nothing but Cambels soup and macaroni while the people I worked under took vacations to god knows where and laughed at my life while I struggled to merely live it. And that is no different for anyone else down there! There are people just _waiting_ and _waiting_ for the day when you come in and tell them that their work has paid off. There are people who I know there who have stayed until one o'clock in the morning just looking over _your_ companies financial situation, looking over _your _scripts, telling you that _you're_ fabulous, _you're_ wealthy, _you're_ everything that everyone looks up to! While they're still stuck dreaming about a happily ever after at the same time as hoping that they can pay their bills so no one comes to reposes there house. I've seen it happen. I've watched it happen again and again. And it was all underneath people like you. So forgive me if I'm mad, or that my words are too harsh. But when you tell me that you don't know Max! And to say that with the heartlessness that you just did! If Max is fired next month you wont give a rats ass! And do you know why? BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HER! So do not tell me that I shouldn't be mad or that I should calm down. Because I won't do it until you can fire someone in this company, look them in the eye and say their name as they take there final check. Because anyone who has enough gall to actually fire someone whose name is as meaningful to them as their work should not even be allowed to have the respect that they are given."

Lillie took a few more breaths, watching their stunned faces. No one said anything. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"You really don't get it. Do you?" She let out another laugh and sighed. "Okay, fine. Don't care. But let me tell you, I've walked out that door once today, and I'll do it again. So unless you have a magic card up your sleeve that'll make everything okay, I suggest that you do something."

No one responded.

Lillie just shook her head and walked out the door.

As she was walking down the hall, totally ready to leave for good, the door to the conference room slammed open. "Hey! Hey, Lillie! Wait!"

She stopped and turned. "Bugs, I really don't-"

"No, just listen. You're right. Okay. You're so right. We should be paying more attention. It isn't fair. And I know life isn't fair, but this reaches new levels. So… first thing tomorrow I will meet with all the people here. I'll find out what they want… everything."

She sighed. "That really isn't-"

"He held up one gloved hand. "Not done."

"Fine. Go on."

"I'll make sure we raise enough money for the entire fundraiser. I'll help."

"You were already helping."

"Not really. Catering, it ain't really that complicated. But there's another job that we'll take. We can… we can wash dishes. We can be the waiters. We wont just stand around and host. And I know, waitering was one of the jobs, but not a full time one. Well, we'll take it full time."

She squinted. "Really?"

"Really."

Lillie nodded, slowly and thoughtfully. "Okay. Fine. Do it, I'll make the arrangements."

"Good."

More silence.

"You know that I really don't like you, right?" The question was so out of the blue that Bugs jumped.

Then he relaxed. "I had a feeling. You don't really like this job, do you?"

"I want out as soon as I can."

He nodded and turned back towards the office. "Well, maybe we'll finally surprise you. We tend to do that a lot."

She watched him walk away, watched the door close and heard the shout of "why's" and "are you kiddings!"

She sighed. "It might be hard to believe, but I really do hope that you prove me wrong."

* * *

**Okay peeps, two things. I received everything on the Mother challenge and here is what I got too. It was a very hard decision, but I finally came down to two main people. So, to Sherlock109  and to Trapper I will need you both to do something for me. So, both of you compose a chapter, something that you want to see happen with the mother and/or father. Use romance (give her a boyfriend) use a visit at work scene, _anything_ that you can think of. Write a chapter and send it to me in a PM. I'll read them both and declare a winner. Remember, it doesn't have to be super long!**

**Okay, to the rest of you. Here is your chapter question. WHAT IS UP WITH LILLIE AND WILE?**

**K, y'all. See you next time!**


	21. It's All Greek to Me

**DON'T SHOOT MEEE! I ****KNOW**** that this is late! Trust me! I know! With all the reviews I get on other stories come more and more reminders that this one was left hanging. And my guilt grows as I read each one. The good news is that exams are almost over. So once they are, the updates will become, for the most part, regular again!**

**By the way, I was totally shocked by the amount of reviews that all wanted a LilliexWile. WOW! Anyway…**

**Under the review answers is the winner of the OC contest! Congrats to the winner!**

**Now onto reviews!**

**Megan The Vampire Slayer**: LOL, that's cool! We've all got favorites! So glad that you like the plot!

**Tiryn**: LOLOLOL! No problem! As you see, I've had the same problem with my story!

**Trapperace**: Wooo! Romance! Yeah, well, someones gotta push for her, am I right! And no problem! Good to know!

**Sherlock109**: ROMANCE ROMANCE! Well, we'll see how I plan it out.

**K**: I know! Love life just doesn't exist for our poor beaten coyote!

**VulpineSnow**: LOL! It's fine, after all he is rather romantic, no?

**aslan333**: thanks

**animeloser101**: Well, it was about time! Romance? Hmmm? * Strokes chin in wonder *

**princess of the negaverse**: thanks! I love writing for Lillie when she's pissed off!

**XxLovelyLittleMeXx**: I hope I make your day again! Love doing that! Anyway, yeah, that scary factors kinda hard to beat! Plus that insecurity would deffinitly play a part.

**Miss Ralts**: IM SO SORRY! NOW YOU CAN READ MORE! So sorry to keep you waiting!

**Reader**: LOL, don't we all, reader, don't we all…

Okay, that's it! On the other side, I would like to announce the winner of the parent OC contest.

It iiiiiiiiiiis (drumroll please!)

**SHERLOCK109! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that did participate! If you didn't win, don't be discouraged. You all know that I have, like, a million of these contests and I will try to fit them aaaaaaall in!**

**NOW ITS STORY TIME!**

* * *

The next few days were, in all honesty, hell. For both parties. And by the last day they all were ready to jump out a window.

On Lillie's side of inferno there was paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. She had known that she'd get a lot. But closing off every investor was a process that, though being a good idea on her part, required her to file out every for created in the universe.

Bank notes, release slips and dozens upon dozens of apologetic letters explaining her plan and telling them to _please_ not draw out for good. They'd be up and running again as soon as they saved up enough money on their own, without being held down by any investors who made them promise things.

She just prayed that they listened.

On the other side, the Toons were doing their own work. In order to keep their new manager they had been forced to follow her demands, all of them silly things like not bothering her or filling out lots of forms or signing millions of autographs. And one of the last demands happened to be meeting people of their company. It wasn't something they'd ever bothered to do. Why should they have needed to anyway? It wasn't like those people had worked with them side by side. And there were _so many_ of them.

When they had complained to Lillie about it she had given them a look that clearly was meant to kill and, hissing through her teeth, had said:

"Meet them or face my wrath."

They had chosen to meet them. She had told them it was a wide decision.

* * *

They hadn't known what to expect the day they ventured into the section of the company that they had never entered. Some of the hallways in the building they hadn't ever touched foot in. So they wandered around for a little bit, not sure of where they were going. But when they did find their way they knew it.

The offices were small and plain, unlike their own lavish ones. The office spaces were tight together and no one in the place was smiling. Deep frown lines etched their faces as they started at computer screens or at pictures of their families who, they guessed, would have to wait another night, since Daddy or Mommy had to work overtime again.

They took cautious steps into the room.

Bugs was the first to speak. "Uh… What's up docs?"

Everyone looked up and stared in shock.

* * *

"More paperwork for you, Miss Winters." Mr. Lipinski poked his head into the room to greet her, his face sweaty and red.

"Ugh… just put it into the inbox." She said, flitting her hand and not even looking up from the page.

"Miss Winter?"

"Hmmm…"

"There is no inbox here."

"It's the brow box right over there." She pointed. In order to complete the amount of paperwork that had to be done, Lillie had moved into the only abandoned room with a one person desk, and not one of the obnoxiously large tables in the conference room. And with all the papers that she got she needed some way to organize them. Hence her traveling down to recycling, hence when her current in and out boxes were food stained cardboard boxes.

"Oh. Well… o-okay. Just some more things-"

"From Minerva?" he nodded. "Yeah, thought so. Fabulous." She grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Hey, Mr. Lipinski? Is she known to turn into a bat spontaneously?"

"Umm… I… I don't think so…"

"Well, there goes one theory down the drain." She sighed. "And I was so sure she was a blood sucker!" She sighed again, then put on a smile, feeling terrible for the man who was listening to her nonsensical rant. "Thanks Mr. Lipinski. Is that all?"

"Y-yes." He scrunched up his face in thought. "Yes Miss Winters. That's it."

"Okay, thanks." She picked up the papers he had put in the box and groaned. "I really hate writing stuff."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. See you later. Have a nice day."

"Y-you too, Miss Winters." And with that he was out, leaving only a faint smell of sweat behind him.

Lillie sighed and threw the papers back into the box, then picked up the actual box and weighed it in her hands. She sighed again. "It's going to be a really late night…" then, after a quick thought, she added, "curse you Minerva."

* * *

"It's such an honor to meet you, Mr. Bugs!" A man in his late thirties was pumping Bugs' hand up and down. Through his shaking vision he could see the mans smile, reaching practically from ear to ear.

"Yeah… y-you t-to!" He said, finally getting his hand back. As soon as it was free it was taken again, this time by an older woman, her eyes glittering under cat eyed glasses.

"Mr. Bugs!" She cooed, "its so exiting having you here!" She released his hand and stood back, looking him over, and seeming to be happy with what she saw, she nodded. "You look exactly the same as on television!"

"Yes, well, television is rather realistic looking, isn't it?"

She blushed in embarrassment and he immediately regretted the harsh words, cursing his low social skills. He had always thought those were great. Of course, he'd never been around this many people before. And certainly not this many people happy to see him.

"Of course," he backpedaled, "the camera does always add ten pounds. So if this is how I look-"

"Oh it is!" She added, her eyes gaining back their glitter. "Definitely!"

He smiled, satisfied.

Across the room the other Toons were all getting the similar treatment. Daffy was being ooed and aahed over by a few fans who had small bobble heads of him on their desks. Sylvester and Tweety were talking to a group of 40 year old men with bulging muscles who, despite their size and recently intimidating image, looked about ready to burst into tears from happiness of meeting the iconic pair.

"Mr. Porky!" A young and very attractive red head stood in front of the short pig, who looked about ready to faint and go to heaven. "Oh my god! It's just so amazing to see you!"

"R-r-really?" he sighed, his face taking on a look of nirvana staring at her face.

"Yeah! You've been my favorite ever since I was little!"

"W-w-wooow…"

"Yes! And it's just so… Mr. Pig? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay…"

"Yeah? You're dazing off!"

"Hmm? Oh!" he woke up and flushed a deep pink. "Sorry! I w-w-was just thinking."

"Oh. Okay!"

In another section, Pepe was in another kind of heaven himself. Although they never stayed for very long, almost every woman in the office had taken one turn to meet him. He just looked them all over with a type of appreciation, waggling his eyebrows and giving off a toothy grin.

Wile Coyote himself was having just about the time of his life. He'd never been given too much positive attention. So as soon as he had walked into the room he was almost knocked down by the amount of people who rushed to see him. Men asked questions about stunts and women cooed over his injuries. He just stood there, dumbfounded and unable to answer fast enough with his picket signs. So he just nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Wile! Mr. Wile!" He arched his neck over the crowd and finally caught sight of a younger woman. She was very short, about 5 foot 3, her blonde hair was cut in a choppy bob and she had perfect tanned skin. She looked like she could have been a valley girl, but her attitude told him differently. "Mr. Wile! Wow! It's just… wow- I mean- its just- WOW!"

She stumbled over her words, blushed deeply and smiled stupidly very often.

Wile watched her carefully. Something about her was so familiar. Not that he'd ever met the woman. No, it wasn't that. But something about the way she acted was too familiar and I wracked on his large brain.

"It's so great of you to come!" She smiled again, her smile lines becoming canyons in her face. "I'm sorry I'm being so clumsy with my words. It's just… gah! You're here!"

His face lit up. That was it. Short, clumsy, loud. The woman in front of him was a happier more exuberant version of his manager, the woman that at this moment was by herself filling out forms. He shook his head.

_**Don't think about her**_**. **He told himself stubbornly**. **_**We don't think about that woman.**_

He focused on the woman again. But as soon as he did;

**How **_**would**_** she look if she smiled more?**

He shook his head harder.

"Mr. Wile?" he opened his eyes to focus on the short blonde woman again.

_Sorry, just got a little distracted. You were saying?_

She held back a squeal when she saw the legendary picket sign. "Yeah! Um… um… oh yeah! My kids!"

His eyebrows rose. She had kids? She didn't look that old. Looking at her hand she saw that there was no ring on her finger.

"In my… situation…" she hesitated, pulling at her ring finger. "Well, its been really hard since my husband…" her face looked darker, angrier, older, for just a moment then shifted back, "anyway, there hasn't been much happiness in my house. Its so hard. I have a five and a seven year old. And right now, this time is so difficult for them." She smiled up at him, looking more like she was a person glancing at the sun on a cold day; grateful. "You're the only thing that makes them laugh right now. And right now… they need to laugh." She laughed. "Then again, doesn't everyone?"

Wile sucked in his breath, a thin smile creeping over his features.

_Yes, they do. And I'm glad that I could do that. Really._

She smiled, her thoughts seeming to shift towards her children.

He smiled, his thoughts shifting to the woman they left in the office alone. Had she ever laughed?

Bugs walked towards the man that called him over. He was tall and fit with a friendly face. Black hair covered his head in a neat army style buzz cut.

"Mr. Rabbit." He said formally, holding out his hand.

Bugs took his and gave it a firm shake. "Eh… what's up doc?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

Bugs frowned. "For wha'? Did I do somethin'?"

The man chuckled quietly. "My name is Nicholas Freelow, Mr. Rabbit. I volunteer at the hospital in town in the children's ward. Off hours, of course. Here I just help design a few of the adds. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for what you do. Those kids really do need something to make them laugh and smile. It's hard to do that when you sit in a white room every day."

Bugs' jaw almost dropped, the news new to him. "R-really?"

"Mmhmm. You do a lot for those guys."

"I do!"

"All of you do. You should see their faces light up when they get to watch your show. Some of them haven't been able to leave for a while, and so that really does help them. And they always look a little better afterwards. Laughter is the best medicine, after all."

"yeah…" Bugs dazed off. He was helping out little kids? He had never known. No one had ever told him before. He felt something constrict over his chest.

The toons all over the room continued getting news about their show. Things they didn't know about, and wondered how they had never allowed themselves to learn. They helped kids whose parents left. They helped sick children in hospitals. They helped people get over rainy days. They inspired people, drove people and made people want to work where they did now for the opportunity they had received today. After years and years of waiting.

It caught them by surprise, yanking the rug out from under their feet. After years of never bothering to interact they were beginning to see why they were so miserable. Because they didn't get the chance to do this.

And at about the same time, they all silently thanked one person who had forced them to do what they were doing at that very moment.

Lillie.

* * *

Lillie rubbed at her eyes and started on the next paper. It had been five hours since she began, and just as long since she had sent the toons down to the room, threatening to quit, to leave or anything she could think of to bribe them. It was important for them to meet the people that worked for them. Of course Minerva didn't think so.

_Screw Minerva_ she thought. _'Sides, she got to take out all her anger on me._ She surveyed all the paperwork again.

"God do I hate paperwork." Was all she could mutter, picking up another piece.

Her hands groaned in protest, and ironically, so did her stomach. She looked down at it and glared.

"I know I know, just shut up, okay?" It just grumbled at her, then went silent. The last time she had eaten had been the night before. Checking her watch she saw that it was a little over 24 hours since her last meal. In a rush, the best she could manage for in the morning was a handful of granola. And during luch she had settled for a bottle of water and a piece of gum. Now she was regretting it. But stopping paperwork would mean more time doing it. So she had pressed on, promising herself food as soon as she stopped.

Checking her watch she saw that it was almost 7 at night. At least an hours worth more of papers to go over. And that was if she worked really really fast.

Trying to void herself of all thoughts she picked up the next paper and began.

* * *

The toons were practically floating on air. All the people had said their goodbyes, all needing to leave at 5 to return to their homes and families.

But their words had stayed with the large group of cartoons. Bugs, Daffy, Tweety, Sylvester, Yosemite, Foghorn and even Taz were stuck in an almost dream like state. The same went for the rest of them.

"Wow…" Daffy sighed.

"Yeah…" Sighed Lola next to him.

There was silence, then:

"They wove us!" Tweety sang, stating the obvious. "I help people! I make 'em happy!"

"Yeah, pretty amazing, dat's fa' sure, doc." Bugs crunched down on a carrot. "Never knew we did dat!"

"I knew it all along!" Chanted Daffy. "Aphter all, who wouldn't lovphe me!"

"DAFFY!"

"Phfine, phfine. Maybe I only new a teensphy bit."

They continued down the hall, chatting away about the amazing experience, all of them completely dumbfounded and happy and-

"Hey! She's still there!"

Thye all stopped walking and looked to where Lola was pointing. Through the glass of a door to their left was Lillie, slouched over a desk and hard at work. She didn't even notice her.

"She lookth tired…" Sylvester started. "D'ya phthink we shthoud asthk her if shthe want'th anythphing?"

There was silence again.

"You guy'th can do it. Shphe scared the sthtuffing out'a me!" Daffy said, waving them away.

"Me too!"

"I second that."

"No way, Jose."

"Fine, fine. Let'th go." Sylvester said, rolling his eyes. They all continued down the hallway and around the corner.

Except for Wile.

He watched them go, unmoving. Well, maybe it would be nice…

Sure, she scared him, but she did look tired and alone in that room. Maybe he could just ask her if she needed help. Or better yet, just say hello and then leave. Yeah. That was a good plan.

He jiggled the doorknob, creaking the door slowly open.

She looked up in shock, then relaxed slightly when she saw who it was. "Did you need something?"

The question was so blunt that he stood there for a moment, awkwardly tracing patterns with his foot on the carpet.

Finally he held up a sign. _Did you need any help_.

Her face softened to an amount he had never seen before. "No. Thanks though."

_Are you sure?_

The hard Lillie returned. "Totally. Perfectly sure." She raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

_Just being nice!_

She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay! Just asking!" Then returned to her work, ignoring him again. It was quiet in the room for a moment, the only sound being that of a pen scratching the paper.

Finally he just gave up, his legs beginning to ache from standing in one spot. He turned to leave.

**Gurglerugllrogjohgrrrrr….**

Wile nearly jumped, spinning around and frowning.

Her head shot up. "Sorry, my stomach likes to be annoying at the worst of times." She gave her stomach a glare then looked back up with a stare that was void of any feelings. "I'll see you tomor-"

_Do you like Greek?_

She frowned at him, confusion flitted across her features. "Excuse me?"

_Greek. I asked if you like Greek food. _

She didn't speak, just tilted her head and squinted at him in amazement.

_Well?_ He sighed impatiently, waving the piece of wood in his hand for emphasis. _Do you?_

"Do… I… OH!" She shook herself out of her daze, her face still holding a thick fog of confusion. "yeah. I do."

_Good. Grab your coat and your papers._

"I'm sorry?"

he groaned and she jumped, still not used to the occasional sounds that came from him. Striding forward he grabbed the paper from her hand and shoved it into one of the boxes.

"HEY!" She jumped up, seething. "I was doing that! You are such a-"

_Can you just get your coat already? And take these._ He pushed the boxes toward her.

"I cant believe you just did that!" She gritted her teeth. "I'll have to read half of that stuff over again just to catch up! YOU USELESS DOG!" She tried to grab the papers from the box, but he stopped her.

Now he was angry too.

"LET. GO. OF. THE. BOX."

_No. You let go! _He wrenched it from her grasp.

"Really! REALLY! First you come in here and ask to help, and then you do the one thing that would least help me!"

_I am trying to help. Now will you just listen! PLEASE!_

She inhaled loudly, but stopped talking. Crossing her arms and glaring.

_Good. Now. I want you to take your things, put on your coat, and follow me._

"What? So now we've moved from hair cuts to kidnapping?" Her eyes moved to the ceiling. "This company just gets better and better."

He rolled his eyes. _No. I'm not kidnapping you. I'm taking you out to dinner._

If you could've seen the world pause on someone's face it would have on hers. "Y-your…"

_You said you liked Greek._

"Yeah. I did."

_Good, then come on. It's my treat. Besides, you look like you could use the break. _He gave her back the box and moved towards the door, but not before stopping to turn and look at her again. _I'll be in the parking lot_. And then he left.

Lillie stood there for a few moments, then she shook her head and rubbed her temples. She was about to gather her stuff when something made her stop and pause. Craning her neck she checked to see if anyone was coming, and when she was sure that she was safe she grabbed her purse from the floor and fished inside it.

Carefully she took out the pocket mirror. Flipping it open she made sure that her hair looked alright. But her lips…

She went back into her bag and grabbed the lipstick.

Five minutes later she had fixed her hair, redone her lipstick and added a small amount of mascara.

Why she did it she didn't know. She just took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't notice the change. Then she grabbed the boxes and left out the door towards the parking lot.

Maybe the papers wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it! And again, sorry for it being so late!**

**SO, good bad or terrible? YOU DECIDE MY FATE!**

**Next chapter is the restaurant scene, not to mention setting up for the big fundraiser!**


	22. Not A Date!

**Hi there peeps. Before you throw the stones I see you holding and try to pitchfork me, let me just apologize for the late update(s). I haven't been updating anything due to school and work and all. I am going to try really hard to update more regularly now! Yay!**

**So, as a present to you all, I am giving you this chapter filled with nothing but Lillie and Wile. Doing what, you may ask? Well, what would you do if you were on a "date" with someone who **_**clearly**_** wasn't very fond of you. Sit there in silence? Probably! If you haven't guessed by now, this chapter is nothing but romantic tension and full blown awkwardness. That's right folks. IT'S 'BOUT TO GET AWKWARD IN HERE!**

**I'd like to say a few quick things first. **

NoAverageAngel76, **This chapter goes out to your lovely sister! Happy birthday sister of **NoAverageAngel76! **Her OC, Denny the waitress, is part of this chapter. A gift from her sister, transferred through me by PM. Not only that, but by request of her sister (sister of NAA76, you'd better give her something great for her next birthday) this OC, based off of her sister, will be becoming a permanent member of the story. Yes, she will be shortly replacing our dearest Lillie's job as coffee girl! Her OC was awesome and I loved her. So thanks and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAAAY! And, just an additional thank you. Because of the PM that was sent to me by them, the words 'POSSIBLE ROMANCE" will be deleted from the synopsis/description of this story. **

**To everyone asking in the comments, yes I am still accepting OC's. I am going to be getting a few more slots open for temporary ones, and a few more slots will be opening for writing contests with the winners receiving a permanent spot on this story. Yay! Fun with contests! So everyone, get your write on!**

**As for temporary OC's, I'd like to thanks cutiepix for hers OC, Talia Wright, and I'd like to thank ChesirexKittyxCat for his OC Jacyn Klarion. I loved them both and they will both be seen in the story in a few chapters time! **

**Ok, so now I'm going to just thanks all my reviewers…**

XxLovelyLittleMeXx: Hi again! Do you like Greek? LOL! Glad that you liked it! I also hope that you love this chapter! It's been long awaited, has it not? Thanks for your review, it made my day!

animeloser101: ROMANCE IS THERE! YOU ARE CORRECT! Lol, I hope that you like this chapter. It's filled, not with romance, but with romance that quickly turns into awkwardness, something that I think we've all been through at least once in our lives. Its bound to happen sometime, and in my story it was this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Megan The Vampire Slayer: OH NOES! NOT A BAD DAY! I hope that your day got better! I seriously hate bad days. No joke. They suck. Anyway, I hope that this chapter, filled with nothing but romantic tension and awkwardness makes your day fill itself with sunshine and rainbows and little pocket sized sparkly unicorns. Thanks for the reviews!

VulpineSnow: Pepe=Love. As we all know! Yeah, I know. Some of that Pepe stuff was not rated K, I will tell you that. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your reviews!

Rainlily216: Thanks so much for your review! Yay! Another Wile/Lillie lover! I was seriously scared that wouldn't go over (that's why the synopsis said _possible_ romance). Glad you like the story and hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Scruff the Rat: Yeah, that was what I intended. I wanted each chapter to further develop character. And even better, allow them to be pushed into development. That was what that whole thing was, Lillie pushing them into further character development. Thanks so much for your review!

ChesirexKittyxCat: Yay! Originality! Love that word! Lol. Thanks so much for your character. I love him and I'd love to use him as an extra. It would be really cool and I can see his niece being in the story for a chapter or two. His character is good and his back-story that you wrote out was great. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that my very late update allowed you to catch up!

xXBroken-Wings-Forever-Xx: *Whew!* Trust me, bland sue-fics scare us all. And I'm glad you checked it out too. Lol. But seriously, I'm really glad you like the story and glad that you took the time to review. It really does help me progress in the story. Without reviewers I'd be nothing!

Sherlock109: WINNER! YAY! WINNING IS FUN AND AWESOME! No problem. As you see from this, my updating is as punctual as your reviewing. And why? Same reasons. School and work. Lol. No worries. Don't chastise yourself for reviewing late. Chastise me for updating late!

AnimationNut: I know, right! (shakes head) Where would they be without her? As you see by my update, update when you can was an understatement. Lol.

Raining-Stars04: So glad you like the idea of Lillie/Wile. I was hesitant, but it is apparently very popular! Thanks for the review ;)

chocolatecheesecake23: I know. No worries. Did I spell it wrong? Woops! Just tell me where and I'll fix it right away!

chocolatecheesecake23U: Yes, I know. My grammar and spelling are atrocious. Lol, it's one of the only complains I get from not only my teachers, but my friends as well. But the way I see it, the more reminders I get the better I will get! Thanks so much for paying attention to that stuff! I need to start doing that, no kidding. And it shows :P But thanks so much for your review! And thanks for your congratulations! To tell you the truth, I didn't think this story would get any reviews. Lol. So this is a nice surprise!

anon: Of course! She'll be in more as the story progresses. Thanks for your review!

cutiepiex2: Aw! Thanks so much! Yeah, Wile/Lillie was a demand! So it had to be done.

DaAmazingMeepers: Lol, so true! Thanks for the reviews!

DaAmazingMeepers: Don't we all, DaAmazingMeepers. Don't we all.

Tiryn: Minerva, of course! It's like they're in a little box!

cutiepiex2:Thanks so much! No problem at all. I will look it over!

ChibiCutieNuvi: Thanks so much! You're prayers have been answered!

Kendran: Awww! Well, like every true fan on this site, I have been watching the Looney Tunes since I was born and stay away from the new and worse TV shows. I'm so glad that you like this story and I'm really glad that you like the whole 3-Dimensional look I gave them! I was hoping to go realistic, so that's great it going over well! And yes, Minerva is a soul sucker. To put it in fanfic context, she is the dementor of the looney tune world.

Amaya Kata Horoshi: As you might know, I love ideas! Send 'em in! If I like 'em then they get thrown in here!

ultima-owner: That it us, ultima-owner. That it is.

NoAverageAngel76: THANKS FOR YOUR OC! Loved it! And I hope that both you and your sis like the chapter. P.S. see if she can spot her line in here. Just read it and you'll see what I mean. Lol.

**Thanks again everyone! Now, so I don't keep you waiting any longer, the next chapter!**

* * *

The restaurant only ended up being about a half an hour away from the studio. But it was the longest half an hour of their lives. The car had been filled with nothing but silence. Really really awkward silence. Both of them had been relieved to pull into the parking lot. And even then the most discussing they had, on Lillie's part anyway, was him trying to tell her to not take all of her papers. It had taken some convincing, but the Coyote had finally gotten her to drop the boxes and simply bring in one folder.

_Why would you ever bother with all of this now, anyway?_ he had asked her.

"Because it's my job. For _you_!"

He had rolled his eyes.

In the end she did agree to bring a single folder that she stuffed with every paper that it could hold without bursting and shoved about five pens into her purse.

Then they had left the car and gone into the restaurant. The outside had been nice enough. A whitewash building made of choppy popcorn plaster. A pole connected to the side proudly held the Greek Flag, waving in all it's glory in the twilight. Above it, underneath a string of lights, was the name of the restaurant. Aprosdókiti Agápi. She tried to sound it in her head, but failed miserably and gave up, instead just following him into the restaurant and pushing the name of the restaurant aside.

It was a small place with simple decorations on the outside as well as inside. Everything was blue and white; colors of the Greek flag. The walls were stone and the floors were worn wood. The decorations were just white tablecloths and candles. Small vases sat in the middle with Queen Anne's Lace and Forget Me Not's falling elegantly over the sides. A few couples sat at tables, talking quietly. One group sat in the corner, but they didn't seem to intrigued with each other so there was no real sound coming from there side.

The more she looked around the more she liked it. Sweet, elegant, petite. And, as she also noted, way out of her price range. She tilted her head to the left to see his face. He didn't look at all jilted. Of course he wouldn't, he was richer than god. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She had ridden to their current location in a rocket fuelled Porsche. To have that you had to be richer than God. She wasn't even sure that God had a rocket fuelled Porsche.

"Wile!" Her head was snapped back from the clouds at the sound of thick voice. A tall and beefy man with thin white hair combed over was approaching them, his arms spread out wide and a toothy grin on his face. He was wearing all white and blue, but it looked more important then any of the other staff members that mulled around the floor. She guessed correctly by thinking he was the owner. "'Ow ees my favoreet man?" His accent was thick and quick and it took her a minute to transfer exactly what he had said into understandable words. Her escort, on the other hand, knew what the man had said in a heartbeat.

_Alexandros!_ The Coyote signed, putting down the sign in time to give the other male what Lillie would only call a 'Man Hug'.

The two parted, still smiling.

"So! Finally deecided to return, deed you?" Alexandros teased, slapping Wile on the back with enough force to knock him over.

Wile shrugged. _Good food, good company_.

"Ah! Yes! Of course!" Alexandros smiled widely again. He eyes ventured away from Wile's to the small woman next to him. His smile grew wider. "Any I see dat you 'ave some good company yourself!" He turned to Wile. "Quite a catch, eh!"

If Wile could have blushed he would have been beet red. Lillie, fortunately, was able to do enough blushing for the both of them.

"Oh! Oh, no! God no. I mean… what I mean is…"

_She's not my-_

"He's not my-"

They looked at each other.

"My… you know."

The Greek man looked at both of them. "Sure. Well, anyway, same seet?"

The Coyote nodded. _Same seat_.

"Good! Come weeth me! You and your girlfriend here-"

_She isn't my girlfriend!_

"_Fine_. Your lady friend, then, can seet where yoo always do. A waitress will be here any moment."

He talked more about other things as he led them to a table placed near the corner of the restaurant. It was a nice spot, she noted, as he sat them down. The flowers in the center were fragrant, the candles flickered through small white domes and the rest of the decorations, including the tablecloth and the wicker chairs, were perfectly simple. Her view of the restaurant from afar had not been wrong.

As she looked up she saw, with some amount of glee, that they had been placed directly underneath a skylight where she could see the first stars coming out. Internally she began saying the 'starlight star bright' verse and in the end wished on the very first star that the paperwork in her bag would catch itself on fire and she wouldn't have to do it. She looked down at the papers. They didn't do anything. She sighed.

"Your waitress weel be weeth you shortly."

Wile nodded and silently (as always) thanked him.

"Well, he certainly is blunt, isn't he." She said through her teeth.

_He means well and I get free things here. Don't mess that up for me._

"How would I possibly mess that up for you!"

_By being your usual critical self, that's how. He means well. Now be quiet._

There was a long pause between them. Lillie just glared at the desert dog in front of her and watched him drum his fingers on the table, avoiding eye contact.

"So…" His head popped up to look at her, "are you going to say something? Anything else to say to me? Or are we just going to sit here all night. Because I don't have a problem with that. I do have paperwork." To prove it she held up the folder. "But let me tell you now, it'll be a _whole_ lot less uncomfortable if we have an actual conversation going on." Her glare hardened. "One that doesn't bash me down to a pulp would be great."

_Right. Of course. _He cleared his throat, ignoring her last statement. _I think that we should go over a few things first._

Lillie's eyebrow popped up. "… Ok?"

_Good. Just… lets get this out of the way first because I don't think that I'm the only one thinking this._

"Shoot."

_This… isn't a date. Is it? _When he got a look from her he waved his hands in desperation. _Just clearing the air! That's it!_

"Ah. Well then… no. This wouldn't be a date."

_Then, just asking, what would you call it?_

"How about awkward?" She said, giving him a quick sarcastic smile.

_Right. Yeah. That's about right._

"And just for your information, you_ were _the only one thinking that." She leaned in closer with a strained smile, her eyes narrowed. "Just sayin'."

The glare he gave her only made her snort.

Thankfully they didn't have to stew in their own tension for long. The waitress arrived just on time, carrying a grin, menu's and, to the happiness of both strained diners, a bottle of something alcoholic.

"Hey there!" The woman said, smiling even more than necessary. Unlike the owner she had no accent. "I'm Denny and I'm going to be your waitress for the evening!" The woman was average height. She had light skin and light misty blue eyes framed by a tamed layer of brown hair. "Before I take your orders Alexandros wanted me to give you a bottle of our best red, on the house." She plopped the bottle down. "It's the best we have to offer you, Mr. Coyote. You'll love it." Then, with a wink, she added, "it's also a very romantic flavor."

_She's not my girlfriend!_

Denny furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I can see that. Gosh! The tension here is think, isn't it! Might as well just open up a window and let some of that out, huh!"

Lillie's face was even redder then before.

_Just give us the menus_. Wile pleaded. _Please!_

"Oh of course! I bet the two of you want to get home quick!"

Lillie's buried her face in her hands. _I changed my mind star_, she said to the first star in the sky. _Kill me. Kill me now._

Wile seemed to be having the same thoughts. _MENU! NOW!_ His face was filled with nothing but panic.

Denny giggled, finally handing the two their menu's and reading specials in a language that made Lillie's head spin. Finally she grabbed her pad and pen out of her apron. "So, what'll it be?"

Wile turned to Lillie, waiting for a response.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I've only eaten Greek to go."

He rolled his eyes. _Gyro's for both of us._

"What is a-"

He held up his hand to make her shut up and she growled, glaring down into her menu. It was snatched away a second later by the waitress.

"Great! Two gyro's! Be out in about half an hour. You two love birds have fun!" And she disappeared in a few seconds, avoiding any harsh words that would have been pelted her way.

Lillie sighed. "Wow."

_Yeah. She's always like that._ He gave her a reassuring smile. _Don't worry_.

"Mmm… great."

_And whatever you do, don't complain. Look,_ he pointed to the bottle, _free wine! See!_

She sighed. "Fine. I see your point."

There was another pregnant pause. This time, however, he was the first to _attempt_ and break it.

So_… do you want to tell me about yourself. Or something?_

"Not really." So much for his attempt. "You?"

He quipped back, _Not really._

"Ah! Look at that! We already have something in common! Now," she reached down and brought up the papers, "for the real reason I came here."

_Really! You're still gonna do paperwork!_

"Yes, really! Of course if you wanna help-"

_Oh no, please, it's all you._

"Fine. Then I'll do this by myself." Her eyes went down to the documents. For a few minutes there was only the sound of the few other couples and the scratching of her pen on paper.

Wile groaned. _Fine_.

He grabbed a small stack. _You got a pen?_

Smirking in victory she handed him one. "Do you need me to explain this to you?"

_No. I'm fine. I can do it on my own._

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a genius."

_Correction. I'm a super genius_.

"Okay then, super genius. Get to work."

He huffed and stared down at the paper in front of him. It became ironic, all of a sudden, that they were in a Greek restaurant. To coin a phrase, 'it's all Greek to me'. Nothing made sense. He could understand most of it, but then came parts where involving mergers and investors and everything that had nothing to do with science or machinery, the two things he was good at.

Looking back up at her he saw that she seemed to be doing fine, quietly going over things and writing down notes, checking things off and underlining passages.

With her brow furrowed like that, deep in thought, he couldn't help but notice that she did look kinda cute. Well, more than cute. He smiled, just a little…

"See something you like?"

His eyes popped open and he shook his head. _Sorry, sorry… just thinking…_

"About…?"

He sighed. _Can you help me with these? I don't know how to do them._

"So, we finally man up and admit to defeat, do we?"

_I'm not admitting defeat! _

"Sure you're not." Before he could banter back she had leaned forward and was taking the paper from his hands. "It's simple. All we're doing is figuring out which investors to drop. Like I said before in the meeting, we're going to be self reliant for a few weeks. So all we have to do is take the riskier deals out of the picture. Right now it's all about stability. So for example-" she pointed to a name on the paper. "keep him but not him." Her finger traced a second name with a bigger number next to it. "Got it?"

He nodded. _Got it._

"Good!" She handed it back to him. As she did her hand brushed against his and shivers ran up and down his spine. She didn't seem to have noticed at all, just returning to her work in peace.

He looked down at his own paper, but couldn't help but continue peeking over the top every so often just to look at her. Even in her work clothes which, under Minerva's restriction, were not in the least bit relealing, she looked so pretty. Everything about the way she wore her clothing and makeup and jewelry was simple. He'd never actually seen her even glance at a flashy piece in envy. From what he had seen she preferred a pair of small silver studs that she wore now in her ears to the large diamonds he saw every day. Right now she was decked out in a black pants and a white shirt that synched at the waist. No sparkles, no gems and no pantsuits.

So simple.

However, the way she looked overall was somehow not so simple. Looking over the top again he couldn't help but feel his stomach do a flip-flop. He willed it to stay down, but it fought hard against him. They were coworkers, they had known each other for a short time and, as far as he knew, she really didn't seem to like him.

"You do realize that the whole staring thing is not getting past me, right?"

_Oh! Sorry! Sorry!_

"Mmhmm… You seem to be saying that a lot."

He took a chance. _You know, that haircut really does look good on you. Really._

And it did. Her hair was dark and shiny and framed her face perfectly. Her tan skin showed more without all of the layers she had had before. Now it just showed off her face.

He had expected a harsh remark or a tease to be thrown in his face. Instead what he got was a small smile. "Thanks." She thought for a minute, deciding that a quick conversation wouldn't exactly kill her. In fact it might make this whole ordeal a little more bearable. "You know, I really do like it better this way." She ran a finger through the thick locks. "I don't know. It's lighter and I really didn't have much to do with it before. Now I just don't have to worry so much about that. And besides, it's one less thing that Minerva can bitch about."

He laughed silently. _Oh trust me. She can find anything and turn it into a complaint._

"She really can!" Her smile was wider now and the flip-flopping in his stomach did an extra back flip at that. This was the first time he had really seen her smile. _Really_ smile. It was nice to see and it made her face glow in something besides the candlelight. "The first day I came to the company she had a list longer then the Great Wall of China."

_You think that's bad?_ He challenged with a smirk. _Try __our__ regulations._

"Ugh, I can only imagine."

_Trust me. You can't even begin to imagine. I've been doing this job for a looong time and I'm still reading the rule book she made for me._

"You have a rule book!"

_Yeah. And just incase we forgot it, she had it put into audio book form._

Lillie laughed out loud for that one. "Oh my god! That's so incredibly stupid! I mean… that's just plain dumb!" Her eyes twinkled. "You have to let me hear that!"

_It's not that bad, actually. If you need to go to sleep fast just pop that into your player and you'll be in dreamland before you can hear rule one._

"Out of curiosity, how many rules are there?"

_About three thousand and forty seven. _

"Oh wow! Is that even possible?"

_For Minerva, when it comes to human suffering, anything is possible._ He paused. _Do you want some wine?_

"Please!" She took a sip. The crazy waitress hadn't been wrong. This was really good wine. "Okay, now, tell me more about these rules. I have _got _to know."

As the minutes ticked by the paperwork was slowly forgotten. Kind of. During one of their discussions Wile had been in the middle of a story about one of his first days on the job, bringing Lillie's mind back to the paperwork she needed to get done. Surprisingly though, she was able to shove the thought aside. _There's always tomorrow,_ was what she decided.

Their dinner had arrived by Denny's hand. But this time the waitress didn't say a word, she just watched the two people talk like old friends even when, roughly 45 minutes ago, the tension between them had been suffocating.

But now, not so much. They began learning small things. Like fun facts about their bosses and what different meetings were like and how much their own, actual, lives varied from their work lives. Lillie even learned what a Gyro was. And, as she voiced to him with her mouth full, it was delicious.

And the rest of the dinner went like that. Glasses were refilled, food was eaten and the two of them just kept on talking.

_So let me get this strait,_ Wile had signed during another one of their topic changes, _you have a crazy mother?_

"Yea. She isn't what you'd call the devil, but she ranks pretty high."

_What made you the problem child?_

"Oh the usual. She had a dream for me and I decided to live my own life."

_Bet she loved you after that._

"Mmhmm, just _adooored _me. So much so that she kicked me out of my house for a week." She leaned in closer. "My own house, too. I don't live with her. She just came and took the keys from me and then changed the locks while I was at work." She glared at the coyote shaking in front of her. "Oh sure, laugh."

_Sorry! It's just that-_

"Yeah, trust me. You don't have to say anything. I've heard it all and I know it all."

Wile just laughed again. He picked up his glass and raised it up. _Well, then I say we give a toast. May you survive life._

She scoffed. "Please! What kind of toast is that?"

_A good one, considering what you've been through I'd say that surviving is pretty high up there._

"You know what, you're right." She raised her glass. "To survival."

_To survival._

Little by little the night wore on and the rest of the couples began to leave. Not that either one of them minded. Especially not Wile. He was actually really happy, something very rare for him. His life was always just anvils and painkillers. And now there was this new addition. His ears drooped for a second. What was he saying? This wasn't a date. She wasn't an addition. She was just a stroke of luck, someone he had taken out because he had felt like doing something nice.

Real stupid Wile, was all he though, nodding at whatever she was talking about. Now you're in for it. You should have just walked past the office like everyone else. Of course then he wouldn't have gotten to really meet her, though this was hardly a fraction of a meeting. He was just skimming the surface here. But as he watched her move her hands animatedly and smile and let her eyes twinkle in that weirdly captivating way he found himself wishing it _had_ been a date. He wished he had taken her out much earlier. And then he found himself wishing he had taken her out for an apologetic cup of coffee or glass of wine after the whole door incident. And then he just sat for another five minutes chastising himself for the whole door incident. Way to go Coyote. Real romantic way to meet a girl. Almost smash her face in. Nice going.

If he had done that then this thing right now might have just been a date. He might have asked her out casually and been able to drop flowers on her desk and send her those cute texts. What are her favorite flowers? His thoughts strayed again. And what's her cell number? I don't even have that?

"Hey! Earth to dog!"

He jumped. _Sorry? What?_

"You dazed off. Again. And said sorry. _Again_." Her looked at him closely. "You okay?"

He swallowed hard. His hand lingered on the sign again, already trying to form words again. What would he say though? Is this a date? Do you want to make it a date? What flower do you like? What's your cell number? Can I call you? Can I send you cute texts? Can we do this again?

But instead he just let go of the wooden part of his picket sign and nodded.

She took that as a good sign, giving him a wide smile. "Good." She looked down at her watch. "Oh shoot!" Her head shot back up and she gave him an apologetic glance. "I think I have to get going soon."

_Oh! Yeah! Of course!_

Denny was at his beck-and-call, rushing over in just a few seconds. Lillie had assumed it was just good service, but the sparkle in her eye proved otherwise. This lady just wanted the scoop. The horribly embarrassing not true truth.

"The check, I assume?"

"Yes!" Lillie wanted her out. Now. "That'd be great." Turning to Wile she asked, "should we split it?"

Yup. So not a date. _Don't worry about it,_ he waved her off, _I'll take this one?_

"Well, it's not like its going to happen again!" She laughed lightly. "I'm fine with splitting!"

Something in his broke at that. 'It's not like it's going to happen again'. She was being way to realistic for him. _Right. Well, anyway… I'll still pay. I don't mind. _

"Oh! Okay!" She was fine with not paying. "Great!"

He gave her a strained nod and slapped his credit card into the womans hand. _Just take out the tip_. If he could have talked he would have been grumbling.

"You sure you want to do that?" Lillie watched the waitress go. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that was just a set up for you to go broke."

He shrugged. _That only has some money on that. Not much. Just around a hundred. Trust me, she wont be getting anything more then she should._

"Got it."

"Here you go Sir." Denny had returned in record time, giving him back his card. "Have a nice night."

_You too._

"You too."

Denny smiled at them both, watching them leave. "Yup," she smirked at the two, "they've got it bad!" She giggled to herself and returned to the kitchen, tucking away her enormous tip into her pocket as she did.

* * *

"It's right there." Lillie pointed to a small house in the middle of the street. It was too late at night to really see the house, but Wile could see the outline of it.

_Nice place_.

"Thanks!" She began gathering up her stuff into the box, cracking open the door. Then she stopped and turned to look at him. "Thanks a lot by the way. For everything." Pausing she let out a happy sigh. "I had a really great time. Really."

_I'm glad._

She stepped out and closed the door carefully, not wanting to damage his super-car.

Wile sighed, watching her walk down the walk. He pressed his foot down on the gas-

"WAIT!"

He slammed down on the break. Lillie had dropped the boxes on the ground and was running up to his door. In the dark and through the tinted windows he could only see a dark shadow. The shadow knocked on his window and he rolled it down. There she was, in the light of the car.

"I forgot something."

Quickly she had gabbed a piece of scrap paper from her pocket, about the size of a note card. "Do you have a pen? My purse is over there." She motioned with a quick jab of her thumb.

He scrambled for one, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She used her leg as a sort of desk, scribbling quickly on the paper. "Here." She passed it through. "Just in case you guys need to get to me. With all the fundraisers and things. Okay, I'm going to let you go. Thanks again!"

She ran back to her walkway, grabbed her boxes and stumbled into her house.

Wile sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the little piece of paper in his hand. Her phone number. He had gotten her phone number.

He drove home in a cloud of bliss.

It was so going into his phone right away. And no way was he going to share this.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! As always, R&R! Any suggestions that you have are awesome. I love those.**

**Now for the question of the day:**

**How would you like to see this romance blossom? It seems to be one sided at the time, and it is fairly small. So tell me faithful reviewers. How would you like to see this happen?**

**Leave reviews and I'll talk more about them in the next chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	23. Missis Murderer

**Um... tada?**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. This is unacceptably late. I get it. And no excuses will be given. However, in my defense... wait... no... I got nothing.**

**But I will tell you this!**

**My writing over these past years has improved SIGNIFICANTLY. And that isn't just me saying that I think it has improved. I mean, literally, it has improved to the point where I am going to be writing my own books and doing shit like that.**

**What can I say, a lot has happened since I last updated. Like... I'm in college... to write. Yeah. Shocker. LOL**

**What I'm saying is, if you're expecting to see a similar writing style, you might as well give up on that. Unfortunately, because of my long term leaving spree, I was not able to show a slow shift in style. Therefor, the writing will just change all of a sudden. Don't worry. You'll see it here!**

**Anyway... just really quickly, I'd like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me and would like to let you know that I have a lot planned. A LOT. For one, I'll be introducing new "love" interests. And by that I mean more people to annoy our main character.**

**Oh... and just so you know... here's something I'm going to get out of my system real quick.**

**Remember Paul? Well, he is not the protagonist, so his life will not be focused on. However, I will be having him getting a love interest. Don't worry. It'll just be glanced over. But it's going to be the focus of one chapter. And this love interest will be another man.**

**Now, the reason I'm writing this now is because I'm so appalled at the fact that I actually do have to write it. And the reason why is because I am going to be making myself clear here and now.**

**If you do not approve of this sort of thing... I do not agree with you. Yes, you're allowed opinions. But there is also a concept called "right and wrong." Don't give me anything about value systems, blah dee blah. Love is love, and therefor should not be questioned when it pertains to same or different sex marriage. I should not have to say this because in our day and age we should all be open to equality. But apparently, we're not. So... yeah... **

**What I mean to say is, if you're not "into" that (whatever that means), then don't read it. And don't leave a comment giving me excuses as to why or why not.  
**

**Like I said, no warning should be necessary. But apparently, it is. Which is sad.**

**OKAY! OFF OF SAD STUFF! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG AND DROPPING IN ON ME TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS UP! If it wasn't for you guys, no story would even be happening. And that is more than I can say for much of anything!**

**Quick thank you's!**

Decepticonloser101: Awwwww is right ;)

BrightShiningAsTheSun: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! LOL I freaking love that song! Keep singing it, because there is more cheesy and corny stuffs in the future!  


.Mistress.92: Will your wish be granted...? Let's find out!

Oblivionknight7: You are not alone... never think you're alone on that! LOL. Everyone seems to want the same thing. BUT WILL I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!? WILL I?

angelsweet2011: I'm wearing a Cheshire cat grin reading this review... lol

ultima-owner: Aw! That's a really sweet idea, actually! Loving it! Though read this chapter and see if the umbrella idea goes out the window ;)

VulpineSnow: MORE AWKWARDNESS AHOY!

NotAverageAngel76:OMG! Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter just as much!

Fabled Soul: And, if it helps, I would LOVE to bring Denny back. Please do send me more ideas by PM! Believe me- with the long break I took, the more ideas the better...

chocolatecheesecake23: Did I ever tell you that I love your name... because I do... it makes me want chocolate... nom nom nom... LOL sorry, went off a tangent there for a moment. Anyway! So glad that you like the story. And yeah, reviews were not a thing I did expect! But when you write stories, you're gambling in a way. It has be set up so that people will look. If people look at all. So... I didn't really expect much from this one. Fortunately, I was one of the lucky ones and have been getting steady reviews. But no. At the time is was something I didn't think was going to happen. Thanks so much for your review, though! And thank you for your incredible support! Keep reading and have a great day! :)

Faiths-Light13: Yeah... you might want to grab that pitchfork again... lol It's been a while and it seems that, in my case, an angry mob might be in order.

unknown to love: Thanks so much! LOL THAT IS COMMITMENT! So glad that you like it! Unfortunately, I already have the story planned. But thanks for your amazing suggestions! Have a great day, and happy reading!

Amaya Kata Horoshi: Thanks for your review! Unfortunitally, I am not taking submissions at the time. And the submissions that I do take are for very, _very_, minor characters. But thanks again for the review! Happy reading!

something-i'll-remember: How in the Hell did I not update this story ten minutes after I got that review. Seriously, I laugh my ass off every time I read that first line. And yes, to answer your question, I _will_ be the God-Mother of your nonexistent child, named "This Story" after this story. Thanks for the amazing input. No worries- their relationship will be very one sided for a while. Love (if it happens, of course) is not as quick as Disney says. It takes time. And, for those who work who know, it takes more time when you need to bring in the money to support yourself and have no time for anything like "lurve." Thanks for the fantastic review and happy readings! :)

Tiryn: GOD DAMMIT ROMANCE! WHY DON'T YOU HAPPEN RIGHT NOW! :) Maybe it will... maybe it won't... let's find out, shall we? And yes. In the near future, I will be accepting OC's. Though, if you have someone in mind, I am looking for an OC for the boyfriend of Paul. If you want to do that, or at least give an outline, I'll see what you got... no promises though!

Sherlock109: SO MUCH AWKWARDNESS COMING UP! AUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S SO AWKWARD!

DaAmazingMeepers: Greek food is amazing. LOL Thanks for the review! Have a fantastic day, and, as always, happy readings!

PirateWizardThief: DISNEY WILL BE UPDATED SHORTLY! But, in the meantime, enjoy this tasty bit of awkward romance!

Cutie Kyuubi: Thanks for the review! :)

pureflowersand2684: Thanks! Have a great day! :)

Guest: You'll have to see! Thanks!

crazy-ghost-girl: You make all valid points. He deserves something, doesn't he? And, just maybe, he'll get it! :)

Mystery-meat: Thanks for the review! The story is already planned out! But feel free to write your own romance story!

HannajimaShields: No! Come back from the corner of shame! I need to go their now, and there isn't room enough for two of us! LOL glad that you like the story!

Guest: AAAAAAH! ;)

LuluCalliope: Hope that you had better luck than I did in the TWO YEAR BREAK! But... I think what you described is about twenty Bugs Bunny cartoons. Look up WW2 cartoons and watch what comes up. But categorize them by character, because they didn't all have Bug's Bunny in them! Hope that helps... lol. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Dragons redemption: Thanks! :)

Princess Moonheart: FANFICTION NEEDS US ALL! :)

Molly Grace 16: Hopefully, your dream will come true!

thankchaosforspellcheck: Love your name. Thank god for spellcheck. And damned be those who don't use it. Anyway! ROMANCE! YOU CLEVER WENCH! WHERE WILL YOU GO!? It's always nice to find someone like that. And hey, he deserves it! Thanks for the review! :)

: Huh... cute idea... Thanks for the review! :)

PanLynn: Thanks! Have a great day! :)

Lydia the tygeropean: SO FLUFFY! :)

naien543: If you thought the last chapter was bad... wait until this one ;) Thanks for the review and have a fantastic day! Happy readings!

nya mayaha nya: Well... the soon as possible didn't happen... but the update did! LOL thanks for the review! Happy readings!

GirloftheArts: He will indeed have the fun British accent. But the real question is, WHEN will he speak!?

Moony Loves Padfoot: Well... not soon... but now... is now okay? LOL Hope that you like the chapter! And happy readings!

SuperheroAnimeGeek: OMG YOUR CAPS LOCKS DID TOTALLY GET YOU NOTICED! Stay classy and caps locked! And thanks for the review! :)

XxToxiceXclairageXx: Glad that you like it! Happy readings!  


Pheonix Deathrose: Thanks so much! I really do appreciate the kind words. They mean so much to me! Happy readings and have a great day! :)

AAAAAAND that's it for the reviews of the reviews! I love you all and hope that you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it!

Please send in any and all suggestions! And, as I said to a reviewer, I'm looking for an OC for Paul's boyfriend. And, if you "aren't into it", please refer to earlier rant!

Thanks to all of you!

NOW ONTO THE TWO YEARS IN THE MAKING CHAPTER THAT LEGIT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE LAST NIGHT! ;)

~Gal

* * *

Wile had awoken in a cloud. And yet, simultaneously, nothing was blurry. But that didn't mean anything was quite clear either. However, at that very moment, there was nothing else in the world that could bring his mood down. Not even the intrusive beeping of his alarm, pulling him halfhazourdly from sleep and into a world shrouded by half closed curtains and sheets he'd kicked off during the night. Instead, he embraced it all with a smile on his face.

As always, he was up far earlier than anyone else. Shower to himself, he took his time, attempting to remove all signs of matting in his fur. Appearance had never been important, he'd always told himself, often chiding the human race for their obsessions with mirrors and phone cameras. That morning though… that morning. He ran his tongue over sharpened teeth, steam collecting on the fogged up walls around him, and decided that one more time brushing wouldn't hurt- too much mint never killed anyone, after all.

And from that point after, everything had moved just a bit faster.

By 6:30, he was still the only one awake, though there were sounds of sluggish movement upstairs. The coyote looked quickly for his bag of beef jerky, but remembered that a certain woman had stolen his last remaining one. And for whatever the reason, once again, the thought didn't spin off into anger or aggravation. Just flutters and fog. Peering around it was as if he could sense her everywhere. The trophy case, the missing case of beef jerky, the hearts he'd "accidentally" drawn on the shower door. So instead, he'd taken an apple (somewhat grudgingly- he was _not_ meant to eat fruit, after all) and headed out to the car.

The purr of the engine did him well, and soon even his damp fur was dried by the breeze storming in through the opened windows. The fresh west coast breezes did wonders in the early mornings, and the lacings of salt that they carried made him think of long walks on the beach.

Sighing, the cartoon canine threw the apple core out where it bounced along the gravel, and stepped on the acceleration. Carefulness be damned. He was in too good of a mood to question anything anyway. And besides- and his eyes flickered to the glove box beside him- maybe he'd have _just_ enough time to put a certain number into his phone.

Wile E. Coyote had not gotten his title from fishing for shrimp, though, and the Super Genius' brain was quick to catch up to him. The Greek restaurant had allowed both parties to make it very clear about where they stood when it came to relationships.

-_She's not my- He's not my-_

They had just officially met, not that their first official meeting was any good. And though they seemed to get along _fine_ so many other elements would always get in the way.

And, while he seemed to be on that topic, when had he even been allowed to assume their would be an _always_.

_**For all you know**_, he chided himself, studying a speed sign with just a bit more interest than was necessary, _**she's just here for the summer. Or for a year. Or maybe she… has someone she likes. Or a potential… **_He shook his head, the urge to slap himself great. Instead, he simply gripped the wheel harder, claws popping into the tight leather that surrounded it. _**You're not her type. You're a side character… a joke… leave her be.**_

But even after his own self realization, those persistent and annoying butterflies just flapped their wings harder, as if to say, _Well, that's just too fucking bad, isn't it?_

He growled, but the sound did not come without a smile. And so he accelerated further, now almost 40 over the "recommended" limit, and continued to work.

Back at home, Sylvester, the only other one awake, wondered profusely why there were large hearts drawn into the fog on the shower door. He rubbed his eyes and decided not to question it. You learned to do that when you lived in a house like his.

* * *

Lillie had not expected to start her day on the side of the road, covered in another person's blood.

In fact, to the knowledge of most people, she did not assume that anyone woke up in the morning and planned to be on the side of the road covered in another person's blood. It was simply not done, and far from what was deemed socially acceptable. But her feet hurt, and the sun was just becoming unbearably hot, and she was tired of her life. So blood was the least of her concerns. Not that her day had begun hunky dory anyway. In fact, it had begun with cursing.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit!"

Her hand raised over her head, Lillie tripped over her own bare feet. She'd woken up late, curse her alarm clock, and now was stumbling down cracked sidewalks towards the bus station. They'd recently installed one, adding to the aggravated driver's already copious route. But for people who had places to be, it could be a godsend. She'd stuffed change into the pocket of her slacks, combed her short hair down into a manageable, and not at all skewed, position, and had run. Unfortunately, she'd done a few things wrong.

For one, she'd forgotten that she'd been wearing a pink bra.

Lillie loved her pink bra. For one, it was pink, a color she deemed superior to all. And not because she was a girl and it had been simply a genetic thing. No. She'd loved pink ever since she was four years old and had discovered that, if she tried hard enough, she could annoy some of her most hated relatives by spilling bright red fruit punch all over their rather pristine white carpets. The color had come out pink and she'd never been allowed back.

Pink had been her saving grace from pinched cheeks and Christmas gifts far too young for her.

Nevertheless, as much as pink was a fantastic color that made everything simply better, it did _not_ mix well with sheer white tops.

Secondly, she'd forgotten her make up. And Lillie, as a rule, _never_ forgot her makeup. She never used too much, of course. She'd seen some of the women that did, waltzing down the streets covered in layers of what she assumed to be battlepaint and clown attire. But still, when you do find yourself rolling out of bed at 5 in the morning, tearing through the house for shoes and leaving with a bright pink bra showing from under your shirt, you begin to question your life choices. And, she felt, if she'd not forgotten her makeup, perhaps those life choices would have been just a little less stressful to look through.

And lastly, she was running late.

That was her own fault, of course. But it never did someone good to be late. Especially not her. Because the notes of an old rant ran through her head.

_You really don't like this job. _Bugs had stated to her, after she'd shouted at them for five minutes over things that were not in her control.

_I want out as soon as possible. _Oh god, how she was regretting those words. Because, after her little tantrum, she was standing on a very thin, very fragile, very shaky thread. And now, she was running late.

She ran faster towards the bus, just making it to step in.

"No shirt, no shoes no service." The nasally drawl brought her attention up. The bus driver was a large man. Every about him spilled over, dripping with someone sickly sweet and all too familiar. She wrinkled her nose.

"I have shoes." She took them out of her purse. "See."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so can I get on?"

"Put on the shoes."

"Look, I-"

"T'aint my rule." He shrugged his massive shoulders, and the skin hanging over his belt lifted, then settled once more where it had been lounging. "Put'm on."

She sighed, but obliged, sticking her feet into the too small heels. The only ones that she was able to find in her rush. The fabric pinched her toes and dug into the back of her heel. And she was sure that by the end of the day, she'd be feeling it more than anything. "Happy?" He had better have been, because she sure as hell wasn't.

The driver sucked on his teeth, chewed his cheek, then nodded. "Yup."

She sighed, defeated, but climbed up the stairs one painful step at a time. God these were going to kill her. She felt the skin at her ankle begin to protest, threatening to break if she didn't give them some kind of freedom, but she ignored it. Simply depositing the change into the mans hand and finding a seat near the back. The bus door closed with a squeal. She sat back. The smell of stale potato chips and grease and burnt rubber filled her nose, and she swallowed. Busses were most definitely not her thing.

That was when the rest of her day decided to take a dip downhill. And it came in the form of another man who was late. He stumbled onto the bus, hiking up his jeans. They were far too tight for him… and they were bright green. Almost too green. She looked down, praying to a God she didn't believe in that he'd please just sit somewhere else. Find a seat in the front. There were plenty. So many empty ones that he could sit him green pants into.

As luck would have it, he spotted her. She didn't look up to check, but she could feel his attention set on her. Soon, before she could move, those green pants entered her line of vision. The man sat down directly across from her. His legs stretched out, day-glo blue sneakers shimmering in the dusty sun

"Hey there, honey."

She glanced up, nodded at him, then looked away, watching him in peripheral vision. He didn't look away from her, though, and his eyes wandering down her legs, then back up. They set themselves on her pink bra.

"How are you doing on this… lovely morning?" His voice was smooth, matching the slick gel he'd used on his blonde hair perfectly. The charm practically dripped off him. She imagined, for a moment, that he'd be far better suited in a black top hat and spats.

"Hello." If he thought her voice was terse, than good. She meant it to sound that way.

"You seemed lonely back here."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"A lady always needs someone." His eyes didn't even move from her pink bra.

She crossed her legs, leaning forward to try and give her shirt less transparent. It seemed to not work, because his eyes didn't move. Her fingers fiddled with the straps of her bag, wondering if it was big enough to use as a cover.

'Uh, sir… my eyes… they're up here."

"And they are pretty ones, too."

She squirmed. "I'd be very happy if you could look elsewhere, thanks."

"I'd be happier if you'd give me your number."

"Not going to happen."

"Aw, c'mon."

'No."

"But I need more friends."

"I'm sure," she ground out, beginning to lose it, "that there are plenty of other people who are willing to be your _friends_." A woman further down the buss squirmed, looked towards them, then whipped her head away. Apparently she didn't want to get involved. Even if her fellow woman was a damsel in distress. _Traitors_, Lillie cursed the rest of the bus passengers. _A pox on all of you! I hope that you get really sick and have to stay in bed, only to find that your Wi-Fi doesn't work, and your television provider cut off your privileges! Mwahahaha! _Of course, that would never happen. Still, it was worth a shot.

The man chuckled, bringing her back down to earth. The scummy, green pants wearing earth. "You're one of those types, aren't you?"

"Pardon?" _What are you doing!_ Her inner voice was beginning to get angrier than she was. _You're humoring him! Just get out of there! Move! Alert the driver! Sit somewhere else! Do anything! Just. Don't. Talk! _She'd never been much of an expert when it came to listening to her inner voice, though. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Yunno. A hard to get kind of girl." He leaned forward. The bus itself was a skinnier one, meant to maneuver through traffic easily and efficiently. And while she was a person on the smaller side, he certainly was not. And, she began to notice, that if he reached just far enough, he could grab her hand quite easily. She moved back a smidge. The bus was feeling a tad smaller. "One who likes to… tease… I like that."

"I assure you, I'm not playing hard to get."

He leaned forward some more. "I think you are."

"No I'm not. Now can you please-" Before she could even continue, he'd quickly oozed as far as he could towards her and touched her leg.

"Don't fight it, honey. I like that. I _told_ you I liked that." And he gave her ample thigh a squeeze.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She sent her foot up and flying straight into his face.

The pointed leather of her shoes practically removed her poor toes at the motion, but she didn't think about it for a moment. All she knew was the one moment she was being harassed by a creepy man on a bus, and the next she was looking like Linda Blair from the exorcist, covered in blood and beating a man down with her purse. The man in question was curled up on the floor, howling in pain, hands folded over his face. His stupid green pants, now splattered with red, looked a great deal like Christmas.

"She broke mah no'!" He squealed. "My no'the!"

"That's what you get!" She'd practically screamed at him, landing one final kick with her abused feet at any ounce of green she could see.

Lillie had been promptly kicked off the bus onto the side of the road.

Well… kicked off was such a harsh term. Rather, she'd been asked to _leave_. And at first she'd protested. But there were only a few others on the bus, and all of them had attested to 'not seeing a thing'. So the large man had taken the side of the now labeled victim, who was currently in the front, nursing his nose with a wad of tissues. And she, the attacker, had been told that violence was not tolerated in such establishments. She defended herself, of course. Continuously. But the driver, whose name, she learned from his tag, was Dave, just pointed to the window. Like her it was covered with blood. In fact, a lot of blood for just a nosebleed. Looking down she noticed that she may have broken more than his nose. She may have broken his entire face. Or something like that. Because it really had gained some good trajectory. An impressive amount, if she did say so herself.

And so, now she stood on the side of the road, trudging past brittle grass and cracked roadway, sprayed and speckled in another humans blood and wondering if she would get arrested for a homicide at any point. _In fact_ she thought, as she plucked at her white shirt, the blood still wet, _if I were a cop and I saw someone like me… I'd probably arrest them too._

She sighed and checked her watch. Great. Almost an hour late, and another twenty minutes of walking to do.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that today she was supposed to look into catering for this stupid investors ball. And she'd already shouted at them about how much she hated them and her job and her life. And they'd already promised to help.

She'd already quit once, but that didn't make being fired any less of an option.

A blue van passed her, and she saw small children huddle to the open window.

"Mommy, look!" A little blonde girl pointed, smiling, "It's a murderer."

"Sit down, Sarah, it's rude to point."

"But mommy!"

"No! What did I tell you?"

"Okay. _Sorry missus murderer_!"

"Sarah!"

She sighed, watching them go off, the mother and daughter still bickering, their voices fading. This truly was not the way she wanted her morning to go. Digging into her bag she searched for her phone. The person she'd needed picked up on the third ring.

"Where are you?" The British lilt was brought out from the emotion.

"Hi to you too, Maxine."

"You do know what time it is!?"

"I am aware, yes."

"Where the bloody hell are you!?"

That, Lillie realized, was an excellent question. If she'd walked she'd have taken a familiar path. The bus had dropped her off on it's, she assumed, regular route. And in the middle of the most barren place it could, to top it off. From the looks of it, and she glanced around, not many people had wanted to live here. There was a lot of freaking sand. In fact, it was just a sandy place. And the trees that had unfortunately made their homes there were not looking too good.

"I don't… I don't know!"

"What d'you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I literally don't know!" She looked around again. "Is Paul there?"

"Yeah…"

"Put him on."

There was some shuffling. And then;

"Hey there, darling!" The man was even more flamboyant over the phone it would seem. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Paul."

"So, I'm guessing you aren't here to talk about your dating life."

"That is correct."

"Though… if you want to I can't wait for you to meet the man that I met last night at the club. He's a saucy number, let me tell you. And he's taking me out dancing tonight."

"That's great, Paul. But can we get back to my problems? Please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Where are you?"

"I don't… I'm not sure really. Somewhere with sand. And three houses." And looked over her shoulder. "And one cactus."

"Oh yeah. I know exactly where you are."

"Really?"

"_No!_ Who in God's name would!?"

She sighed. "Right. Sorry. Okay, well, I need some kind of way to get to work because right now I'm in… I'm in a little bit of a tight spot." The blood on her clothing began to harden and crack. She wondered just how much was on her face. Because the rest of her had gotten enough attention. "Oh… can you ask Max if she has a jacket." There was muttering on the other end. "She said yes."

"Great. Can I have it when I get in?"

"She says sure. Why… too short a dress or something?"

"Something like that." _Nothing like that._ "I don't know… maybe I should just hitchhike."

"Are you planning on getting killed today!? There are serial killers out there on the road!"

"Don't worry… I think I'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

'Because," and she picked at a bit of blood that was peeling off her arm, "they won't kill one of their own."

"_What do you mean_-!"

"Got to go! See you soon!"

"But-!"

There was a click, the line disconnecting. Looking back she saw miles of road. But no cars. At least, none that she could see. She sighed. Her feet here beginning to actually feel like an issue. The skin at the ankle was popping. Her toes were being housed in a tourniquet. The rough insoles had decided to scratch at the bottom of her foot. But the ground was too hot to walk barefoot, so this might as well have been better.

She checked her phone again.

It was rare, but sometimes she thanked small miracles. Like maps.

The application she used showed her that, while she looked to be in a desolate wasteland, that only meant that she _was_ in a desolate wasteland. But not to lose hope. The Warner studio was only a four mile walk away! And by car, it would take her a mere twenty minutes!

She texted a few people at work, informing them that they would be waiting for her. They informed her, much to her delight, that the Toons were not all yet in, most of them running late anyway. And that if she was an hour more late, it wouldn't kill her. At least, not this time. And for that, she was more than grateful.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and shifted in her shoes. _Well_, she thought, tucking her phone into her bag once more, _better get ready to walk_.

* * *

The meeting was to be held in 3C. A room down a rather long hallway from the left of the information desk. Most of the Toons had come in late- though they were never really chastised for it. However, their new manager could, most definitely. be the one under the glass.

"Where d'ya think she is," Bugs crossed his arms. He'd never been much of a morning person, even if that morning was closer to afternoon.

"Yeah!" They stared at the empty seat. "An' bethides," Sylvester twisted together his hands, "Minerva's gonna be here soon. An'... an' if Lillie ithn't here first-"

"I know," the rabbit rubbed his eyes with the heels of his cloves.

"Well," the duck yowled, "I still think she'd detherve it! Brought uth through enough." There were some murmurings in agreement. "And she technically hathn't made any _real_ progress yet…"

"Th-th-that is true." Porky muttered, half heartedly, not really sure what side he should take. "Bu-bu-bu-" he gave up, shaking his head. "_However_ I did get to m-m-meet people!"

Another murmuring.

"We just need to get to know her better," Bugs said between a sigh and a carrot. "Because right now, it seems we're both in a bad light."

"True!"

"So maybe… we just have to get to know her… better…"

A defeated kind of exhale settled in the room.

"I say, I say, he's right… We gotta, I say, we gotta get ta' know our new manager, of all people. I mean," the rooster leaned back, "How are we expected to get along if we, I say, if we don't even do that?"

From his spot at the table, Wile smiled silently. Always silently. Not many people looked toward him anyway, and most of the time his signs went unnoticed. But he still allowed himself a sneaky sort of smile. Because, somehow knowing that, away from work, she was a genuinely nice person with just as many problems as him, helped.

Then, silently, he wondered if he should have just called her. Admitted to the others that he did, in fact, have her number in his possession and would be more than happy to contact her on her whereabouts. But sharing that information could lead to something bad. Like… having to share that information. And that number was _his_. They could get it the hard way if they wanted it. He'd had to work for it. So they would too.

So he sat back, crossed his arms, and watched the clock.

* * *

"Where's the conference!" Lillie barreled into the front lobby. It was air conditioned, and the sweet, sweet cool hit her hard. She would have stayed another moment, soaking it in, but she had places to be. "Someone tell me where it is!"

The receptionist looked up and gawked. "What did you do!"

"What do you mean what did I-"

"Please! I have a family and a cat to feed! I'm to young to die!"

"_What!?_"

"You! You're covered in-"

"Oh… yeah." Lillie looked down. The blood had totally dried, and looked a great deal browner than it had started. And she was beginning to smell. Kind of like Chanel number 2345, Corpse… Rotting corpse. "Sorry. Forgot about that. Yeah… some guy just pissed me off an-" and receptionist whimpered, "No! No, I didn't… He just… UGH! _He had it coming!_" The receptionist ducked under her desk. But not before yelling;

"_The conference is in 3C!_" Followed by, "_Don't hurt anyone on the way!_"

"I wont… thanks…" And she was off. But first, she had to go find Max. She had a jacket to borrow.

Minerva had gotten into the room first, much to the dismay of a few Toons, who had placed bets of the person to walk through the door.

"Well," the woman smiled a sickly smile. "It would seem as though your lovely new manager has goofed. Again."

"She hasn't goofed…" Bugs defended lightly, munching on a carrot. "She just ain't here."

"Ergo, she's goofed."

"Eh, she has a point." Daffy sunk in his seat, pulling out his wallet. He passed bugs a large bill. "You win."

"No!" Pepe leaned across the table, laces of green mist curling towards the ceiling. "Is not so! She is too perf'act to even… as you say… _goof_."

"I say, I say, I say we give her another minute! She'll be here!"

"I agree, mon ami!" The skunk took out a cigarette, but at the looks of the others put it away dejectedly.

"Yeah!" Tweety bird, from his place on the table, kicked at a sheet of paper in defiance. "She's got good ideas! Here her out!"

Wile looked ready to put up a sign, but thought better of it and lowered his hand.

Minerva sighed. "Business doesn't wait."

From where he sat, Porky Pig smiled politely, though he looked about ready to pass out. Confrontation had never been his strong suit, after all, and the woman in question had been known to scare him on numerous occasions. "A-all I'm saying," the pig stammered, breaking eye contact, "is that… ma-ma-maybe it would be goo-goo-goo-_satisfactory_ if we… just waited. One mo-mo-more moment."

From where she sat, Minerva sucked her lip and glared.

"Sufferin succotash! Just decide already!" Her glare intensified and the feline ducked low in his seat. "If ith's… alright with you.. I mean."

She opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the door swung open.

"Ah! Mah darling!" Pepe stood, as if to serenade her. "J'you look… j'you look…" but his comment died in his throat. Or perhaps it was murdered.

illie, limping and covered in blood, stood before them, a forced smile on her face.

"Hi everyone!" She said to the wide, terrified eyes of her bosses. Someone coughed. Someone else looked ready to run. Minerva, for once, didn't say a word.

"So sorry I'm late. Had to take care of some business first. Some guy on the bus really pissed me off."

Daffy leaned over to Bugs. "And this," he whispered, "is why I'm scared of her…"

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT! REMEMBER! LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS AND BE PREPARED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT WILL BE AVAILABLE TO READ IN LESS THAN TWO YEARS!**

**~Gal**


End file.
